


Melted

by Mavda



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 81,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavda/pseuds/Mavda
Summary: Midna has shattered the Mirror of Twilight and has left Zelda and Link to fend for themselves in the world they saved. Link is terrified of what he has lost but believes Zelda is a beacon to follow. It doesn't take him long to realize that Zelda is as lost and scared as him.





	1. Now he knew

Link watched as the portal closed and stood there, waiting for the finality of Midna's words to set in. He knew soon enough that that was futile.

Zelda stood still as a statue, her eyes wide, and her chin trembling slightly. A traitorous tear slipped out of her right eye, and as she felt the Hero turn to look at her, she wiped it with force, a red road marking her cheek. She blinked hard, forcing her feelings into submission, and looked at the Hero with her best poker face. He had a soft smile in place, his eyes were glassy and red rimmed, he took a few steps towards her.

"Let's go seek shelter, the nights are cold in here."

Zelda clenched her jaw trying to control herself, hoping it would be as subtle as she wanted it to be, and followed the Hero's tracks.

They left the Arbiter's grounds and stepped into the desert just before the sun set, Zelda, with swift movements, broke the heels in her shoes and tossed them to the side. Link decided to make camp under a protruding rock, it worked as a cave and left Link with a clear view of the desert. 

Link told her to wait as he gathered wood for the night. The wind was still welcome against her skin, but its chill was beginning to show.

Link's figure moved in a big circle, and as he came back she could clearly see him wiping his face with his shoulder. Her heart clenched.

He had a soft smile as soon as he was in her sights, he left the wood in a carefully ordered pile and started to work on the fire. Zelda moved next to him and with her open palm called forth for the power of Din, a string of flames danced out of her hand and into the dry wood. The fire warmed her quickly and the shadows moved through them with slickness.

She retreated to a wall and looked at the Hero's face. It was obvious he was sad, and it was obvious he was tired. But as soon as she voiced those concerns he smiled and politely told her to rest assured. Zelda felt her eyes close, but the Hero was still looking at the fire as if waiting for something, her hands clenched her elbows.

"I am extremely sorry that Midna broke the mirror."

The Hero started and looked at her with a frown.

"I am extremely sorry she left."

He laughed without force, "She really did, didn't she?"

Zelda closed her mouth, and looked at the ground. Comforting people was not her strong suit.

"I don't know how you came to the conclusion that you ended up with," he talked to the fire, "but none of this is your fault, your Highness." He felt her stir behind him, could already hear her words coming out of her mouth "Midna is a ruler much as yourself, and it was her decision to broke the mirror, her desicion to leave," he turned to Zelda, and she was greeted by fierceness, "and as for Zant, we both know he was a puppet in Ganondorf's hand, and Ganondorf wanted to be freed." He waited a second "None of this," he punctuated, "is your fault."

How she wanted his words to be felt as truth, he told them with such conviction, with such strenght that she wanted to nod, clap at such well worded sentences. But all she felt was failure, and pity, mock in the eyes of the goddesses.

She bit her lip, looked at him to scorn him for such idealism, but he was raw in his honesty.

"And if you think that I hold any grudges against you for any of your decisions, I want to make it clear right here and now, all I feel towards you is respect and loyalty," he paused and then said with conviction "Midna felt the same way."

At this Zelda could only huff, she cut herself in time. She knew as well as him that Midna did not view her in good lights, the Hero must have heard her witty and borderline insulting remarks.

And the Hero must have read her mind.

"She came about to respect you, she didn't hold you in high regards at first, granted," he locked eyes with her and his gaze lost it might, "but then you sacrificed your light for her, and we both saw you for what you truly are," Zelda could hear her heart crying, "a selfless, caring princess."

Zelda closed her eyes and moved her head away.

"Do not sell yourself short, Princess."

Zelda felt her chest rise and fall, counted her breaths till she could assure herself that her feelings were not in command. And then she opened her eyes.

The Hero was laying two long pieces of cloth that looked like makeshift beds. He sat in one of them and put his weapons in front of him, his hair glistened against the light, his fingers moved deftly as he tuned his bow.

"How old are you, Hero?"

The Hero looked at her trough his bangs, and promptly came back to his bow.

"How old does your Highness think I am?"

Zelda frowned, was he that young, then? She clasped her hands in front of her, fear gripping at her.

"Nineteen?"

Link finished tuning his bow, left it at his side and grabbed the Master Sword to clean it.

"I am seventeen years old, your Majesty."

Zelda let her head fall, as she again closed her eyes in frustation.

"I..." she was feeling it was hard to talk, "I am so sorry you had to go through all of this at such a young age."

"Will it ease your pain if I tell you that I am to be eighteen in two months?"

Zelda huffed, shook her head no and looked at him. He was expectant.

And she could feel his innocence, she could feel his worry, she could almost touch his righteousness, and she decided that it wasn't worth it to be so composed in front of him, when he was such a being. When he was so pure.

"I am so sorry," she lamented. 

Link made a face at her, as if he already knew what she would say and he had already forgiven everything. She could barely keep it together. Forgiveness shouldn't come this easy to her.

She stood and went to him, he followed her every move, till she was in front of him and he had to strain his neck to see her. She kneeled, and he could see the uneasiness that shook her, could almost taste the shame around her, how had he not seen her pain before? She took in a deep breath.

"I can not see the good in the decisions I made, because there were no good repercussions to any of them. I just tried to do good, but did not do it, I told miself I was doing the right thing, but what can I show for it?" she smiled at him, and Link sucked in a breath, "Nothing".

Link could barely believe his eyes, the Princess of Hyrule always had a proper neutral semblance, always regal, nothing ever disturbed her. He had thought it a show of fortitude. Now he knew.

"I can barely believe my people will ever forgive my actions, but I will do my best for them," she continued, "but you, Hero, now more than ever, can not show such mercy, for I do not deserve it".

Link took her hand, and her surprise softened him. She was so scared, she was so lost, she felt so alone.

"I forgive everything." 

Now he knew. She was as lost and scared as him.


	2. I'm still just me

It had taken time, but thankfully they had it. Deep into the night, Zelda and Link were still talking. He had showed himself a paragon of virtue, he had showed mercy and comforting words at every turn. Hope in her, hope in her kingdom; Zelda had remained silent, intent on remembering his words, the strenght with which he talked. Link had assured her of his support, of his unwavering faith in her, she had let herself fall into him, it was easy, it was nice; she had smiled a year's worth, she was sure, and she couldn't help it.

When it was her turn, she left her uneasiness and concentrated on his feats, on him, she caught him blushing, but she kept at it, she felt it necessary for him to know how much he was worth. He thanked him, his resolve, his strenght, his courage, his wisdom. She heard him come clean too, about his motivations, about his relationship with Midna. He was sad for her departure, but knew she had her reasons, respected her decision, still valued her friendship enough; he let tears fall talking about her, the wound was still raw. He told her of Illia too, how much that had hurt, about his town and friends, about the children, about his unkowing call to becoming a Hero, about how he reacted to the name but still didn't feel it as true.

"You are a Hero." Zelda assured him, brows furrowed and conviction in her voice.

"I'm still just Link," he had shrugged.

And Zelda could understand, she made a point to call him by name from that point onwards, and made sure to receive the same treatment. He had opened his eyes like saucers.

"Princess-"  
"Zelda, Link, Zelda."

He gulped and looked at her for a while. He opened his mouth, but Zelda beat him to it.

"You would make me incredibly happy by calling me by name, Link, I may be princess, I may be a ruler, but I am still Zelda, too, and having someone call me that once in a while would be nice."

His eyes searched her face, and he sighed as he nodded.

"Sorry, Zelda, I was expecting you to treat me as I wanted and wasn't even thinking about you."

Zelda smiled, and let it go, it was so easy to talk with him, no hidden motives, no double meanings, no secret alliances, no treason, no fear, just Zelda talking her heart out... 

"Zelda?"

She laughed, looked at him, searched his face, and felt a shiver down her spine.

Link sat straight, "Everything you've said to me won't leave my lips," he put a hand to his chest "I swear."

She squinted, "Can you read minds, Link?"

Link relaxed, "Your face is really expressive when you don't try to control it."

She looked up and sighed, remembering her Father's warnings for being an open book.

Link leaned towards her, "I appreciate it," he moved his hands "you talking to me."

Zelda snorted, "It's the least I could do."

"No, you could've easily treated me as a servant, shun me and order me," he smiled as he saw Zelda look horrified at such curt behaviour "but you decided otherwise."

"Stop treating me as if I am such a grand person, please."

Link chuckled, "You are a grand person, Zelda."

Zelda brushed off his words, changed topics and went back to Midna and him.

"I was envious of her, you know, of you. Which is dumb, because it wasn't exactly a walk in the park, and you were scared, and in danger, but, you know..."

"You wanted to do more, I get it."

"... I never got to thank her..."

Link laughed, "Being thanked would not sit well with her, I tell you," Zelda looked confused, "because you see, being thanked by you would've meant that everything she did was for you and the Light World, could you imagine?"

Zelda understood and laughed, "The horror!"

Link smiled, "She would've felt super offended."

Zelda let her laugh die out, the corners of her mouth still upwards, "But still... I would've liked to thank her." She ended with a tinge of sadness. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to Link beside her. He followed her movements lazily.

Zelda squared her shoulders, "I, Zelda Eugenia Harkinian Hyrule, want to convey my utmost gratitude to you...Link..."

Link helped her, "Orden, Link Orden."

"...Link Orden." Zelda then bowed her head. 

"Zelda, please." He was glad she hadn't made a fuss about his surname, but this was still too much.

"You better get used to this, I will have you honored with every badge and title I can find."

Link made a face, and she laughed. Zelda felt her eyes grow tired, they had talked for a long while.

"Will you let me? Will you come see me in Castle Town?" she let herself fall into the makeshift bed Link had prepared.

"If Her Majesty wishes me to be there, then I will," he adjusted the clothes in her bed and covered her.

"Link."  
"If you want me to go, then I will."

Zelda nodded, too tired to open her eyes, "Yes, please."

He nodded to no one, and settled into the bed.

"You would be a breath of fresh air," Zelda mumbled.

Link turned himself to look at her, his eyes were closing too, and as he tried to reconcilie the Princess he had known throughout his adventure and the one that had bared herself now, he fell asleep.

He gave a prayer to keep the nightmares at bay tonight.


	3. I understand

He knew her feet must hurt, but she remained silent and bore with it. 

"Link?"

He stopped beside a rock, sighed and then motioned to her to sit.

"I am also eager to leave the desert, but I won't stand for you to just get hurt."

Zelda looked puzzled, but then Link pointed at her feet and she understood.

"Oh, Link, I can still bear with it, really."

But his face left little to discussion, so she sat. He began cleaning her feet with cloth and then ripped a large piece and wrapped one foot and then the other. She stood and thanked him again, he looked at her, hopeful, but she just smiled, curtsied and kept on walking.

It was endearing, really, the way he looked out for anything that would be a bother to her and try to fix it, but she wasn't going to take advantage of that. He had offered to give her his boots to walk in the desert, she had been thankful, but when she had asked what he was going to wear, his face had remained stoic and he had mumbled - barely audibly - that he was going to walk barefooted. Zelda hadn't lost her smile, she just had thanked him again and began walking. Link had showed worry at every moment, but Zelda hadn't swayed from her decision.

The few bokoblins they encountered weren't a problem for Link, and Zelda watched his movements with fascination. He was feral, ruthless, and clever, whatever he could find to make him have the advantage he took; he had once thrown his boot into a bokoblin's face just to have a few more seconds to finish the one that he was fighting. He always had an eye on her, she didn't know how he managed to be aware of everything and not fail miserably, but he did. After a while, and to Link's great relief, they encountered a group of bokoblins with bulbos, he made quick work of everyone and explained to Zelda how riding one would be a great idea. If she had concerns about riding a huge monster she hid it well, and soon enough, with some slight difficulties thanks to the beast's wild nature, Zelda grabbed Link's torso with strenght and they moved through the desert towards Lake Hylia.

The winds changed near twilight, and they saw the sun hide under green luscious grass, they had said goodbye to the bulbo before exiting the desert and now Zelda felt the need to kneel and kiss the ground, but controlled her impulses. Link lead her to a spring, unwrapped her feet and asked her to please tend to her wounds. They were barely bruises, but she did as told and washed her feet, she also took advantage of the spring and washed her face and arms, as she turned to tell Link to follow suit she saw him cut some grass and bring it to his mouth. A clear, strong tune came out of it, he repeated it three times and then turned towards her.

She must have shown confusion, or Link was really good at reading people, because he answered without being asked.

"Horse grass, my horse will hear its call and come to us."

Zelda looked to the distance and frowned.

"Epona will find us," he commented, almost offended.

Zelda smiled at him, "Of course your horse would be the most amazing horse ever."

Link puffed his chest and nodded, "I have nothing to say against that."

Zelda sat in the grass and played with it while looking at Link. Blonde hair, blue eyes, strong body, the sweetest smile, and the softest voice. All she could think of was that he was a boy, a pure boy she had unknowingly tainted. Zelda could only berate herself since the Goddesses where too far away. She gave such a sweet boy such horrible experiences.

She had awoken near dawn with a nightmare, fire in her kingdom and she was unable to do anything, not that it was far from reality, which only made it harder; but she couldn't go back to sleep and soon after, Link had awoken with a start too. She had calmed him down, his hands were gripping his covers with such strenght his knuckles were white, his breathing was labored and sweat pearled his forehead. He had looked at her, smiled, and then he had breathed out and relaxed. Zelda was too scared to ask about his nightmare.

"Zelda?"

She looked up and saw him smiling and pointing away, she followed his finger and surely, a horse was galloping in their direction. She laughed.

"I had no doubt, you know, none."

He took a last handful of water, splashed his face with it, and went to meet his horse.

"Epona!" his voice was filled with love, and his horse reciprocated, its head came straight to his chest, he patted its head, and looked at Zelda.

"Zelda, Epona," he then motioned towards Zelda, "Epona, Zelda."

The horse looked up to Zelda.

"I have nothing to bribe him," she whispered.

Link snickered, "She, and she actually doesn't like bribes, she's too smart for that."

Zelda sighed and took a step towards her, "Well, then I guess an introduction is in place. It's a pleasure, Epona, my name is Zelda, I am impressed by both your beauty and strenght, and I would be most grateful if you could let me ride you and take me to Castle Town."

Epona blinked, took a step back and then went towards Zelda, breathed her in and then let her head hit her arm.

Link laughed, "She likes you!" he put a hand in Zelda's shoulder, "come on, give her a pat."

Zelda did as told, Epona's eyes were shining, "Is she... She's happy, isn't she?"

Link gave her the biggest smile she had seen so far, "She is! She would've taken you to Castle Town anyways, since I would've taken you there, but she's happy you took your time to adress her." he patted Epona's muzzle, put his forehead in there and closed his eyes "we'll go home, soon, girl."

He opened his eyes and turned to Zelda, "Up we go."

Zelda grabbed Epona's saddle and mounted the horse, Link was about to do the same when he stopped.

"Link?"  
"I realise I should've asked this before, but you have no problem with me being in such close proximity, right?"

Zelda made a face, "No, Link, I don't. Come on up."

Link sat with a swift movement, "It won't get you in trouble, will it?" Zelda shook her head no, "Are you positive?"

Zelda looked vexed, "I will get really angry with anyone that picks on you."

"Don't make it too obvious," he laughed.

They had a day before they arrived to Castle Town, and as the night settled over them, Zelda wistfully looked towards Lake Hylia, she had recollections of entering Hyrule Field when her head fell into Link's back.

"...Zelda," Link repeated, " let's change positions, you sit on front."

Zelda furrowed her brows, confusion seeping into her face, "What?"

"You're falling asleep, come on, let's change."

He didn't wait for and answer as he stopped Epona and got off her, Zelda grabbed the saddle, "It won't happen again, I'm sorry." She had no recollection of falling asleep.

Link raised and eyebrow, "I want you to sleep, though. Let's change so you can do it, also I'll get to be at peace, since I won't have to worry about maybe dropping the future Queen of Hyrule from a horse."

She could taste his good humor, and she was too tired to keep on protesting. She moved to get off, and into Link's arms.

"Uh? You didn't have to..." 

Zelda looked confused and then shook her head.

"Shoot, sorry..."

Link helped her get on this time, he got on and grabbed the reins.

"Are you alright?"

Zelda sighed and looked at him, "How awkard is this going to end up being?"

Link flashed her a smile, "Zero awkardness, of course. Just use me as a pillow, I'll wake you when we're near the Castle, and nobody will be the wiser."

Zelda let her head fall on his chest, "You, sir, are a blessing."

"My, I'm flattered."

"And I'll take you up on your word and let myself be comfortable, so bear with me a little."

Link remained impassive as Zelda sat with her legs together and off the side of Epona's flank, she then put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Link."

Link sat motionless and then cleared his throat, "May I?"

Zelda raised her eyes, but before she could understand, Link's arms enclosed her and secured her by the waist.

Improper, was the first word to come to her mind, but she could feel his heartbeat and she was so tired that knowing that she wasn't going to fall in the middle of her sleep helped her rest.

Link made sure to go through the less stony roads, go around any kind of threat and also any kind of traveller, Zelda slept soundly against him and he could feel his palms sweating. He could make out the Castle's outline, and he could imagine the people's uproar at not finding the Princess, he glanced at her and then sighed, if only he could give her some more time to recover. 

Zelda woke with the slightest of nudges on her arm, Link hugged her to keep her from falling and she raised her head from the crook of his neck, the shiest of sunrays touched her and she hid her eyes with her hands.

"Oh, Nayru, did I sleep too much?"

She felt Link's rumbling chest, "You slept enough, don't worry," he motioned with his head to the nearing Castle, "we're almost there."

Zelda let her eyes wash over the wrecked Castle before realization settled in.

"Oh, Nayru!" she looked at Link, he looked back, worried. "You didn't sleep!"

Link snickered, "No, ma'am."

And then he kept staring ahead, Zelda shook her head. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry-"

"Zelda, don't worry, I'm completely fine, I got used to a few hours of sleep."

"But you have to sleep."

"And I will, I'm not invincible, sadly," Zelda didn't appreciate the joke, "as soon as I make sure that you arrive well to Castle Town, and I go back to Ordon, I will take the biggest nap Hyrule will ever record."

As that didn't sit well with Zelda - he wasn't sure her face could look more malcontent - he tried to look apologetic.

"You can rest in the Castle, you must know that."

"Since I will be condecorated with every badge and title you will find, I find it hard to believe I won't at least get a personal room inside the Castle, maybe a whole wing if you're generous," Zelda still didn't find it funny, "but even if I stayed for a whole day, I wouldn't sleep a wink." He locked eyes with her "I must go back to Ordon and make sure that everyone is all right."

Zelda bit her lip and nodded.

"I appreciate your offer," he assured "wholeheartedly."

She could feel him trying to ease this on her, and she squeezed his arm, "I know, don't worry."

Zelda gazed at the Castle, and tried to prepare herself for it.

"I'll take you to the Castle, people are surely looking for you," she nodded, "I will then return to Ordon, I don't know how things are there, they musn't be too bad, but I'll come back as soon as I can," he could see a smile forming on her face, "I would say a month and a half before I return."

Zelda nodded, "Okay, I'll be waiting."

Before they could be seen from the Castle, Link dismounted, Zelda looked as he grabbed the reins and guided Epona inside. Just before they entered he looked at her.

"I am and always will be your ally, do not doubt my allegiance."

Zelda felt the fear easing its hold on her heart.

"Link, from here on out, and whenever I am in the presence of more people, I will have to be less..."

The words died in her throat, but Link could recall her nickname. Her face lost sight of color, of movement, of life. Her eyes washed over him before settling to the first people awaiting for them.

"They view feelings as weakness," she offered.

Link squeezed her hand, bit down the urge to ask her what she thought of it, "I understand."

He reminded himself that he had no right to feel robbed when he saw the Ice Princess before him. Regal and beautiful.

And terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> There will be new characters next chapter, and I was wondering wether you would like them to be OC's, franchise characters', a mix? Chapters should be up every Tuesday, I feel like I might be hexing it writing it, but so far I've been doing alright so. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Also, we are entering uncharted-kind-of waters so maybe if you have prompts you would like to see, you could write them down. 
> 
> See you!


	4. The princess' return

Whatever uproar he had imagined the return of the Princess would make, he was sure he fell short on imagination.

As soon as they saw the Princess they began to call for her. Begs, wails, shouts. Link put himself on front, full height, shoulders squared, eyes alert. He felt bad for treating them the same as a mob of bokoblins but he could feel Zelda's tension and the look some of the citizens were giving her were nothing short of worrying. They moved slowly, the same people made a barrier around them, the few soldiers that were accompanying them tried to control the crowd, but Link knew that their restraint had more to do with Zelda - maybe some of it with him, as he was sure he looked capable enough - but he made sure to remember the soldiers that at least tried to protect her, some didn't even move away from their positions. 

As they neared the Square they could see the Castle and its destruction, Link moved with intent, keeping in check every tear-smeared, angry shouting or apparently unaffected face. From the corner of his eye he saw what caused, in big part, this reaction; bulletin boards were posted throughout the Square, Link side glanced Zelda. She remained stoic, smiling slightly to everyone, nodding at people or raising her hand in acknowledgement; those boards had long lists of dead soldiers and citizens.

They were making their way to the Castle's entrance when a group of snobbishly looking men moved hurriedly towards Zelda.

"Princess!"  
"Thank the Goddessses!"  
"My prayers have been answered!"

They started talking to her, so fast and all at the same time that Zelda could only sigh. They didn't stop. Link glared at them.

"Surely you could all wait till her Majesty has eaten and rested, right?"

They looked offended, and he could feel Zelda's surprise. He kept on walking, and they followed behind, still looking to each other.

He knew the Castle had seen better days, but he had actually expected a less functioning machine; he was greeted by maids - some of them came crying to Zelda, and the way she squeezed back some of their hands made him sigh in relief - some soldiers squared themselves when they saw her and genuinely smiled, and there were already people making repairs. 

Zelda dismounted with his help, and he escorted her to the entrance, Zelda rested a hand on one of the main doors and exhaled, so low he was sure only he could have heard it. She kept on walking, and Link remained on her right side, a few steps behind.

He remembered the Castle, and he could recall the Grand Hall they were crossing. As of now, it was filled with construction materials and people shouting at each other, four souldiers had come to greet her Majesty, and had nodded towards Link before putting themselves in position around her.

She went straight to a private room, it was small, but it had a table that could separate her from others and enough chairs for her guests. The soldiers remained outside, the men hurriedly sat, and Link accompanied Zelda to her chair.

And then the men let go, money and land, oath breakers and slander. Link remained inexpressive but he could see already that they had worries that were not to be solved in the face of Zant's invasion. Zelda took note of a few things and dismissed two of them, she talked about money to another and he too, took his leave. The remaining two were expectant.

"How many are left from the council?"

They looked at each other, "Old Rauru died, we found him inside the Castle, he was found on his bed..."  
"Dotour lost all of his lands-"  
"A vast amount, he still has two plots of-"  
"A vast amount then, Dotour is trying to not lose everything."  
"Mikau and Kafei are..."  
"Fighting..."  
"They are slandering each other and are at each others throats, basically."

Zelda nodded, "Call for a meeting then, everyone has to come, in uhm," she looked through the tiny window, "three hours."

The men bowed, and left.

"You have to eat and rest, Zelda," said Link through gritted teeth.  
"Right."

She raised her head, "Hey, everything is fine, this is how things are in here, I am actually a bit surprised everything is working so well."  
"You still should eat and rest, you have just fended against an invasion..."  
"We. And mainly you," she smiled, "also I am well rested. Remember how I hoarded the night?" Link's face made her giddy with happiness, "but I will do as you say, Hero, I owe it to you."

Link opened the door and followed, they went up the stairs he had walked as a wolf in what felt like a lifetime ago. Her room was in better shape, a fire was heating her room and Zelda fell soundly on her bed. Link opened the door and told one soldier to bring food for her Majesty.

He stood by her door.

"Link, I must say that I am most grateful for your concern, it does make things feel less heavy."

He didn't speak.

"I thank you for everything you did, and everything you went out of your way to do, too. I will be awaiting for you here, you are free to go now."  
"Tell one of your maids to ready a room for me, I'm staying."

Zelda snickered, but realised soon enough he was serious.

"Link you must go back to Ordon."  
"I am not leaving you with this."  
"You are not."

He had his brows furrowed.

"Link, this," she motioned towards the Castle, "is my life, I know how to handle it, I was born and raised in it." Zelda came towards him, "Also, you are not leaving me with it, because for one this is my burden," she stood to her height and affectedly said, "I am Princess Zelda Eugenia Harkinian Hyrule," she winked, "so if anything you are returning me to my duty, and two," she touched his arm, "you are coming back, aren't you? For me to give you the whole west wing of the Castle."

Link snorted, "Zelda..."

Two knocks on the door and Zelda retreated to her bed, "Yes?"

"Your Highness, I brought you food."

Link opened the door and let her in, the maid looked at him briefly, and her blush followed her movements.

"Thank you, Leela."

The maid curtsied and left.

"Link, I am not letting you carry more of my burdens, I barely know how to thank you now."  
"You don't have to thank me."  
"And you said that you needed to go back to Ordon, don't make me feel guilty for keeping you here."

Link stood still, closed his eyes.

"Link, you will regret it if you stay. Please go back to Ordon... I won't go anywhere."

And he sighed. 

"Okay," he made fists of his hands and nodded.  
"Link", Zelda looked at him, and couldn't say anything.  
"I am saying 'okay' because I understand, not because I'm angry or anything," when Zelda didn't say anything he bowed, "I swear."

He stood by the door two seconds more than necessary, "I'll see you soon."

And he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye Linky, hope you come back soon!!


	5. Not an answer

Link had taken Epona that same afternoon and rode back home, without Zelda just a few glances were given to him, he had lost importance.

He let Epona make the trip back to Ordon - he was exhausted - and slept while riding. Near dawn, two days later, he arrived to the bridge; he had given a look at Coro's hut, but nothing stroke him as odd and he could feel the tension leaving his body.

He left Epona to freshen up at the spring and walked to his house, it was still too early for anybody to be out, and as he looked towards the village from his house, he left out a breath he had been holding since leaving Ordon. He could feel the tears gathering.

He was home.

His house was as he left it, and he appreciated everyone's respect as he dusted and tidied. The drawings he had made - back when all he was and all he was ever going to be was a farm hand - stood on his desk, and he touched them with sadness. He could hear Midna's laugh in his ear. 

He was different than the man who had left.

When he went towards the village - a couple of hours later - Talo was the first to see him. It seemed as if he had made it his duty to be the lookout, just as he had done back in Kakariko. Talo waved and shouted his name, and soon everyone near him was getting out of their homes to greet him. 

Link smiled and could feel tears falling. Everyone noticed, because the hugs were longer, the smiles more watery, the welcome homes more stronger. Zelda had been right, he would have regretted not coming back.

As the adults returned to their activities, all with promises of a welcome home feast, Link was left with Talo and Malo, who had rushed to his side as soon as he heard his brother shout. Link was laughing in relief, everyone was crying in happiness. Talo left his post as lookout with such easiness he was surprised; Link's power, he mussed.

They made their way to Colin's house, and people waved from their houses, everyone had heard the news from their neighbors. Beth rushed towards them and Link caught her in his arms, her laugh clear and pure. Colin and Illia caught sight of him at the same time, and by the time they were within arms reach, Mayor Bo and Rusl too, were smiling from their doors.

Link was a snotty mess by the time they finished hugging, Illia patted his arm and Colin lent him a handkerchief; Bo was right behind him and gave him a bone-crushing hug, they escorted him then to Rusl's house, where the man in question stood still, the door slightly open.

"Hi," Link wiped his eyes with his arm, and Rusl brought him to his chest. Link hid his face on his neck and exhaled. Farore, he felt tired.

"Link, dear, come here."

The house was warm and the fire painted everything with a soft light. Uli was sitting on a big chair, looking comfortable even though she was heavily pregnant. As soon as he saw her, Link could only gasp for air.

"Come on, sweetie, come here."

And he did. He kneeled before her, and when Uli patted his head he let his arms snake around her, and squeezed. He wanted to cry and shout about the injustices he had suffered, about the way he felt a sham, and a weakling, about how he knew he was no longer the man they had known, that they loved. 

"I'm glad you're here."

But am I?, he worried. He wanted to howl in pain, run away till his legs would give out, till he couldn't feel anymore. And this woman here, the woman who had raised him, didn't need such burdens placed upon her.

He nodded, unsure his voice wouldn't crack, and Uli caressed him, wiped his tears, played with his hair and soothed him.

He was not fine.  
He was...  
He was...

Rusl gave them space and motioned for everyone to step outside. Colin grabbed his hand and looked worried.

"Is Link all right?"

Rusl didn't say anything, but squeezed Colin's hand harder.

"He-"  
"We will do everything we can to help him, right?

Rusl looked hopeful, and Colin closed his mouth. 

That hadn't been an answer.


	6. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Link is a sad sad boy. He needs a hug, people.

Link had been nothing but a gentleman, nothing but helpful, nothing but smiles since he left Uli a fortnight ago. He went there daily, more than twice a day. It wasn't that she was jealous, nor was it as if she wanted him to stop coming to the village or stop seeing Uli, but...

He was different, he felt different, almost desperate in his need to help. He had fixed everyone's fences, began working in repairing anything amiss in people's houses, he spent everyday with the children and her. He went back to his house just to sleep.

Once, when he had taken the sheeps to graze, she saw him drawing and drawing and writing letters, she had seen him with three full pages - fervently writing - when curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had made her way as silently as she could. She knew that if he had been alert, she would have been caught instantly, but he was feverish in concentration, and before he could hide his work she saw a name: Midna. He hadn't been flustered and he hadn't gotten angry, he got his pages, put them inside his clothes and calmly asked what was wrong. She hadn't been able to say anything about them, nothing about her worries, and a perfect chance to talk slipped past and they walked in silence to her house to have lunch.

In the feast after his return, he told everyone of his trials, of his adventures, about yetis in snowpeak, and ancient beings called Occa, about Telma and a group he called friends that had helped him gather clues to stop the menace that had threatened the kingdom, about Prince Ralis - at which point the kids started to give their own version of the story - and about Princess Zelda.

Illia could feel secrets swirling around them, his eyes were haunted with them, and he would look and not speak for a few seconds and then smile and keep on talking about something else. She couldn't be sure if everyone noticed and decided to respect his silence, or if they just couldn't see the way his eyes shone at times, or the way his eyebrows rose on their own, his hands would try to grab things that were not there, his smile was sometimes not directed at them, sometimes she wasn't sure he was seeing them at all. But she didn't know, and the one time she had asked her father about it, he had snorted and told her he had no idea what she was talking about, but he, too, had a glint on his eyes that resembled Link's.

She had nothing but a feeling, and as such she tried to talk about it with Link. He was never alone, though; mornings were spent training, and cleaning and playing with the children; lunch was at Uli's or anybody else that had invited him; afternoons were spent with Rusl or Bo or helping people out; dinner was at Uli's and then he would talk to her, a lot. He usually left when Uli had gone to bed, and from there he went back to his house. Illia was already in bed at that point.

The next time Fado asked for Link's help she was there. He had a way with animals, as she had witnessed since they were kids in his relationship with Epona, and the sheep too, looked as if they could understand everything he said, to say that she was envious would be an understatement.

"Mind if I make you company?"  
"You're always welcome to come sit with me," he was sitting in a slope, a Hawk's grass hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Solitude seemed more your thing, these last days."

He shrugged, he was about to tell her about how his time was spent with people, and that he had actually been avoiding solitude, but the words died on his mouth because that was not what she meant.

"You've always been an exception."  
"Would you've been comfortable enough to write those letters in my company?"

He had been sending letters daily half-way his stay, it helped him cope with... whatever we was coping with, actually. They were all for Zelda, even the ones that started with Midna's name, he felt she was the only one that could understand.

"Maybe you could've helped me word them better," he smiled, but Illia just couldn't. His carefree attitude, which she had loved, now was terrifying. 

"Who is Midna?"

Link sighed, "A friend, a good friend of mine." He glanced at her, "Wasn't aware that snooping around was your thing."

He didn't feel offended, but he was decidedly uncomfortable. He struggled with that. This was Illia, his best friend since... forever. 

"It kind of became my thing when you closed off like a clamp."

He winced. He deserved that. He hadn't been avoiding her on purpose, but he did breath easier when she stopped looking at him for answers. He really didn't have the right to feel hurt.

Link raised an eyebrow, laughed, "Now that's more like the Illia I know."  
She didn't appreciate his humor, "Can't say the same."

Link knew, knew somewhere inside him should hurt, should be hurting right now at this jab she had just made, but he couldn't for the life of him be pissed, or hurt, he wasn't even ashamed. He felt tired, tired and sorry.

"Yeah," he shook his head, a boyish gesture that made his hair sway, and that to Illia had been the epitome of lovely, in what felt a lifetime ago, "sorry about that."

Illia pouted, "That's it?"

Link took the Hawk's grass out of his mouth, rolled it between his fingers, adjusted his legs, positioned his arms on his knees, played with the Hawk's grass some more and finally sighed.

He shrugged, shook his head.

"I... I don't know- I just... I'm sorry," he glanced at her, gave her a half-smile, "I don't want to hurt you, but I really don't..." he gestured, "I really don't know how to deal with... with..." he gave up.

Illia remained silent, Link looked at the sheep.

"This isn't fair to you."

Illia snorted, and then mumbled, "Yup, it is unfair to strip me from my best friend without me knowing why."

And in the same way that she knew he was having trouble, so did he know that she was hurting. He was hurting her, and that, that did hurt.

"I'm sorry, Illia."  
"I'm not looking to make you feel bad, Link. At all."

A couple of sheep bleated.

"Thanks for not giving me up, you know, back when I lost my memory."  
"There's no need to thank me, we're best friends, Illia." After a moment he added, "Even though it may not feel like that to you."

Illia bit her lip, he was being so frustrating.

"What are you so scared of?"

Link looked puzzled.

"Is it coming to the realisation that you may want to have time to yourself such a shock? That maybe you don't want everyone to know what happened to you? That maybe, you want to have your secrets secret even to your so called best friend?"

Link rised an eyebrow.

"But you want to kno-"

Illia sighed exasperated, "I was aiming more at making you speak, about whatever, but you weren't, about anything, so I may or may not have gotten a little bit angry."

Link had his brows hunched.

"What I'm trying to get at, Link, is that I want you to be comfortable with me to talk," she raised her hands, "or not! I don't care, whatever helps you." She looked accusingly, "What I want is for you to be fine, and I don't know if the villagers just don't see it, or have decided in a weird pact, to which I was not invited, to let you be, but you are not."

She stressed the last words.

"And it hurts to see you hurting."

He could be really oblivious, sometimes. He looked at her, Illia held his gaze.

"There are things that I won't tell you."

Illia looked amused, "Fine, secret boy."

Link huffed.

"I don't expect you to tell me everything, Link, but for the love of Hylia don't shut me off."

Link looked offended, "I did not."

She waved him off, "I meant, don't look so uncomfortable around me, you don't want me to pry, I won't, but, you know, don't let this drift us apart."

She remained silent, nodded to herself, and clapped her hands, ready to leave.

"Illia," Link called, he looked deep in thought, "sorry," she was about to scold him, but then he broke into a grin, "and thank you."

She stood then, and he followed. Link looked pensive, and then said.

"Do you have nightmares about your kidnapping?"

Illia bit her lip, she didn't want to make him feel guilty, because even though she knew that he had no blame, he was sure to put it on himself. But they were also trying to put things straight, which meant lying was not an option.

"Yeah, sometimes, It's still pretty fresh, you know?"

He nodded, and Illia smiled.

"You know It's not your fault, right? You saved us."

Link made a face, it was still difficult for him to believe it.

"I have nightmares too," he confessed, "they started on my journeys and now, well, they aren't going away."

He grimaced, like admitting to such a thing made him uncomfortable.

"You've seen me talking to Uli, right?"

Illia nodded.

"I've been talking to Uli about us, about the kids, about every good memory I have recollection of. I've been trying to remember the good old times, you know, see if they can win over."

Illia squeezed her hands, "How's it gone?"

He made a face, "Uli says that I have to be patient, give it more time."

She gave him a thin lipped smile, "She's right."

He huffed and looked sad. Illia pondered.

"You've changed."

He flinched, looked away, and meekly said, "So has everyone told me."

Illia put a hand on his shoulder, "And why are you looking ashamed? It's not like It's bad, people change when things change, and things have changed enormously for you, it's obvious you would."

Link looked unconvinced, but smiled.

"It's not bad, Link."

But it sure as hell was painful.


	7. Hawks are faster than postmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Link is a puppy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Link had appeared on Illia's door the next morning, children in tow. They were talking and laughing and Link looked at her in the eye; while she chuckled at the sight he invited her to practice the bow. She didn't have time to think before Beth had grabbed her hand and asked her with fluttery eyes to please, please come with them.

She was sitting on grass a while later, Colin was devouring every word and movement that Link made, Beth was cheering and mocking Talo, and Malo was sitting, far and aloof.

"That is not fair," screamed Talo, as Link effortlesly pierced a pumpkin that served as target.

"You'll be able to do it, too, you just gotta practice."

Talo tried the bow but failed to shoot the arrow very far. Frustrated, he let out a cry and looked at Link. He smiled.

"Practice," he repeated, and as he got down to Talo's level he adjusted his posture, "and fixing your posture will make you better at this, I promise."

Colin waited paitently for his turn, with Beth talking to Talo. Malo was muttering beside Illia, something about having better things to do, when she noticed Link tense and rise to his height.

She sit straight, nervous at his change in attitude when she heard sound coming from the road that linked Ordon to Hyrule Field. Nobody else noticed, as Beth and Talo started to bicker about his skills. Link turned, his front facing the newcomer. From the rustling of grass appeared a man, jogging and controlling his breath audibly, dressed in white with a sleveless shirt and pants that showed his legs to the world. The postman.

The postman stopped away from them, still jogging in place. Recognizing them as villagers, he greeted.

"Hey!"

He was rewarded with low 'heys' in return.

"May I ask where can I find Sir Malo, Sir Bo, Misses Sera and..." he squinted his eyes as he read a piece of parchment, "Sir Link."

Link was by his side in an instant, Malo walked towards the postman while calling on Talo.

"I'm Link."

The postman smiled and handed him a bundle of letters. Illia cleaned her pants as she got up.

"Malo," the boy looked uninterested and as the postman gave him a box he motioned towards his brother to take it. 

Talo had his face painted with puzzlement but took the box. He lost his footing, looked alarmed, and stared at Malo for answers.

"We have better things to do now," Malo said to the air, and started walking towards the village. 

Talo followed, not before offering the postman to help him find the people he had asked for. Beth had looked interested in Link's letters, but the boy had secured them inside his clothes and was smiling to her.

Illia decided to go with the others back to the village, remembering her conversation with Link, and took Beth's hand before the girl could argue.

Colin followed behind; as soon as Link had promised to practice with him afterwards.

Link's heart was beating wildly. He had been writing letters, too many perhaps, but he had wanted to make sure that Zelda didn't feel even an inkling of doubt about his friendship.

And now he had letters from her on his clothes.  
From Zelda.  
She had taken the effort to write back. 

As soon as Colin's back dissapeared from his sights, he grabbed the ladder to his house and got up in two swift motions. He was opening the first letter as he went through the theshold.

She had written it the same day he had left, wanting to make sure that he understood she had asked him to leave because she thought it was the right thing for him, and that she wanted him to know that that didn't change the fact that she wanted him back.

Link was smiling as he realized his first letter to her would alleviate her worries; he had thanked her for making him go to Ordon, and that he was still planning on going back to receive the rewards she had promised.

He sit, opened the second letter and couldn't help the hand that tried to supress a grin.

She asked him to feel free to tell her to stop sending letters if it made him uncomfortable in any way - he decidedly shook his head no - and started telling him about the frustration that followed her within the castle. She had had to face a decaying morale. There were nobles that questioned the very invasion she had just fended. She felt horrible for feeling gratitude at the reports from affected citizens, but they had been proof enough to most. 

Link was frowning when he opened the third one.

She was thanking him for his work, talked some more about lack of discipline, lack of trustworthy people, lack of strenght, lack of endurance, lack of wisdom. She had asked him to forgive such sour mood, and hoped he was faring well. 

She hadn't received a single one of his letters, he realized. He reclined on his chair, grabbed the hair that fell on his forehead. She had surely paid for the best postman, probably bribed someone. He hadn't done that, and everyone knew that the postmen from the provinces were slow and not as prestigious. Should he bribe the next one?

He had decided to go back to Castle Town after Uli gave birth, that meant a couple of days, two weeks at most. He took paper and pen, but knew that it wouldn't arrive on time so he sighed in frustration and got up. 

He kicked a rock on the road to the village and frowned; if only they had a more convenient means of speaking.

He perked his head up before he could realise something was coming his way. A hawk dived towards him and he prepared to jump out of the way when he saw parchment tied to its leg.

... A messenger... hawk?

The animal cried before setting on a nearby branch, Link raised his hands, trying to protect his eyes from the wind.

The animal screeched once more, but remained on its spot and looked at Link. Link got closer and could've sworn that the bird was looking bored.

"Is that for me?" the bird cocked its head, let out a weak cry. Link gave one step forward, slowly raised his hand, decided that the hawk was not going to hurt him, and nimbly took the message from the bird.

It was Zelda's.

'Dearest Link:

Have you received all my letters? There were eight in total. I have to know, since I bribed considerable for them to get on time. 

I have received two from you, thank you for sending them; It is thanks to that that I have let Auru lend me his hawk. I have prepared already a sizeable plot of land and a lord title for you. Did you know that Auru worked for my father and was my tutor till I was four? I would have loved for you to be here and see the faces in the council when he greeted them.

Ashei has already - and rather straightforwardly - told me that she could make disappear anybody I wanted with nothing to be tracked back to me.

Shad has been using his title to make me look good.

Have I already told you that I have the whole castle to your name?

I can't thank you enough, Link. I hope you are enjoying your time with your family.

I'll be waiting,  
Zelda.'

Illia opened the door and was greeted by Link's shining smile.

"Would you like to have some tea?"

She frowned, "Are you asking me to feed you?"

He shook his head, never losing his smile.

"No, I meant at my house. We can buy a cake at Sera's."

Illia looked at him with half-closed eyes, Link smiled.

"Come on, I'll let you choose."

He had started to talk about his letters as he moved about preparing everything for their meal. Midna had started as a partner on his adventure and had ended up becoming a close friend who sacrificed herself to help him and the princess. He had spoken with pain, but with the numb understanding of anyone that knew there was nothing to be done.

He had put the water to boil when princess Zelda's name had come out.

He had been writing to princess Zelda.  
The Princess Zelda.

Illia had thought it a lie - with reason. The princess was known as regal, and just; beautiful, and hardworking; lovely, and a force to be feared, but cold to the point of being nicknamed after it, and manipulative to the point of being feared by all - but Link had assured her that, yes, they were friends, and that though he couldn't refute every rumor Illia had ever heard about the princess, he was willing to see for himself rather than trust faceless and nameless people's judgements.

Illia could feel the pangs of jealousy coursing through her, but controlled her feelings. Link looked hopeful, and for once Illia did not see the swirling behind his eyes when talking about his adventures. What he had with the princess - or thought he had - was still untainted.

She had teased him about it, - because of course she was going to - but he remained calm and happy. Illia decided to bite down all of her fears, and encouraged his friendship with the heir. He was happy.

The kettle let out a high pitched shrill when the hawk decided to join in the singing.

Illia's eyes grew wide, "She sent you a hawk?"

Link snickered at her tone but nodded.

"She did. I'm sending it back soon, It's already recovered."

As if to confirm what he said the hawk cried again. Link turned off the kettle, took a parchment from a nearby table and attached it to the hawk's leg. He had been swift before, strong, but now everything seemed to carry something else, a choice, as if every movement was thought upon. 

And the way he maneuvered his message made her feel a chill down her spine.

"You're leaving."

And as it wasn't a question he just gave her a glance and smiled.

"I am," he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say bye bye to Link for a while, we're going somewhere else!


	8. The crown secret

She felt a headache incoming. He had left almost an hour ago, and the steady pressure on her skull had increased from then; as if she needed another reason to beg him to stay.

The minutes had ticked away, and she felt her uneasiness grow, she had given up sleep after what had seemed like an eternity. It had been 43 minutes.

Sleep had been evading her since her father's dead, and when the invasion had come, it had become even harder to find.

She tried to forget Link's arms around her waist.

She sighed and sat up. She felt tired, but knew that sleep wasn't going to come. Life was an endless loop of being tired and not being able to rest. Especially for her.

She remembered Link's face before he left, and knew that if she did nothing to fix that, her work was going to be sloppy.

She scratched her letter time after time. Too snobby, too friendly, too regal, too stuffy. She shredded the paper between her fingers, relaxing her tense body. She was being too... too... she was not used to being worried so much about one singular person.

But then again, she reminded herself, he had been nothing but helping, nothing but nice, nothing but friendly towards her. He had saved her kingdom and had asked for nothing in exchange - yet -, he was a young boy who had suffered too much for her foolish mistakes. The least she could do was offer her friendship.

If he accepted a Lord title and a plot of land, then the nagging feeling of treason could - hopefully - leave her alone. 

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had felt talking with him next to the fire. She had a letter written in a couple of minutes, she held to it as if it were a crown secret.

It felt like one. 

As she exited her room, an errand boy - who probably thought he was totally surreptitious - moved hastily through the hallways and away from her. Her face betrayed no emotion as she nodded to the guards.

She walked towards her workroom and was disrupted by a noble.

"Your Highness," he greeted, as if he had found her by chance. 

Zelda kept on walking, this was an old waltz to her. She was sure they had been dying to call for her. Link must have looked menacing enough.

"It is with great joy that I come to greet you, your Highness," he walked a number of steps behind her, enough to her right to be seen. Without a guard it would have been a slight to walk in a blind spot.

Zelda kept her mouth shut.

"Where has the young man who brought you here gone?" she couldn't understand how her not engaging in the conversation didn't deter any of them.

She nodded to the people who passed them. They eyed the man following her. He was a merchant, meddlesome, and with a knack to get on her nerves; but so far, harmless.

"Does her Highness wish for me to send that letter?"

She couldn't help the reflex of bringing the letter to her lap and look at him with harsh eyes. Meddlesome man.

He looked perplexed for a second, "I'll take that as a no, your Worship."

She stopped hearing his footsteps when she resumed walking. She puckered her lips, it was just a letter.

She sat on her chair, looked at the room. It had been kept fairly well. That, or her people had fixed it first thing. Either was possible; Zant hadn't been much within the castle, and her people had a respectful amount of fear of her.

The letter was left in front of her, and she glanced at it periodically.

She couldn't go out.  
She wouldn't let just anybody touch it.  
And she had to let go of it soon, before she thought too much about it - him - and she destroyed the letter altogether just to regret it a second after.

She was thinking about Link when a boy appeared at her door.

"Where you really gone?"

The boy entered the room without waiting for her approval, a smile on his face.

"What does the hearsay say?"

"A bunch of different things. You died, you never left, you left because you gave up, you left to fight, you left for love, you left because everyone was insufferable, - I could believe that one - you killed yourself, you became mad," the boy cocked his head, thinking, "you are actually pregnant and don't want anyone to know, you were in league with the madman," he closed his eyes with force, squeezing out the information, "you faked everything and there was no invasion, and, oh," he opened his eyes, had a gleam in his eyes, "my favorite one, you died when your father died and you are now a whatcha-call-it?"

He looked at her for help.

"If you could give me more informa-"

"When you're a copy made with magic!"

"Oh," she frowned, "a shell, then."

"That one," he pointed his fingers at her.

She stared back.

"So, what was it?"

"Fought it and won. The invasion."

The boy smiled, his face scrunched up as he moved closer.

"Knew it."

Zelda eyed the boy.

"Are you alright?"

He gave her a loop-sided smile, "The future queen of Hyrule wants to know if a junior is fine?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Worried, I would say. I was worried," he sucked a breath, "getting really scared for a minute. You should've seen Gaebora when they were saying you were dead."

"Is he alright?"

He clicked his tongue, "I wouldn't put it past him to cry when he sees you."

Zelda looked to her bookshelves, poor man. She realized they were in her workroom and looked at the boy with concern.

"How come you came here?" she eyed the door, "If they find you here..."

"You have," he checked his wristwatch, "almost an hour and a half more to yourself. That man that brought you," he gave an approving look, "really feral. The guards were either too scared or too awed to confront him about you. Did he help you? He had a warrior's stance, I must admit, though when he saw me he gave me a really nice smile, do you have him under your spell already? Or-"

"Cade," she warned, "he was the one who defeated the invader. He saved me, the kingdom, and consequently all of the citizens. Be grateful. And polite."

Cade brought his lips together, lowered his eyebrows.

"Okay." He shook his head slightly, "I'll be around, then."

"Cade," she called.

He raised his head.

"Can I ask you to send a letter for me?"

She grabbed something from her table and made as if to give it to him.

She held onto it and Cade gave her a look.

"Make sure to bribe whoever will send it for it to be on time," she had said. Cade was wandering the streets with a pocket full of money. It was a letter for him, he was sure. Zelda hadn't said much, and he couldn't be sure that the man's name was Link, but he had a hunch, and hunches worked really well for him. 

Maybe he could give it to him in person? It hadn't been that long since he left. Zelda hadn't given him much to work with. And though usually that served him right, now it was unnerving. Zelda was worried about this Link, and Cade had a half-thougth of giving the letter to Gaebora. If only he didn't love her so.

He hadn't been looking for him, - he could swear on it - but there he was, it wasn't his hair or his clothing that drew his eyes to him; it was the way he walked: deadly. He was walking hurriedly through the streets towards the business district. Cade narrowed his eyes, he was going to the bohemian district, especifically. He went straight to the post office and paid for the normal delivery.

Yeah, fuck that Link.


	9. You have to prove yourself

Cade could be feeling regret. 

He couldn't be sure, as it wasn't a common feeling to him, but seeing the princess of Hyrule look wistfully out the window, - a hand to her chest, and the other on the windowsill, the image of solitude - made him feel a pang on his chest. It could be that he was regretting - maybe - sending that letter with normal shipping. He hailed the sack of potatoes and started treading through soldiers.

Even if he had sent it via express, he was sure that to get to Ordona Province you needed three days on horseback and no detours. Probably. He couldn't be sure, as geography was a little bit out of his league. 

A soldier bumped onto him, Cade apologized. That Link guy could send a letter, too. Why did Zelda have to be the only one to send one? Too much of a Hero to keep in touch?

The princess had left the window. The cook told Cade where to put the cargo. 

Yesterday's meeting had gone all kinds of wrong. Gaebora had distraughtly gone over the nobles being dismissive of the invasion. Some had even shrugged off Zelda's input, the invasion - if there had been one - had had minimal effect on the kingdom. Sure, the princess had been put away for a couple of months, but she was alive, she had her kingdom almost intact; and they surely could talk about more pressing matters, such as what's-his-name lord, and one uncle who had fallen in disgrace.

Cade had had to fight back his laughter as Gaebora kept on talking, the old man was jittery and Cade couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Gaebora had been uptight since the meeting, - not like he had been nothing else before - and he had told Cade, anguish in his voice, that he had thought heads were going to roll, because Zelda's response had left the air thick with tension.

"Do you not trust my words, sir Dotour?"

Gaebora promised, sweat pearling his forehead, that he had seen the blood run from Dotour's face.

"I do not take it lightly when my word is dismissed so, as you all are aware," she had glanced at every man and woman on the room, "or were. A couple of months without me and you forget all types of respect?" she had stood up, nose crinkled, "Tomorrow I want everyone to bring a record of the provinces and towns affected by the invasion I have just fended."

Dotour had tried to calm her down, saying that maybe denying the invasion had been out of place, but they could all agree that what he had meant was that using the word 'invasion' was - maybe - going a little too far. None of the councilpeople had moved, Zelda was radiating magic, and they were all fond of being alive.

Dotour had given a weak attempt of a smile, Zelda hadn't calmed down.

"Tell that to every name on the bulletins displayed in the square. Or have you not gone there, yet?"

Dotour had had the decorum of remaining silent.

Gaebora had been dismissed shortly after, and Zelda had gone to her room in obvious distress, she had closed her door with a loud thud.

Cade let go of the sack of potatoes and huffed loudly.

"That the last one?" 

"Yes, sir."

The cook dismissed him, and Cade went to the garden.

The princess looked beautiful, all proper stance and clothes, she looked peaceful, surrounded by flowers and the everflowing fountain behind her back. Anybody else with less experience with the princess wouldn't have noticed, but Cade had grown up with her; which is why he knew she was frustrated to the Ancient Land on the Sky, and ready to chew someone's head off.

And yet - as usual - her voice was soft, "Cade."

He greeted with a nod, almost recoiled when he saw the letter.

"I need you to send another one."

He would have told her no if she had been less soft, but she gave him a slight smile, and he sighed.

"Yes, your Highness."

He looked around them to see if there were any guards. He spotted three, he also spotted four noblemen walking around. He stilled himself, this was reminiscent of the time when the king had died. He frowned, defeated, bowed slightly and made to go.

"Do you believe that an invasion happened?"

Cade closed his eyes. Chewed on his words.

"The castle is still destroyed, people were killed, you were trapped in that weird-looking-magic cage for almost three months. Of course I believe you."

Zelda chewed on her lower lip, "And yet I have to prove that it happened."

"They are being dumb. They are dumb. It shouldn't surprise you."

Zelda let out a laugh. The kind of laugh that was only a sigh to anybody else, but had a little more force behind it, a slight crinkle of her eyes. She bit her bottom lip to trap the words inside her. 

"Please make sure that the letter is sent."

Cade bowed. Zelda followed him with her eyes, smiled as she felt the sun kiss her skin.

Cade hid the letter in his clothes and puckered his lips, he left the castle without anybody noticing; as soon as he got to the post office he retrieved the last letter.

"Whom do I have to bribe in here for this to get to Ordona Province in three days?"

He received varied looks, but they all nodded to one man on the corner.

Fuck that Link, he hoped he came back.


	10. Damn letters

Cade was fumming. Was this Hylia's way of punishing him? The soldiers were dumb, the citizens were dumb, the nobles were dumb, and if it weren't for Gaebora, he would have denounced the Goddesses.

Zelda had been scavenging for her people's testimonies, because the nobles were still trying to convince her that their problems - which involved a lot of useless treason - were more important than no more than a couple of deaths.

The soldiers had taken their uselessness as a sign of her incompetence? That didn't even make sense, but they stood by it. They also blamed her for laying down their arms, which, true, that happened, but they also got to keep their lives because of it. They were still too angry and sore to see clearly.

The people were so divided it was dangerous to either show support to her Majesty or badmouth her. 

And that wouldn't matter to him, no. Cade was proud of being rather simplistic and pragmatic; what killed him was Zelda's suffering.

She had lost the power she had harnessed, through blood and tears, after her father's death. The nobles were fighting among them, and blamed the people's unrest to her poor managemet. Her councilpeople were more dismissive than ever. Zelda had become quieter, plotting.

She had been writing letters to that Link guy like a mad person, asking Cade to send them with a shine in her voice that made Cade unable to tell her that things were getting so heated around the castle he had no way of sending those letters. They were held in the office, and the postmen couldn't tell him why everything that was being sent to Ordona Province seemed to halt in transit. And he had bribed anyone who had a chance of helping the darn letters be sent. 

He scrunched his nose. Things were fishy. 

She had handed him another letter that morning, asked him if the others one had been sent. Thank Hylia, Gaebora had appeared at the right moment - bless the man - and he had had the chance to leave inconspicuously.

She had been in her workroom since then. 

He could only wonder how she felt. The councilpeople were still denying her claims, maybe not out loud, but they did everything they could to hinder her investigations and her trying to help the people; the noblemen were harsher than ever towards the peasants, and said peasants were starting to fight back. 

"Are you sure you'd rather hold on to those?"

Cade entered the post office but stopped dead on his tracks.

"I can pay handsomely in exchange."

Fishy, indeed.

He stole a glance, expecting to see a sketchy character, a hooded, dark figure standing threatingly over a cowering postman, but he was greeted by a tall, charismatic and handsome young man he knew by heart. 

William the villain. 

And he was apparently trying to bribe letters out of such a respectable stablishment.

Without hiding his face, and without using a third party. Cade was decicedly not feeling pride for him, not at all.

It clicked really fast that he was talking with the man Cade had bribed before, and that he was probably trying to get Zelda's letters, and that meant shitty things.

"Why, William, may I ask what are you doing so far away from the castle?"

William started, turned slowly, "It is not that far from there. May I ask why you are here?" 

Cade did not like this. William was being mean and weird, and Cade was being questioned, if the raised eyebrow of William was any indication.

Cade could not let those letters fall into his hands, "Actually, I came to get back some letters of mine." 

The postman frowned as Cade moved to his place, grabbed the letters from one of his shelves, and started to leave.

"Wait a minute-" William frowned.

The postman looked alarmed.

Cade ran for it.

What were letters worth for? Nothing, he decided. No value to a piece of paper. Unless it was from a princess to a man no one knew anything about.

Was he going to put his well-being in the line for a piece of paper with words he had no idea about to a man he already didn't like? 

Yes, he was. 

He was being dumb.

Cade knew the roads better than William the villain so it was a matter of time for him to lose the man. But he still had the letters, and William would be waiting for him back in the castle. Maybe he could burn them? Better to dispose of them than let them become a weapon against Zelda. Her face flashed through his mind and he started to walk towards a main entrance. No fire, then. It wasn't as if Cade had expected for people not to spy on the princess. But maybe he had expected it. He was pissed.

The sun moved slowly through the sky, Cade stomped the ground repeteadly, if only Zelda could fry them all with her magic. Stupid William.

Cade was glaring at the sun when he finally saw a postman going out.

"What is it with you and letters and being bribed?"

The postman grabbed his hat, moved it to scratch at his head, "Politics, that's what. We like it no better than you do."

Cade was about to tell him that he had to spill or he was going to have princess Zelda at his ass, "I need you to send this letters-"

"Yes, I know. I saw everything, you don't have to pay extra, I already talked it out with my pal."

He extended his hand, and Cade gave him the letters.

"I don't want to pressure you, but this letters are for like, yesterday."

The postman huffed. He turned the letters in his hands, saw the destination, "They'll take a while to get to Ordona, I have to make others stops, too."

Cade gave him a look, "Really? After all I've been through?"

The postman clicked his tongue, shrugged. He bowed his head and made to keep going. He stopped.

"You know, that man, William, he went through 5 post offices looking for these," he waved the letters, "so there, that's our way of saying sorry."

Cade squinted as he saw the postman enter a jog. 

Really? They were just darn letters.


	11. In his name

Zelda saw Cade walking away from her as soon as he saw her. Gaebora had assured her that the boy was just really spooked by the tension within the castle, but Zelda knew better. Cade always enjoyed seeing the nobles be stupid, he was always ashamed when he failed her.

The letters were still either in transit or in the post office and Cade had no heart to tell her. He was adorable.

Zelda sighed, things were escalating within the castle. They had tasted power in her absence and it was hard to take it back. It had been hard enough to try to rule before, when she had all the right to it, but now they were actively shutting her off. If she could leave without feeling like a complete failure, maybe, just maybe, she would do it.

She had kept on writing letters, all to Link, fewer as she realised they wouldn't arrive. And though she knew that maybe Link wouldn't even know about them, she slept better knowing that at least he was able to be tranquil back in Ordon, surrounded by people who cared for him.

One of them could at least rest.

"A rupee for your thoughts?"

Zelda looked back, saw Mikau walking towards her, a smile in place. He was attired with expensive clothes, and his hair was fixed with gel.

"What about a rupee for yours?"

He gave her a loop-sided grin, "Wouldn't you like to know, your Highness," he stood next to her, eyed the guards around the garden, "you look lovely today, princess," he crouched to reach her ear, "as always, of course."

Zelda gave him a smile, they exchanged looks and she started walking, "What is your fight with Kafei about?"

Mikau huffed, shook his head, "The dumb fool can't see that Anju is smitten with me," Mikau gave her an annoyed look, "and really, no one can blame her, have you seen me?"

Zelda walked away from a suspicious guard, "Really, now? Isn't she his fiancé, though?"

Mikau laughed, followed her, "Doesn't that make it more gossip-worthy?"

"You evil man."

Mikau moved his hand in an affected manner, "The worst, apparently, and yet women can't help but see me as attractive. Mysterious beings, you are."

Zelda touched the flowers as she walked, they were walking near the fountain, "Was it really that bad?"

Mikau offered his arm, "Two more months and they would have pronounced you dead, evil bastards."

Zelda locked arms with Mikau, he gave a sharp turn, "They are being really stubborn."

"Don't give in," Mikau whispered, "some heavy cavalry has arrived, it seems. We're still checking if he is in our side, but at least it will give us time. Resist."

Zelda scrunched her nose, looked away, "Really, Lord Mikau, you know I don't appreciate those types of conversation."

Mikau cocked his eyebrow, changed his tone to overly jovial, "But, my Lady, you are the most beautiful, fairest, wisest of them all, you can't blame a fool like me for falling this hard."

A guard appeared in front of them, looked at Mikau with contempt. Mikau smiled, his handsome face shining with grace.

"Oh my, it seems that someone doesn't like what he's seeing," he let Zelda's arm fall, guided it towards her side with his hands, squeezed, "do forgive my rudeness, your Majesty."

Zelda sighed, acted bothered, "It is of no importance, Lord Mikau."

Mikau gave a bright smile, winked at the guard, "Well, then, I'm off the hook, it seems."

He bowed towards Zelda, patted the guard's shoulder.

The guard looked ready to kill, he sent daggers towards Mikau's back, stood still until Mikau was out of sight, he squared then, "Your Highness, Sir Gaebora asked for your presence."

Zelda hummed, "Let's not make him wait, then."

She walked slow, each step a measured one, she let herself stop at every flower that catched her attention, counted more guards than before, more eyes on her than this morning. She saw the irritation filling the guard, as he tried to get closer to her and pressure her into moving faster.

She wanted to punch him. She cut one flower, smelled it, then gave it to the guard, "Great scent, is it not?"

The guard feigned a smile, took the flower and thanked her, "Yes, ma'am."

As soon as the princess started walking again, the guard crushed it and threw it to the ground.

When she arrived to her workroom Gaebora was still, crushing his hands. There were guards stationed outside, but they couldn't hear a word from there.

"Gaebora?"

The man started and looked apologetic, "Your Highness, there are, uhm, people that want to have an audience with you."

Zelda nodded, her curiosity piqued, "Why are you so nervous?"

Gaebora wouldn't meet her eyes, "They say they were sent by a person named Link."

Gaebora didn't pry further, he lowered his eyes, tried to bite down the dread that was filling him. He had his assumptions about the young man, but whatever the boy meant to his princess meant nothing; the boy had left and was gone, - not something Gaebora should worry about - but now there were people in Link's name waiting in the hall, clearly coming to help the princess, clearly changing the rules. Gaebora dared to steal a glance.

Zelda was smiling, a tiny, completely controlled smile, like the ones he had taught her to show. And then she frowned.

"Are you certain?"

Gaebora sighed, took a piece of parchment out.

Zelda took it with care, it was hastily written, it read 'Trust them, I do. They will help. Link'

Zelda was out of the room clutching the paper to her chest.

Ashei glanced around the room, ostentatious and grand-looking, if it weren't for the clearly battle-earned damages, she would have called it beautiful; as she stopped at Shad's nervous hand movements, - in an attempt to iron even more his already ironed outfit - she let her weight fall to her left leg.

"Think she'll come?"

Shad made a whining noise as an answer.

Ashei huffed, "Come on, calm down. She won't bite, yeah?"

Another whine.

"And you were so excited when Link asked you to do this."

Shad flattened his hair, mumbled, "It's different," through clenched teeth.

Ashei ignored him, she made to touch her sword, but they had taken it from her. She frowned, "Well, it would suck if she didn't even gave us a meeting, yeah?"

Shad agreed with her, but he sounded almost relieved.

Ashei looked around her for the umpteenth time, chewing on her cheek to stop herself from telling Shad to please, for the love of Hylia, stop moving, when the door behind the throne opened wide and in came a young, beautiful woman, who was clutching a piece of parchment to her chest. Looking at them with way more enthusiasm than Ashei would have exptected.

And it clicked.

Princess Zelda gave them a quick look before sitting on the throne. She had called for no guards, and had left Gaebora outside the room.

Ashei noticed as much.

"Your Highness," greeted Ashei, she bowed and Shad followed with robotic movements.

Zelda stilled herself, controlled her breathing, breath in, breath out, don't give out what you think. She sat on the throne, looked at her guests, "Welcome to the castle, I have received a letter from..." Link, say his name, Link, "a friend of yours, I presume?"

Ashei straightened, nodded, "Yes, ma'am, the letter you have received is from Link Orden, from the Ordona Province. He was...is, a part of The Resistance, a group of people who fought agains Zant's invasion. We are here in his name, to be of assistance to you, your Highness."

Zelda pinched her thighs, tried to supress her smile, "Well, that is most welcome, but I can not give you positions within the castle without going through my council. May I know in what area you want to work in? That way I can present it in today's meeting."

Ashei smiled, "No, ma'am, there is no need for you to go through such hassles. We are," she motioned towards herself and Shad, "what you would call undercover agents, we are here to let you know we are on your side, but ours has always been an undergroung battle."

Zelda opened her mouth, "Oh," Ashei was giving her a satisfied look.

"There is also other person with us, but he is as slow as he is old, which is why it took us so long since Link's departure to come see you. He is on your side too, but he was rather fishy about coming back, something about me not being secretive enough, and something about how it was better for him to enter from somewhere else. He will show himself soon enough, though, don't worry."

Shad coughed, gave Ashei a look, "Maybe you could tell her Majesty about him, Ashei," Ashei raised an eyebrow, confused. Shad gestured towards the throne, "You haven't even told her his name, Ashei," he whispered.

"The old man wants it to be shocking, or whatever-"

"To others, Ashei!" Shad whispered, he went from Ashei to Zelda and felt his face go red.

Ashei scoffed, shook her head as she shrugged off Shad's meddling, turned to Zelda, "Your Highness, I am hereby offering my services to remove any impertinence out of your way with the swiftest, most untraceable method. Worse comes to worst I'll go back to living in the wilderness."

"Excuse m-?" Zelda couldn't find the words.

"Ashei?!" Shad was horrified.

"Also, this man here is Shad Colins, he's a noble from Hyrule, he'll go back to his family and be a spy, or something."

Shad shook his head, incredulous.

"Thank you?" tried Zelda.

"You're most welcome, your Highness."

Shad made fists with his hands, told himself over and over that he could do this, "The other man is Auru Po'hra, your Highness, he will come see you when-" Shad gave a nervous once-over to her Highness before going back to the ground.

"Excuse me?" Zelda scrunched her eyebrows.

Shad stopped dead in his tracks.

"Auru Po'hra?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, ma'am."

"My father's advisor? That Auru Po'hra?"

Shad bowed his head, "Yes, your Highness," he squeaked.

Zelda straightened. Ashei was standing with her hands on her waist, proud of herself. Shad was unable to look Zelda in the eye.

"What?" Zelda asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with Ashei's no shit attitude.


	12. Remember your place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been using this, I should. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mina was brushing her Highness' hair when Leela and Rosie started to talk about the Hero.

"He is dashing, I tell you," Leela had been smitten by him since the first moment, "nice and gentlemanly," she swooned. Rose could only giggle and try to imagine such a man. 

They were whispering, trying to do their chores with delicacy, but Mina could feel her Highness' discomfort, the way her shoulders tensed under her fingers. 

"Does her Highness have something she wants to talk about?"

Zelda's blue eyes looked at Mina through the mirror, but she shook her head slightly. She wasn't going to talk about him to Mina, or anyone for that matter. She had begun to feel oddly protective of her relationship with him.

She had been careless, she had forgotten who she was, where she was, what she meant. She had been freed of Zant's claws just to find herself amidst a bunch of hungry people. She had had trouble ruling before, why hadn't she thought of the problems ahead? It was her fault.

And she had brought Link into the mess. She was doubting herself, again, she was doubting her actions. Maybe she should have let him free, free of her, free of tasks, free of people asking from him. She was going to honor him, of course, but maybe she could have sent him riches to his door, let him be.

Maybe the fact the letters had been intercepted had been good. No letters from her would mean he wouldn't come back, right? He would think it a scorn, forget about her, leave her alone. Like she was supposed to be. He would remember she was the Ice Princess, he wouldn't have to suffer with her.

"...won't you, your Majesty?"

Zelda rose her head, "Pardon me? I didn't quite get what you said."

Leela giggled behind a sheet, "I was telling Rosie that she will be able to see him, because her Majesty will bring him to honor his deeds, won't you, your Majesty?"

Mina let the brush on the table, and started braiding her Highness' hair.

"That is correct," Zelda gave the girl a demure smile, "I will have him honored, wether he comes here or not. I owe him that much."

Leela gave a squeak while Rose laughed at her reaction.

"You will see, Rosie," Leela twirled around, "you will see!"

Mina shushed the over-excited girl, "Back to your chores, Leela, no more talk about him."

Leela straightened and stifled her happiness, "Yes, ma'am," she gave Rose a look and went back to the sheets.

Zelda closed her eyes as she felt Mina tugging at her hair.

"Is her Highness worried about the Hero?"

Zelda openes her eyes, alarmed, but neither Leela nor Rose were in the room.

Mina gave her a soft look, "I knew it." She finished her Highness' hair with a blue ribbon, "There has been a rather big commotion about him, and you, and some letters going around."

Zelda sighed, "So I've gathered. Shameful."

Mina let her Majesty stand up, followed her to her wardrobe. Leela had already picked her Majesty's clothes.

"Is her Majesty sure he is coming to the Castle?"

Zelda touched her clothes, "I wouldn't know, the letters are being held, you see."

Mina undressed her Majesty, "You're overthinking, your Majesty."

"How come everyone knows already?"

Mina snorted, "Well, first of all, your council is dying to get you out of there, so even your walls have ears; second, we maids have a knack for gossip, and seriously, Leela? You had Leela bring you food? She told everyone how handsome the Hero was, and how beautiful it would be for him to be King, whatever; and third, everyone saw Cade going around with letters, it doesn't take a sharp mind to figure out who wrote them... and well, things got out, and now everyone is in love with your love story, apparently. Everyone but your council, it seems."

Zelda rolled her eyes, Mina was tying laces on her back, "It would be out of a fairytale, Mina," the maid mocked, "you have no idea what people have been telling out there."

"Cade gave me a rough overview."

"Well, then, you'll have people judging you for whatever you do, let's see how it turns out."

Mina tightened her Highness' dress, "Stop overthinking, please, you want him honored, have him honored, don't think about what everyone else will think."

"He really doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

Midna frowned, "You don't, either."

"He is really young," Zelda shared.

"How young are we talking ab-"

"Seventeen."

Mina huffed, "That is not young," Zelda gave her a look, "maybe to you, yes, but, and forgive me for this, but you were sheltered your whole life. He is from Ordona, right? A farmer? I know for a fact that in Castle Town life is harsh for anyone who is not a noble, I don't see why it would be different in the provinces."

"I just-"

"You're having second thoughts, why doesn't it surprise me?"

Zelda pouted and looked away, "I'm just worried, is all."

"When aren't you."

Mina felt her princess tense, and decided that all her worries, as always, came from the best of places, "You have already decided to reward him and honor him, go through with it. I can assure you that the peasants will be overjoyed," Mina decided not to talk about either the noblepeople or her Majesty's council.

Zelda nodded slightly.

Mina tried reassuring her Princess, "Don't let things get tangled in your beautiful little head. Not everything has to be confusing and worrying. He had nothing before his journey, right? Everything he did was out of a sense of justice or duty, or whatever, but he never once asked something out of you, did he?"

Zelda sighed, "Yes, he... he did not."

"Well, I like him already."

 

 

Cade found her in one of the hallways, moving with haste to reach the councilroom.

"Princess!" there were no guards nearby, so if he was to come clean about the whole fiasco with the famous letters, it had to be now. He had to tell her, before she heard it from somebody else.

Zelda saw him and slowed her walk, "Cade," she greeted, "it's nice to see you."

Cade swallowed the lump from his throat. Just let it out, man, on three, do it. Cade could see she was tired, her eyes, her skin, her stance.

"I sent the letters," he blurted, if he was to tell her about it, at least he could start from the good news. 

Zelda gave him a thin-lipped smile, "Thank you, Cade."

Zelda gave him a couple of seconds, waited for him to talk, but the words weren't coming, and she nodded.

"If that is all, then I-"

"They know about them," Cade could feel the shame in his voice, "as in, they know what you wrote, as in... they opened your letters and stuff."

Cade felt Zelda's hand on his shoulder, "I understand, Cade, thanks for telling me."

Cade openes his mouth, but Zelda shook her head, "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault."

She smiled and left, and Cade knew. She was going to blame herself.

 

 

Dotour Amour was squirming in his seat, eager to discuss with her Majesty what he believed to be a waste of resources, a useless show of gratitude, a completely unecessary deed. He waited till her Majesty was in her seat, respecting her royal position, before he spoke.

"Your Majesty, I believe, before we discuss anything else, that we should talk about the elephant in the room," Lady Ria, beside him, was nodding, "it has come to the council's attention tha-"

"Are we not going to wait for William, Sir Dotour?" Tela Weiss, one of those youngsters Dotour couldn't care less about, spoke with the soft voice that was typical of her.

"If he can not abide to the times we have already stablished, I don't see why we should wait for him, Tela, dear."

Tela nodded in acknowledgment. Kafei rolled his eyes, and Dotour had to swallow the scorn that was rising in his throat.

"As I was saying, then, it has come to the council's attention that you intend to have your Hero honored, with titles and lands, is that correct?"

Zelda kept her eyes fixed in some documents in front of her, "I don't see how the council has come to know that, since I have clearly not said anything."

Dotour coughed, "It is a matter of whether you did or not, your Majesty."

"I would think it more along the lines of how far will you disrespect your sovereign, but I'll answer anyways. Yes, I did, but since I have not brought it as a matter to the council, I still fail to see why you think it important to discuss."

Dotour smiled, she had fell for it. She was still a brash woman.

"May I know from where were you going to take the funds to honor this Hero?" he had to refrain from air quoting the word 'honor'.

"For what it matters, I'm totally in favor of having him honored," chirped Mikau, "he saved her Majesty, it's the least we can do."

"Not the point," barked Dotour.

"Yes, my father just wants to shame our Princess from taking money from the vaults, do you not, dear father?"

Zelda looked at Dotour in the face, "Well, Sir Dotour, I'll have you know that I was going to take both, the lands and the money from my personal treasury. I'm sure you know that as a Princess I am covered in that front, so don't you worry, I won't touch money meant for the Kingdom. It's good to know you care so much for that."

Dotour clenched his jaw.

"Since we're talking about this Hero, may I ask something more personal, your Majesty?" Lady Ria smirked at Mikau, he was glaring at her. 

"As you wish," Zelda said as nonchalant as possible. 

"Those rumours about him being a candidate to the throne, are just that, right? Rumours?"

"Come on," Mikau whined, "he saved her and left. This is ridiculous," he took a piece of paper and showed it to Lady Ria, "we have to talk about the upcoming Nayru's season, stop being insufferable and let her Majesty be. If she wants to give him her whole treasury it's her choice-"

"But it's not," Dotour snarled, "It's not just her choice, not since she accepted her role as sovereign. She has to answer to her council, and I find it rather worrying that she is offering an unkown man titles and lands out of nowhere."

"He saved her life," cried Mikau, "for Hylia's sake we have more important things-"

"What if he is just manipulating her, Sir Mikau?"

"Sure, because he made the invasion happen, right?"

Dotour bit his cheek, he knew already the youngsters believed in the invasion, he knew already how talking about the invasion as if it didn't exist was just a bad move. Dotour looked at Lady Ria, hoping to find the support she had offered.

"You are a young, beautiful woman, you have and will have your fair amount of suitors. Please just ease this old woman's soul and promise not to do anything rash regarding-"

"I know perfectly well that my future husband will have to go through harsh scrutiny, Lady Ria. Link Ordon, in case you have not heard his name yet, is a loyal supporter, and I will have him honored. And I swear to Hylia if you or anyone disrespects him because you assume things of him, I will have you-"

"Oh, and you didn't wait for me?" William was smiling from ear to ear, he looked around and made room for the person walking behind him, "I had trouble convincing this man to join us, but you can thank me later."

Dotour looked ready to kill William, and though Lady Ria was still looking at Zelda, she turned her head as fast as she could when she heard William call the man's name.

"Sir Auru, please take a seat."

Zelda had been warned. Cade had told her, Mikau had told her, Ashei and Shad had told her. 

She had been warned, and yet it was hard to believe. Auru Po'hra, her father's most trusted advisor, was walking into the councilroom.

And if she doubted her memory, Dotour Amour's reaction was telling, he was the oldest member in her council - arguably the most powerful -, and he was red in the face, fighting for words that weren't coming, with eyes filled with ire.

Zelda had never, in her life, seen him like this. 

"You disgusting traitor," Dotour growled.

William had to catch a paperweight before it hit Auru's face, "Oh, well, this will be fun."


	13. Auru Po'hra

To his credit, Auru didn't even flinch.

"Greetings to you, too, Dotour."

"How dare you bring this filthy son of a baba to the council!" bellowed Dotour.

William brought his hands up in surrender, "He was one of the King's most trusted advisors, Dotour, and he has come back to work for the Crown. How was I supposed to not let him come?"

"By not letting him come, you idiot."

"Well, since I am here already, why don't you let me stay as a hearer-"

"You can't just come whenever you want and do as you so damn please."

Aside from Lady Ria, everyone had their eyes open in surprise. Kafei tried to make eye contact with Tela, but she was fixated on Auru.

"Go away before I call th-"

"Sir Auru, may I know why you have come?" 

"Princess..." tried Dotour.

"As William said, I have come to offer my services-"

"He left, your Highness," Dotour was trembling in anger, "he left our King back when your mother died, you must know that."

Zelda nodded, "So I was taught, yes. Anything to say, Sir Auru?"

"That it is true. I left because I couldn't stand another second more inside this Castle, and I left your father grieving and with a small daughter in the hands of our responsible Doto-"

"How dare y-"

"Sir Dotour, please let him finish," Zelda nodded to Auru to keep on talking.

"And I have come to see if I can be of help to our current sovereign. That is all."

Dotour muttered under his breath. Zelda pondered for a second.

"We can let him stay as a hearer, Princess. If anything he can give us precious insight-" William tried to smile to the other members, make them agree.

"Are we going to let anyone who was once helpful to the Crown to come back and enjoy privileges?" Lady Ria had scorn on her face.

"According to the law, yes, we should. Every councilpeople that has, in one way or another, helped the Kingdom deserves at least to be treated as a guest of honor upon retirement."

"He did not retire, though, Lady Tela," growled Dotour.

"But his achievements surely supersede that, he was the one who fixed our import taxes and made the blueprints for the roads we now enjoy."

Auru looked surprised, William snickered.

"Yeah, everyone knows that, it's in the textbooks," William sat on his chair, "Princess, as always, the last say is yours."

Zelda frowned, "I don't see why we shouldn't let him stay."

Dotour looked as if he had been sucker punched throughout the meeting.

At least nobody brought up Link's name again.

 

 

Dotour had tried, with witty remarks, clever comebacks and even two or three threats, to wake people up from Auru's dumbning aura. But as always, Auru smiled and people believed him. He had arrived, and as soon as people heard his name they would let him do what he wanted.

As always.

Dotour had tried to remind her Majesty that Auru was not a friend, but all she did was hear him out and assure him that she would be cautious. 

Dotou went to Lady Ria to unwind, they had to protect the Princess. They had to.

 

 

William led Auru through the hallways, he told the man about the princess' favorite flowers, about her life since Auru had left, William gestured towards a patch in the gardens.

"That is her Majesty's favorite place, full of green, smells nice, and it's hidden from prying eyes."

Auru took note of the place, "Think she will let me stay?"

William shrugged, "Whatever the case, I tried," he gave Auru a knowing look, "I helped you. Also, you have a present for her now, she'll appreciate that."

Auru patted the package inside his clothes, "You want me to stay, I assume?"

"You were capable enough back in the King's council, you'll be able to at least give us good insight."

Auru snickered, "Capable enough?"

"Yes, I mean, you never fixed the succession issue, nor the noble mentality, you didn't handle the Bread famine," William raised an eyebrow, "and you had everything in your power to curb it. You couldn't stand up against the King, and you ended up leaving Dotour to clean the mess. So, yeah, kind of capable."

"I'll have to go read about you, so I can smear your mistakes in your face, too."

William bowed his head, "Please do."

The guards eyed them from afar.

"For what is worth, I appreciate your help."

William laughed, "Please, I don't need your gratitude. We work with favors. You owe me one."

William stopped walking, "I hope you stay, Sir Auru."

William left with an energetic pace.

"Son of a baba," breathed Auru.

The guards let him in after giving him a glare full of hate.

Princess Zelda was sitting with the Sun at her back, her hair shone and the light made her face look darker, more menacing. Auru coughed in his hand, and she raised her head, her eyes still glued to her papers.

"Sir Auru," she greeted after a quick glance.

"You Highness."

She finished signing a document and gave him her full attention.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Sir Auru."

"You honor me, your Highness."

Silence filled the room, Auru waited for Zelda to speak, but she had a blank face and gave no sign of moving.

Auru coughed. She was, without a doubt, his friend's daughter. Only a glare and he was shifting uncomfortably, like he had done something wrong.

"William is a really charming man."

Zelda snickered, "That would be an understatement, Sir Auru. He is conniving, audacious and fearless."

"He gave me a present for me to give you."

Zelda softened, "Please take a seat, Sir Auru, forgive my rudeness."

Auru did as told, "You sure resemble your father."

Zelda looked surprised, and then softened, "Thank you, Sir Auru."

Auru looked at her. She was beautiful, her face didn't resemble her father much, but her stance and poise spoke louder. She was waiting for him to talk. He fixed his clothes, tried to give the movement a nonchalant feel, tried not to show how nervous he was.

"As you know, Link asked me to assist you. I could have done it from behind the scenes, but I thought that I could be more useful by being sneaker, and helping you with others not knowing."

"I must admit, I was pretty shocked to know that Auru Po'hra was coming here. I was even more surprised to see you barging in a councilmeeting."

Auru wondered whether she was proud or pissed. Her face remained impassive.

"I hope you'll find my approach the right choice."

"We'll have to see."

Auru frowned, he was here as a friend.

"I mean no offense, your Majesty, but your attitude is quite..."

Zelda held his gaze, "The only thing I know of you is that you left the King, my father, back when he was facing an uprising that claimed my mother's life. I think not kicking you out of the councilmeeting upon barging in is quite a leeway."

"... I came here because Link asked me to-"

"And I appreciate the fact he asked you all to come assist me, I do. But I can't, in good concious, give you things I yet fail to think you deserve. Link asked me to trust you, and I have, I will, but please... you must know how things work here."

Auru patted his clothes, took a package out, "I guess I'll put myself to work then. Though, as you know, this is William's effort, not mine."

Auru let the package in her Majesty's table. Zelda moved her hand, gingerly touched the bundle.

"Letters?"

"I have to assume, looking at the uproar mere letters have causes, that you don't usually send letters to eligible men."

Zelda didn't answer, she was opening the package. They were from Link. She looked up, Auru was smiling.

"What...?"

"They were being retained by some noble William wouldn't give me the name of."

Zelda remembered her father and closed her eyes. She was in control.

"Could you please add to that?"

"Well, for what I've heard, nobody had ever seen you treat a man with such respect and worry. If what they've told me is true, everyone had assumed you would wait till you were in your late twenties to find someone as a consort, everyone relied on that. So, you arrived with a handsome, fearsome, young man and they all lost their minds. You are the future of Hyrule, you are the future of everyone, they fear a nobody will make it crumble."

Zelda thinned her lips.

"And you know this because?"

"William," he gave as an answer, "also Shad, and Ashei, and my own research."

Zelda looked up. Remembered the way her father would talk about his friend. The picture that stood on his bedside table.

"Do you have any advise for me, Sir Auru?"

Auru looked down, to his own hands.

"Are you asking as a ruler or as the daughter of a friend?"

"Both."

"I would advise the ruler to think this through, who is this young man, what can he add to your rule? You have suitors from the noblest of houses, a union with them would be more suitable..."

Zelda untied the package, there were two letters. 

"But as the daughter of a friend, and as a friend to the man in question, I would beg of you to never let him go, be it as a supporter or something else."

Zelda opened the first letter. Auru saw a disarray of letters sitting behind her. 

"Are those for him, too?"

Zelda puckered her lips, "Yes, I mean, maybe. They will be held in transit so I rather have them with me. I also... I don't know if it's the best to make him come and let him go through... through whatever they'll make him go through. I don't even know if he wants to keep in touch..."

"You have letters from him right in your hands."

She touched the letters. He had told her to never doubt him, she shouldn't.

She opened the first one, Rauru had the sense of looking away and give her a resemblance of privacy.

It read,

'Thanks for sending me back. I needed it. Are you doing alright? Please tell me if you need anything.

PD. You owe me the west wing, I guess.

Link'

Zelda didn't even wait to read the second letter. She felt her heart jump. She was smiling.

Auru felt his heart clench.

"Well," started Zelda, "I guess I'll have to go find a postman."

Auru thought for a second, "Well, if you would like, I actually have a better method."

Zelda gave him a quizzical look.

"You do know about messenger hawks, right?"

And before him, right after being doubted to his very core, Princess Zelda of Hyrule gave him a shocked expression before laughing and giving him a bright smile. And Auru wanted nothing more than to see it again.

"Also, and against what everyone thinks, I'm not trying to marry him."

"Yes, your Majesty."


	14. Either he's faking it or he's faking it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still going stronnngg. 
> 
> TP's final battle is amazing, I watched it yesterday and man. GOOD stuff, right there.
> 
> Enjoy!

William saw Cade in the distance, sitting and looking lost in thought. When William sat beside him he realised the boy was looking at Zelda and that new guest of honor that doubled as Zelda's bodyguard. A young woman who dressed as a knight, and behaved as one - at least in front of Zelda. William had seen her brawl and win wagers in the bars in downtown Castle Town.

"She's been really happy these couple of weeks," said William.

Cade looked at him and then looked away, making sure to roll his eyes in time for William to see it. 

"I don't even know him, and I already hate him," maybe poking at him would make him react?

Cade huffed.

"He even draws, have you seen the pictures he's sent her?"

Cade glared at him. Jackpot. 

"Are you still reading her letters?"

"Hey, buddy-"

Cade raised a finger, shook his head, "Don't you dare, William, you've been dealing with her secrets," Cade was offended, his eyes were two slits, "again," he pointed.

"Cade-" but there was no use trying to calm down the young man.

"She trusts you. Still does," Cade had trouble believing how, "even after you frustrated her attempts at facing the invasion. She could have curbed it, she could have-"

"She would have died, Cade," William sighed, the boy didn't believe him, "they had the numbers and the power. I saw them, I am one of the few who saw him, that..." William moved his hands in an attempt to help him articulate, "thing. Zelda had her heart in the right place, but it wasn't enough."

"You told them to retreat," Cade growled, "if they hadn't-"

"More would have died. Really, Cade, Zelda trusts me because she knows I'll make what needs to be done for the kingdom."

"Yeah, not for her." 

William cocked his head, asked the Goddesses for patience. He wasn't bad, for Hylia's sake.

"Zelda gave me this position. You don't trust me anymore? Fine. Trust her, that's your thing."

Cade bit his cheek, decided not to fall for William's obvious attemp to rile him up, "Was it you who told them about Link?" 

William shrugged, "You know I did."

"Did you bargain with the secrets I told you, too?"

"No... I mean, some of them. Only the ones they could get their hands on," William clarified, looking innocent, "the other secrets you told me are still, you know, secret."

Cade felt the need to clamp up, to tell William to leave him alone and not to talk to him again. William had been nothing but arrogant and meddlesome, and Cade just wanted to kick his shins whenever he treated him like... this. As if Cade just couldn't understand whatever William was doing because Cade was dumbed with trying to help Zelda. Zelda's face sprung up in Cade's mind, she had been snickering with Ashei all morning. Even when William had, in Cade's eyes, betrayed Zelda, she had not once retaliated towards him. Even after William had convinced the noblemen to retreat their troops, even when he talked with captains to take their companies away, even when that had resulted in Zelda's imprisonment. Not once had Zelda said anything bad about William. Cade had to remember that.

Cade gave William a look, full of distrust, full of 'I'd rather not', but William noticed and shook his head, shrugged while smiling. And Cade remembered how William had taken the blame for all of Zelda's chilhood's mischief.

"Link's coming on Din's day, you know. She received a letter with pictures, of a family and a baby. He's coming back now. I think that's a secret they'll know eventually, you should use it."

William felt his shoulders sag, tried to laugh it off, "Cade..."

"I certainly don't understand nor approve of your methods, and sure, I may not be the nicest to you now, but I can appreciate the... work you do... kinda"

William opened his mouth, felt the need to fight for his case, however he could, with whatever came to mind. 

And then a laugh was heard through the gardens, and William and Cade sat straighter and looked at the source of the sound, disbelief filling their minds. Zelda was trying to stiffle her laughter, with poor results, as they heard Ashei talking about Reek Fish and Link.

Zelda laughed again. It brought back memories of late nights, and scrapped knees; of stolen pastries eaten inside wardrobes, and the sunshine smile of the princess, long lost in the making of a Queen.

Cade saw the gleam in William's eyes, "Jealous?"

William's eyes were filled with awe, "Infuriantingly so. What will I do if he is handsome to boot?"

"The maids say he is."

A guard looked at the Princess with his mouth open. 

"And a Hero, too," William mocked, "I'll have to crush him."

Cade moved his head so quickly William raised his hands immediatly, "It's a joke," he gave Zelda a quick glance, "I swear, it was a joke."

Ashei had her usual aloof expresion, but she was gesticulating with such strenght that even Cade and William had trouble hiding their smiles.

"I just... he's too perfect, either he is faking it, or he is faking it," said William.

Cade gave him a side-glance, "They say that about you, too. Just admit you're jealous."

"I have a healthy dose of disrespect towards him, that's all. Like, I wouldn't be mad if minor inconveniences kept happening to him."

Cade looked at William with squinted eyes, "You better behave when he comes."

 

 

Link sneezed in front of Illia.

"Link! Gross!"

Link shook his head as he opened his eyes and frowned. The pumpkin he had just harvested was ripe and orange.

"Sorry, it came out of nowhere."

Illia made a disgusted noise, "If there's any snot in the pumpkins I'll hold you accountable."

Link laughed, "It was one sneeze," he remarked "if there's any snot on the pumpkins you should be amazed at my ability to grow snot."

Illia gave him a look, "You can't go talking like that in the Castle, you hear me? Everyone and their mother will try to get a look at you, you better behave."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Especially since they'll know you're from Ordona, they'll try to make you look like a dumb farmer."

Link cut the vines of his next pumpkin, "I mean, I am a dumb farmer who happens to live in Ordona."

Illia was going to lecture him, he knew. She was worried, as always. It was a lecture born out of love, he reminded himself. But he was getting fed up with them. The whole village knew he was going to Hyrule Castle, the whole village tried to councel him before he went, and by how they talked to him the whole village thought he was a dumb farmer. So before Illia could turn to glare at him again, Link spoke.

"And I know you're worried and all, but really, I can handle myself out there in the big scary world. I've proved it, actually. So please, don't go down the lecture route because one more and I'll snap, really."

Illia threw dirt to his pumpkins, Link looked offended, but started cleaning them with slow movements. She had seen him being sat down with every adult in the village to give him advice. How to behave, what to say, how to talk, what to do, and especially what not to do. Link had just smiled and nodded, thanked everyone and left with excuses. 

Illia was half conflicted that it was her he had asked to shut up. She was also glad he could do it.

"Fine," she grumbled, "go be your dumb self with Princess Zelda. Just make sure not to hit too many nobles." 

Link snorted, "Won't promise anything, but I'll try my best."

Illia patted her trousers and stood, "I'll take the pumpkins to the cart."

It was guilt that made Link call Illia, "Hey! I'll be back for my birthday, all right?" Illia gave a twirl and gave him the thumbs up, "I'll even bring you a gift!" 

Illia made cheering movements with her arms, "Please have Princess Zelda advise you if you're gonna bring clothes!"

Link laughed, laughed like he had come to learn to laugh. Laughed till Illia got lost in the distance and then he closed his mouth.

"Oh, boy," he lamented as he cut another vine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is LInk... gonna... punch some noble in Castle Town?? Is he gonna get punched?? 
> 
> Also, Link is still sad.


	15. Going back

Illia tried to clear her mind. It was rather difficult, worrying had been part of her since she had been a child. She worried about her father, about Link, about the children, about the village. It felt natural, and it had been easy. Her father had given in after her mother's death, if Illia voiced an opinion it was immediately heeded. The children saw her as a caring and scary big sister, they loved and feared Illia enough to follow her orders. The village saw her as the Mayor's daughter, always thinking about the village, always working for their betterment, they loved Illia as much as she loved Ordon. 

But Link had always given her headaches. Lonely, proud, resourceful, sly. He wouldn't go to her if he was troubled, he wouldn't ask for advices, he wouldn't ask for help, he wouldn't let her worry. He only went to her after he was beaten, or he had failed, or he had realized that he needed someone else for his plan to work. 

Illia felt the cold water of the spring as she moved around Epona. Manual work cleared her mind, brushing Epona had always been a peaceful and relaxing time. But now she couldn't help but remember that Link was leaving.

Illia could only hope that he didn't come back defeated.

Illia asked Epona to bring him unharmed, or at least alive. She tried to remind herself that Link was an adventurer, the most prepared person to face the outside world. He had saved the world, for Hylia's sake. But all Illia could see was his dirty, tattered clothes as he ran up to her, screaming that he had finally been able to control an Ordon goat.

Epona nudged Illia. They had been away for too long now, even Epona could get tired of being pampered. Illia let the brush fall and shrugged. Link had replaced all of his silences with silly talks and naive questions. He had, by all means, stopped his self-imposed silence, but now Illia had the urge to shut his mouth. 

He was saying nothing. He talked and talked. And he said nothing.

He hadn't recovered. His nightmares persisted, loud noises woud startle him, he would train day in and day out, and the mention of even the tiniest of nuisance would make Link grab his sword and take care of the problem immediately. 

Illia could also sense his eagerness to leave. Nothing too over the top, it just wasn't his style. But he had made sure to prepare his gear, resupply his stock, leave Illia in charge of his house, and made sure that Uli accepted the money he had given her, even though it had been a hundred rupees more than what Uli would need.

Illia had laughed about his preparations, asked him if he really meant it when he had promised to come back for his birthday.

Link had looked at her, almost pained, "Of course I meant it, I'm coming back," and Illia had shut her mouth.

Link had never lied before.

Epona neighed, and Illia started the way back to Link's home. It was no use worrying when the other person didn't want to share his troubles. I was just no use.

If Illia kept on pressing him to share his troubles, she would only end up being the last person he would trust to tell said problems. It was like starting a frienship from scratch.

Illia heard laughs before she could see Link's house. Beth, Colin and Talo were trying to poke Link with wooden swords.

Trying. 

Link moved with grace and blocked every move that looked as if it had a chance to succeed. He tickled them whenever they got close to him.

He was smiling. Laughing. 

When Illia came into Link's field of view, he blocked Talo's sword with his hand - while Talo whined that that wasn't fair -, and let himself fall, arms raised.

"I yield!"

"No, you don't!" Beth flung herself at his neck.

Colin and Talo started to celebrate their victory, hands in the air and dancing around Link.

Link rose with Beth on his arms and thanked Illia for taking care of Epona. The boys went around tidying up, they had been all invited to Uli's to have lunch. Before they could take the road that led to the village, Talo started to run towards it, making fun of Colin and Beth. Beth wiggled out of Link's arms and started to run after Talo, screaming at him to treat her like a lady. Colin looked vexed, and looked at Link as if to ask for advise. Link's smile was all he needed, and he went after his friends screaming for them to wait for him.

Link wiped the sweat off his forehead and muttered something about being left with leftovers. Illia got in pace with him.

"Nervous?" asked Illia. They had been talking about nothing else but Link's journey to the Castle.

Link shrugged, "Halfway there, should I be?"

Illia cocked her head, "I mean, you are friends with the princess of Hyrule, so I don't think you should be that worried? But then again, you are friends with the princess of Hyrule, which means that you should be."

Link smirked, "Yeah, exactly, I don't know how to feel."

"But you are happy."

Link huffed, "Guess so."

"Guess so," Illia mocked, "you are brimming with excitement, Link, don't lie."

"Fine. I'm eager, nervous, and positively excited."

Illia hummed, "Can I know why?"

Link remembered the cloaked figure he met as a wolf; Midna's horrified expression as she realized Zelda had given her her light; the dread that had filled his guts when Zelda had attacked him; the rage that overtook him when he realized Ganondorf had possessed her body; the tear Zelda had tried to clear away before he saw it when Midna had shattered the Mirror of Twilight. 

"The princess of Hyrule wants to honor my work by rewarding me with a title and land, I'm a little bit proud."

Illia laughed, "A little bit proud, you are hilarious. Be proud, I'm fighting with myself here, a little. Sure, I don't want you to look dumb so I'd advise you to not engage too much with them, but then again, if they're mean and dumb, be as obnoxious as you can and have Zelda protect you, I don't know. Don't let them trample over you, that's all."

"Careful there, I might take it to heart," but Illia was still laughing with worry filling her face, "Illia, don't worry, if I have to punch someone in the face, I will. What will they have me do? Exile me? We kind of live in exile."

It was meant to be a joke, as they lived in the farthest place from the Castle, but Illia grabbed her arm in silence, and Link let out a breath.

"If you can't get used to life there, there is no shame in coming back," Illia said.

"I know."

"If you feel burdened, or sad, overwhelmed, or, or-"

"I'll come back, promise," Link bit down his 'It's only a month, Illia' because it was a serious issue for her. And there was no way in the Sacred Realm he was going to tell her that he was going there even if some nobles were to make fun of him because all he wanted was to see Zelda.

Illia looked at him, "I'm serious, Link, you have done more than enough."

Link snickered, "Thanks. And, uhm," he scratched his nose, "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're saying, It's just-"

"That you feel you can do more, I know. You are too good for this world."

He nodded, not too sure about that.

"Link, what you did made a difference. You saved countless lives, a kingdom. Princess Zelda knows it, too."

He shrugged.

"Link, the world is not your burden to carry."

"I know."

 

 

Link found it hard to tell Uli that his nightmares were still happening. He found it hard to accept that even though he had tried to help himself, he had failed. Link knew, with the same sixth sense that Uli had for him, that Uli was three steps away to ask him the question Link had come to dread.

Step one had been Uli giving birth to Lily, it was as if the baby had heightened Uli's senses. Link would be playing with Colin and he would feel Uli's eyes on him, and then he would laugh too hard, or worry too much over Colin, be too conscious of himself. He would feel chills run down his spine, because she knew. Uli knew.

Step two had been Link not asking more questions about his childhood, and forgetting about his nightmares. Too many smiles, too much talking filled with nothing. Too much of taking care of Lily just as an excuse to get away from Uli's glares.

Step three had been Illia's concerned look, again. And Link smiling and filling the silences with innocent questions. Sure, he wasn't clamming up now, but the only thing that had changed was his way of covering his pain.

So when Uli sat down next to him after the meal was over, and she stayed there in silence, even though he was still chewing, Link knew this was it. 

It was coming.

"What are you so scared of?"

And he had to make an answer about what she meant, and about how he didn't really understand her question.

He left with smiles and hugs and promises to Uli he wasn't sure he could really keep up.

He was terrified to put his burdens on his family. 

He was terrified they would realize he was not the same as before. 

Zelda... Zelda... Zelda could take care of it.

 

 

He had little luggage.

"Link, are you sure you are all set?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Illia gave him a look, "Well, sir," she marked the word, "I think you are a little underbaggaged."

Link snorted, "No, really, I'm all set. It's only a week? At most a month if Zelda wants me there longer," he patted his bags, "necessities only."

Illia sighed, "First, Link, please refrain from calling princess Zelda Eugenia Harkinian Hyrule by her given name alone," Link scrunched his face, mumbled an apology, "and also, I know you'll be there for a short period of time, but really?" Illia eyed his bags with worry.

"Come on, I can take care of myself. I travelled long and wide, and I'm alive."

"Yeah, well, I have come to question how you did it."

Link raised a finger, "Careful, missy, I may forget to bring presents your way."

Illia swatted his finger away and smiled, "Be careful."

"You too."

She sticked out her tongue, "It's not me who's going into the wolf's mouth."

"So dramatic. I'm going there as a guest of honor, they'll ruin their reputations by disrespecting me."

Illia shook her head, "Make sure to bring me a gift, you doofus."

He mounted Epona, nodded to Illia.

"See you later."

She waved to him till she could no longer see his back.


	16. Her light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Link finally has some time to think. He spends it worrying, obviously, but still.

Link looked back as soon as he crossed the bridge that connected Ordona to Hyrule Field. He saw Illia in the distance, a mere shadow taking refuge between the trees. He waved at her, tried to peer farther back, see a last glimpe of the village. The trees guarded everything, though, and Link had to make do with his memory. Uli with Lilly preparing for the day, the kids starting to gather in front of Illia's house, Bo and Rusl discussing with their hand in their hips. The village breathing life to itself.

Link breathed in, he felt a knot dissolve, and also the guilt it released. He patted Epona, made himself confortable and prepared for his journey. 

He took Zelda's letters out of his pack, and reread them. To whom was he supposed to talk, when and where was he supposed to arrive. He repeated the information to himself, mumbled the words as he felt the air through his clothes. 

The journey back to the castle was steady and slow. Link took his time, tried to clear his mind. Whenever he was near Ordon his thoughts jumbled together, worry, pain and relief, all at once. Whenever he was near Zelda his thoughts jumbled together, faith, want, hope, all at once.

Midna would have had a blast with this.

Link was scouting the field to go to sleep when a rustle caught his attention. Epona remained silent, used to battle and its melody. 

A pair of bokoblins meandered around, away from Link's position, they raised rocks and moved bushes in hopes of finding dinner.

Link didn't want to be attacked at night, he kissed Epona's muzzle, grabbed his sword and shield and crouched. Night was falling already, but if Link wasn't careful he wouldn't have the surprise factor. The bokoblins talked in their babbling language, their swords were hanging from their hands, marking the way on the ground. Link exhaled, the first bokoblin didn't see him coming, and the second one died while trying to raise his weapon.

Epona stomped the ground slightly when Link came back. Link cleaned his sword, his shield, a practiced ritual that helped him calm himself after a fight, helped him separate what he had done from what he was. He didn't enjoy killing, but he did enjoy a good fight. 

The night filled and he couldn't help the rush of thoughts that filled his mind. Out here in the open there were no children to play with, no pumpkins to harvest, no fences to fix, no babies to coo, no Illia nor Uli to worry over him. 

He was alone now. And it was calm, and peaceful, and terrifying.

If he had been running away, he would have stayed in Ordon.

Unless they thought he was running away from his family, which, fair, because he was also doing that. 

Link made himself comfortable but knew that sleep was going to be hard to find. His nightmares always involved open spaces, fires, and darkness. 

He shook his hand, trying to get rid of the feeling of dripping guts. Link closed his eyes, tried to get some sleep. But he could only think of how close he was to seeing Zelda.

Zelda and her light.  
Zelda and her power.  
Zelda and her sense of justice.

He hoped he could see her. Let her give him some sense of order.

He was no longer a farmhand.  
He was no longer a Hero.  
He was afraid he wouldn't find his place again.   
He was good with the sword. Maybe he could become a soldier in the army.

The sunrise found him still mulling over his worth.

Epona ate the apple Link offered her, and they set off again.

No point in thinking too much about it, he had already promised he was going to the castle, do his best. It was the best plan he had for now. Illia's worried face popped up, but he shrugged it off. He had defeated an army of monsters, defeated Zant, and then Ganondorf. He could handle a couple of know-it-alls.

He really wanted to see Zelda.

He fought a group of bokoblins, cleaned his sword, kept on travelling. It was easier when Midna was here to talk his ear out. He hadn't had time to think; between saving people, Midna ordering him around, and trying not to die, the days had gone by unnoticed. He laughed as he realized he thought it was easier to fight for his life.

Okay, maybe not easier, but simpler.

If he wasn't dead by the end of the day, he had won.

He tried to practice calling Zelda as princess Zelda, or your Highness, or anything but her name alone. She was royalty, and it was difficult for him to remember that.

Night fell and Link tried to sleep. He dreamt about a golden wolf and a forgotten soldier, a Hero, a man, a father. Only a shadow, never remembered. He woke up crying. A wolf's howl in the back of his throat. He tried to howl back, but his throat only whimpered, and he clutched his chest hoping the pain would go away.

As Link neared the road, he started to see more people around, he felt himself sit straighter. He had helped do that. He had helped life to keep on happening. He nodded in greeting to the travellers. The Sun shone bright and warmed his body, and though he had to squint his eyes, the Castle was beginning to show.

He arrived at the castle just as the Sun began to hide. Entry to Castletown was only checked if you brought a caravan or a sizeable amount of goods, so Link went ahead and directly to the castle. He made as if he didn't realize all the looks he received, all the whispers that followed him. His permit was stamped, given back, and he was oficially allowed inside the Castle.

A blonde man was waiting for him, he was tall and broad-shouldered, and he had a warm smile as he shook hands with Link, "Welcome, Hero, my name's William and I'm here to guide you."

The whispers were harder from there. William made Link's baggage to be sent to a guest room, and though he spoke amicably and never missed a beat when presenting Link to curious eyes, he walked with purpose and Link had to catch up a couple of times. 

"Princess Zelda wanted to see you first thing, she asked for a simple ceremony to honor you tomorrow, you'll be able to rest."

Link remained silent, and William thought it a show of contempt. William was about to say something, but the door to Zelda's workroom opened and out came Ashei. She made a surprised noise, but smiled at the sight of Link.

"Link! We were wondering where you were!" Link received Ashei's hug with awkwardness, while William raised one eyebrow at Ashei's impromptu and unexpected show of affection.

"Go on, she's been waiting for you," Ashei shoved Link towards the door, and Link started to panic. He had prepared nothing, he had thought nothing, he had begun to realize what he had done.

He had come to the Castle of Hyrule to receive rewards for rescuing Princess Zelda. He. A farmhand. With Princess Zelda.

Why hadn't he thought about it before? There was no way Princess Zelda would become a friend to him. They were completely-

Link entered the room and found Zelda walking around the table, in a clear attempt to receive him standing.

-and utterly-

She was wearing the most ornate dress Link had ever seen, an amount of jewels befitting her royal position, and though she was flustered, she was emanating respect. 

-different.

And then she smiled at him, clasped her hands in front of her and breathed his name, "Link."

And Link forgot everything he had going on in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE TOGETHER NOW, FINALLY.


	17. It's easy with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so cute, gosh

Link stood to his full height, mumbled an apology, "I'm sorry, I-" neither Ashei nor William had entered the room, and Link was cursing Ashei in his mind. He didn't have a good excuse for his inability to speak.

"It's all right, Link, don't be flustered," Zelda had the same warm smile she had donned when he had left. She motioned to a chair, "Do you want to take a seat?"

"Only if you are."

Zelda bit her lip and thought about being with him alone in a room, "How about a walk, then? I have been sitting for far too long, I think."

Link nodded, fighting with the little voice that kept on telling him he was not enough for a princess, especially not for this one.

Zelda got close to him, Link's hair reflected the light that came from the window, his face was open in interest and he was...

Link smirked and looked up, "I had forgotten you were taller than me."

"Only because of the heels," Zelda looked straight to the door, felt Link's presence behind her.

"Still," he continued, "Pretty sure you're taller than me."

Zelda opened the door, frowned, what did it matter whether she was taller or not?

"But I'm still growing," Link said as he passed her by, "just wait a bit."

Zelda blushed and looked at him, he was smiling so hard his face was scrunched up, "Link-!" outside, Ashei was smirking and William had his eyes open like saucers. Link stopped dead in his tracks and tried to control his face. 

Zelda was following Link in an attempt to catch him. But Ashei and William were there and Zelda could only blurt out, "We're going for a walk!" She grabbed Link's arm and moved him down the hallway.

William was about to follow them when Ashei grabbed him, "Why don't we go for a walk, too?"

William wanted to ask Zelda too many questions but he couldn't shake Ashei's hand off his arm. He saw as Link and Zelda left whispering to each other.

"What the fuck?"

Ashei guffawed at his question.

Link thought about excusing himself, he had done it in the spur of the moment, maybe he had overstepped... Zelda grabbed his arm and squeezed. Link prepared himself to be told off, but she brought her head to his face and tried to stiffle her laughter with her hand.

"You are too much."

"Sorry not sorry," he excused himself. Zelda regained control and Link felt the need to put a reason behind such actions, "I didn't really think about that, I'm sorry. I used to do that all the time with Midna."

Zelda shook his head, "I know."

"Right," Link remembered Midna's terrified face as she realized Princess Zelda had disappeared, "you were inside her."

"I wasn't there, there," Zelda tried to explain, "I could feel things, I could see things, but it was weird, like I was there and also not."

Zelda was taking him through the hallways, the night was starting to show and the walls in the castle, now more than ever, resembled the times it had been casted in twilight.

Zelda couldn't keep on explaining and she tried to make do with a slight squeeze on Link's arm, "It was weird."

"I've always wondered..." Link stopped in front of a window, a beautiful garden could be seen from there, "When you gave away your light, did you know you were going to get it back?"

Link's eyes resembled now the one's from his beast form, maybe the lights gave him a sharper look, maybe his stance was more feral now, maybe now he resembled the warrior she knew he was rather than the boy she had known first. And Zelda remained silent.

"So you gave away your life that time, huh."

Zelda pointed through the window, "See that garden? It's my favorite. Its real name is the Garden of Farore, since a statue of said Goddess graces its fountain, I've always been torn between that one and the Garden of Nayru, since she is my patron Goddess, but I've always felt more inclined towards this one. Can you guess why?"

Link nodded, "But I don't want to say it."

Zelda saw Link walk away a few steps, he turned around, "Won't you show me your garden?"

Zelda felt her hands tremble, "It's not fair, you know?" Link felt steady to her confused mind, "It's really not fair how you seem to read my mind."

Link huffed, "Zelda, you are not that difficult to read."

And Zelda didn't feel that sentence as the mocking indictment it always was.

Zelda walked to him and Link grabbed her hand, put it on the crook of his elbow, "Also, you have every ounce of Courage you think you lack."

Zelda pouted and shoved Link's shoulder, "Stop it." 

Link snickered but kept on walking, the sound of the fountain reached his ear and now he could lead the way, "You make it easy," he whispered.

Zelda tried to fight the urge to push Link away. Away from her and the castle, the nobles and everything wrong with this place. Link kept on walking, his steps sure and his hold soft. When they were in front of the statue, he said "It really is beautiful."

The fountain drowned the conversation and Zelda glanced around to make sure no guards were nearby. Link noticed and stepped closer to the fountain, as if he only was entranced by its beauty.

"Link," Zelda looked straight at Farore, asked for her Courage, "I was almost glad when our letters couldn't reach each other, I think I was too high on winning and saving everyone to remember what it would mean to bring you here. People here are not nice, people here are not noble and just. Not like you. They use each other and betray each other, and... I've done those things, too."

Link sat on the edge of the fountain. Zelda had her hands in front of her lap, her eyes glued to the Goddess' statue. And there was something about Zelda's need of confidence to face him that made Link call out to her, "Zelda."

Her eyes trailed his face, his chest, and they settled on his shoes. 'Don't be scared'. "You know," Link fought the fear that was surrounding him, 'Farore give me strenght', he had been waiting for this. He had been waiting for this. "I've been having nightmares since the day we came back from the Arbiter's grounds," Zelda nodded, her eyes still glued to Link's shoes, Link's sweaty face and white knuckles coming back to her, "I tried to stop them, you know, but nothing's worked," Link sighed, Uli's warm hand caressing his own, "Nothing." Link breathed in and the air came in easier, and Zelda was near and he felt calmer, and, "Zelda," and she finally looked at him, "Things... things become easier when I'm with you."

Zelda felt her burdens pile up, the Kingdom, the people, the future, and now... now this boy's well-being? 

...  
...  
...

Link stood, "It's getting late," he motioned towards an angry-looking guard, "and I doubt he'll invite me for tea," Link frowned at her silence, but didn't pry further, "Am I allowed to escort you to your quarters?"

Zelda took his arm in silence, and they moved through the hallways in silence, and Link was only following her at this point because he had no idea where he was. And Zelda remained silent, because she was trying to understand... to understand why in Hylia's name she loathed whenever someone placed their burdens on her and with Link...

"Have a good night, Princess," Link's tongue struggled with her title, Zelda opened her door and Link waited for her to close it on his face, he had no idea how he was going back to his own quarters, but at the moment that was the least of his worries. Zelda had a blank expression and when she turned she bit her lip. And she didn't close her door.

... Link could ask her to bear the world on her shoulders and she would gladly do it, really.

And she had to tell him. Zelda looked up and Link's face was tinged with worry. 'No'.

"Link," she whispered, because this felt more like a secret than anything, "Link," and Link stepped closer and Zelda grabbed his hand, "You make things easier for me, too."

Link's face lighted up and Zelda felt the corner's of her mouth rise. 

"Ze-"

Two coughs, "Sir Link," a guard called, "may I escort you to your quarters?"

Zelda let go of Link's hand, stepped back three steps and covered her mouth with her hand, Link looked at her. Zelda waved, her eyes crinkled, "Goodnight."

Link stepped inside her room, the guard grabbed his spear and walked with decision. "Have a good night, your Majesty," Link grabbed the knob of her door and closed her room.

"Thank you so much for taking me back to my room," Link said.

The guard opened his mouth and closed it, "Yes, sir."

Link walked behind the guard, and his hand could barely hide his blush.


	18. What's the worst that could happen?

Ashei was waiting in front of Link's guest room, wondering whether she was supposed to go fetch him already.

Link was walking down the hallways, following the guard who had offered to help him. Link tried to make a map in his head as the guard moved and turned inside the Castle. The guard had made no comments whatsoever. Aside from the throat clearings, Link hadn't heard much. 

"You got yourself a guide, yeah?" the guard stumbled as he saw Ashei with a leg propped to the wall, "Thanks for bringing our Hero here, Hotel."

The guard looked uncomfortable and answered with a grunt before leaving.

"A man of few words," Ashei opened the door to Link's room, "I'm supposed to give you the key to your suite."

"Thanks for that," Ashei dangled a shiny key from her finger and Link took it before entering the room.

And Link stopped right in its entrance.

"Pompous, yeah?"

More than pompous, Link wanted to say. It was twice the size his house in Ordon.

"Goes to show you how things have changed for you, I guess."

Link went directly to the bed and let himself fall on it. He kept quiet, long enough for Ashei to wonder whether she should leave or not.

"Thanks for coming, Ashei."

Ashei walked towards him, stopped at the bed's post, "Well, you were desperate not to leave her alone," Link turned to her, his face red, "women will swoon when they hear the story."

"Shut up," Link muttered, he sat on the bed, "just take my thanks, all right?"

Ashei smiled, "Taken."

Link mulled things over in his head, squeezed his thighs a little, "And regardi-"

"Doesn't matter, yeah?"

Link looked at her, a frown in place.

"It was the first favor you asked of us, you know? Of me," Link tilted his head, more confused than before, "you did everything on your own, Link. Sure, we gave you information, but you were the one who made our dreams come true. You brought Hyrule to its former state."

"You helped fight in the Castle," Link mumbled.

"Right, the final battle." Ashei put a hand on his shoulder, ruffled his hair, "We owe you everything, Link. Don't forget that."

Link looked at his feet, readied himself to tell Ashei that she wasn't wrong, but she wasn't entirely correct either.

"And before you say anything else, I've got to give you two important notices," Ashei counted with her fingers, "one," she extended her index, "like eighty percent of the nobles and fifty percent of the peasants hate you," Link recoiled a little, frowned at her, "and two," Ashei extender her middle finger, "as far as everybody knows, except The Resistance and Zelda, you only sent me," Ashei pointed at her chest, "to be of assistance to the Princess, if you are pressed for answers you can give out Shad's name," Ashei gave him a pointed look, "only if you are pressed for answers," she then put her hand on her hip and with a nonchalant move of her head, said, "but you don't know Auru outside of textbooks."

Link raised one eyebrow, "Ok," he started, "Why so much-?"

"You know why."

Link looked away, "Well, then, it sucks."

"You won't hear me say otherwise." Ashei waved goodbye, "I'm counting on you to make it work, yeah?"

"I won't slip up."

The door closed and Link felt the room a little too big.

The room was still dark when Link opened his eyes and sat on the bed. It was still early morning. Too early, he thought. The door was closed and Link had made sure to lock it yesterday, but whoever was trying to open it hadn't gotten the memo. 

Link let himself fall and tried to calm the thoughts going through his head, there was no way someone was here to hurt or fight him. He had to stop feeling under attack. 

The knob stopped turning for a second. Link decided to let it go if it stayed quiet, maybe a maid had made a mistake. And then the knob turned again.

Link opened the door with a swift movement. A maid stumbled into his room.

"Explain yourself."

The maid was a young woman, black hair, small stature. She was too flustered to say much, and when she realized Link was just beside her she covered her eyes with her hands.

Link was tired.

"If you came to clean or prepare the room then can you please come later in the morning?"

The maid looked at Link through her fingers, steeled herself, "Si- Si- Sir Hero Link," she stammered, "I came because-"

"Leela?" William was prim and proper, and Link wondered at what time had he woken up, "What are you doing here?"

Leela started to give an explanation that no one understood. Link looked puzzled at William, William looked puzzled at Link and Leela left the room in a hurry spewing apologies neither man could make up.

"I wasn't interrupting something, was I?"

It took a moment longer for Link to understand what William had said, Link turned away from the man.

"Hey, just making sure, all right?" William closed the door behind him, "Either that or your got yourself a fan. She wasn't supposed to even be near here."

"Neither. She just mistook my room for someone else's."

William gave Link a package, "Sure," he drawled. Link was squinting his eyes in annoyance, "Hey, I'm not doubting you," William made a noncommital shrug, "just, you know," he then pointed to the package, "Her Highness wants you to wear that."

Link opened the package, an expensive looking tunic was inside, "Give her my thanks."

"You do it," William turned, his cape billowed behind him, "you'll see her in a couple of hours." William stopped in front of the door, "I'll be back in a little, dress up, will you?"

Link took off the shirt of his sleepwear, but he didn't hear the sound of the door opening. William had a hand on the door's knob, but was looking at Link.

"Yeah?" Link called.

"In the ceremony... Stay with Princess Zelda, all right? Let her talk, follow her orders, will you?"

Link nodded and hummed in agreement. But the door didn't make a sound. Link grabbed the cloth to wash himself and looked at William. The man wasn't looking at Link, he was pensive, lost in thought.

"Hey, don't worry. What's the worst that could happen?" William started at Link's voice, "I punch a noble in the face?" William gave a loop-sided smirk, "And then what? I get exiled or something?" 

"Exiled to Ordona Province, probably."

"Exactly," Link chuckled, and he got the door's closing sound as an answer.


	19. You and your man dumbness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the scenes I had since the beginning of all this.

Throughout the ceremony, Princess Zelda didn't leave the Hero's side. The nobles were poised about it, their gossip was at most an annoying whisper from the sides, but the common folk below made themselves heard, they were making a ruckus, making loud remarks about every poor soul that walked in front of them.

Link couldn't help but glare at them.

"Don't look at them," Zelda was sitting upright and looking straight. 

Link looked to the front, the shouts were still in his ears, though, "How am I sucking it up to the nobles, exactly?" 

Zelda was a paragon of stillness. Link was halfway expecting to be ignored, "Do not mind them."

Link tried, he actually snickered to a couple of them, "Not to sound childish, but I have a fortune of my own, you know. Nothing to envy yours, Your Highness."

Zelda moved her lips in an attempt to remain impassive, "They don't know that."

"Think they'll like me better if I give them money?"

Zelda made a fist of her left hand, "Li-"

"It's a joke." Zelda glanced at him, "A bad joke, maybe." Ashei walked and winked at Link, she was sitting with a bunch of nobles in a far away table, "I won't mind them if you don't either, deal? It will quiet down, eventually."

Zelda gave a slight nod. She didn't have it in her to tell Link otherwise. Maybe he was right.

Link had known about Dotour Amour from Zelda's letters, and though Link had never seen the man before, just the glares the man was throwing his way were enough to tip Link in.

When it came to the ceremony, everyone watching was silent. Even the ones who had bellowed obsenities before, though Link wasn't sure whether it was because they respected the Princess enough or because the soldiers had taken them out.

Princess Zelda gave a speech about Link's part on her rescue, how she owed him her life and how she wanted to honor his spirit and strenght. Link was given a Lord title, a plot of land he was sure he would be better off without, and the assurance that he was forever a guest of honor of Her Majesty. Dotour Amour had to hang onto his chair to control his tremors.

Lady Tela had offered to honor the Hero with a festival instead of just a ceremony, since The Council thought it a waste of resources to honor just the one man. It had been a concession. Which is why when Link was asked to participate in the Tournament in representation of the Princess he couldn't say no.

Link was good at it, he behaved and only made people fall on their asses. He had gathered a large amount of spectators, and though Zelda was away and looked regal, Link knew she was tense and nervous. 

When participant number 16 fell on his butt and the people hollered with laughter in response, chanting for Link, General Timotheus Glop, who had asked Link to participate, slapped him in the back with the delicacy of a Goron.

"You are good, Hero!"

Link was sure the man had been raised by the rock people, Tim - as the General had asked to be called - lacked in finesse and his voice and stature were obscenely big. Link was sure that slap was going to leave a mark.

"Thanks," Link croaked.

"When I asked the Princess for you to participate she was so worried, man, I told her it would be great to let you be known to the people, but she wouldn't hear it, she kept going on about how it could get out of hand and whatnot. She gave me a death glare when I asked you in front of everyone, but look! I was right!"

Link smiled, the roaring that accompanied the next participant only made Tim more excited.

"And you have the moves, Link! I'm gonna ask you to parry with me one of these days!"

Link left without answering. He was thankful Timotheus had his heart in the right place, but he wished the giant had heeded Zelda's advise. Link was sure she was losing her color as the fights progressed.

It was almost a game now, people knew Link was going to win, the challengers met him in the middle of the arena with smiles on their faces, they made a show of the fight to make people laugh.

Link saw William with another young man managing the door to the arena. 

And then one of the nobles who were watching Link fight from the sides, the ones who were next to General Glop, asked to participate next and whispers filled the place.

General Glop felt a knot on his throat. Link looked at Zelda, she had her eyes fixed on the man, and Link decided not to risk it.

He walked to General Glop asking for water, "Should I let him win?" 

Tim opened his mouth, looked at the nobles nearby.

"You really think you will be able to win against Sir Keen?" said one of them.

The other one scoffed at Link, "You have been fighting nothing but peasants, you should let your ego rest a little. It's okay to go back to Her Majesty before you make a fool of yourself."

Link gulped his water and looked at Tim again, "So? Should I let him win?"

Tim shook his head, "No, I don't think you should."

Link nodded and left to fight, behind him the nobles were still making remarks about his attitude. Tim walked with Link part of the way, "But, like, don't hurt him too much, all right?"

Link nodded, "Yeah, got it."

Link could feel everyone watching, and though he didn't dare look at Zelda again, William and the other man were looking worried enough to let Link realize what this meant.

Link was being put to the test.

Sir Keen was a head taller than Link, and with the armor befitting of a knight he was a sight to behold. But he was nervous and Link could taste it in the air, "Sir Keen, a duel, I take it? Knightly rules and all?"

Sir Keen squinted his eyes, "As if a farmhand would know about them."

Link swung his sword in his hand. Tim was bellowing the new fight and its rules.

"Doesn't matter how I know of them," Rusl was in front of Link, asking him to stand up again, "I just want to make sure we'll fight with those rules in mind."

Sir Keen gave two steps towards Link, Link did the same. The customary greeting marked the beginning of the fight.

"Rules, huh?" Sir Keen raised an eyebrow, "you may be dressed with fancy clothes but you can't wash away the thick R's, can you, Hero?"

Link blushed, he bowed his head and gave a step back. Sir Keen remained stiff and proud.

The people watching were shouting against the both of them. Link tuned them out.

Tim gave out the signal to start, and Link was expecting to have Sir Keen on his face immediatly. But the knight didn't move, "Eager to fight and yet you don't move?"

A chuckle, "A real warrior knows when to wait in a fight."

Link moved with decision, "A real warrior also knows when to attack."

Link's ears were filled with the clamor of the crowd, he couldn't make out any of it, but the moment his sword touched Sir Keen's a high pitched roar was heard everywhere.

Sir Keen opened his eyes and tried to block Link's next movement, but he wasn't ready for the strenght behind it and his left side was left unprotected.

Link touched Sir Keen's side with the side of his sword, "Point for me."

Link breathed out, he focused on his sword and shield. He wouldn't look at Zelda. He was not going to.

Sir Keen muttered under his breath about luck and him not being prepared, but the sound surrounding the arena was making him dizzy.

Tim signaled the beginning of the next round. Sir Keen was running the second after. Link dodged, he twirled his sword in his hand, he dodged again, Sir Keen was breathing heavily and his movements were getting desperate.

Link moved behind him and touched Sir Keen's back, "Point for me."

Link saw William in the distance, his face was the same color as Zelda's, he was looking at Link and the next he was screaming at someone beside him.

Sir Keen was trembling, his hand was twitching when he squeezed his sword.

Link realised that maybe Sir Keen had just been ordered to do this. Why had he waited so long to fight him? Had he doubted his orders? Maybe he had wanted Link to be tired?

It was obvious Sir Keen wasn't used to fighting, he was tired, nervous, and had already forgotten all and any stances for fighting. His moves were sluggish, weak, and Link was sure he was going to pass out any moment now.

"Point for me," Link could hear Sir Keen's breathing, the way his spit filled his mouth. "It's enough, Sir Keen. Say I won," Link whispered, he wanted for this to lay low, it had been a friendly match, there was no point to continue - especially when Link was winning by 10 points against 0.

But when Tim asked the man to finish the match, Sir Keen wheezed, "The last one."

Tim had lost all his energy and good humor, and the crowd was silent and expectant.

Everyone was waiting for a mistake.

Link took position and had Sir Keen howling in his face. One, two, and Sir Keen was on his ass.

Link touched Sir Keen's chest with his sword, "Point for me."

The crowd roared in victory. 

Link sheathed his sword and offered his hand for Sir Keen to grab.

"Is it fun?" Sir Keen asked. Link frowned, it was difficult to hear with the shouts around him.

"How does it feel to fuck your way to the top?" 

Link tilted his head, "Sir Keen, just let us end this match, will you?"

"A fucking peasant getting all high and mighty, you think that wench will keep you when you fail? She's waiting with us, blondie, one mistake and you'll be out." 

Link closed his eyes in frustration, "Really, Sir, please-"

"But she's a real pretty thing, is she not? At least you'll get your fun. Is it any good?"

Link let his hand fall back, "Say that again, will you-"

"Is fucking her good at least? It must be, for you to go to this lenghts for her. A fucking lap dog, they call you."

"You are a real fucking sore loser, you know?"

Sir Keen spat at Link's feet, "You shouldn't be here, you dog. Not even the peasants want you here."

Link shrugged and turned, he was starting to lose his cool, "You know what? I'm leaving."

"Scared now, pretty boy?"

Link breathed in once, "Don't try me."

"Forget the rules and come at me, you fucker."

Link heard a scream and looked up, the crowd was going crazy, shouting and throwing stuff to the guards. Zelda was nowhere to be seen and even Tim was away, trying to calm people in the arena. Link turned to Sir Keen and saw the gleam in his eyes. Desperation.

"You really think you'll make me hit you with that?" Link scoffed.

Sir Keen looked around the arena, he felt the sweat in his body, the tightness of his armor, the way his breath was hot and steamy, and he felt all eyes on him and his one mission.

He ran towards Link and threw sand to Link's eyes.

Link groaned at the sting, he felt Sir Keen's shield bashing him and he rolled backwards. He saw a blur following him, Sir Keen was swinging his sword around.

Link took his boot and threw it at his attacker, he did the same with the other. Sir Keen only paused for a couple of seconds before continuing his pursuit.

Link blinked hard, trying to get his eyes to see better, but there was no use. He took his shield and ran to the blur. The clank was loud and Link planted his feet on the ground. Sir Keen pushed, and Link felt the dirt hurting his feet. 

Link lowered a little, moved to the left and grabbed Sir Keen's left arm. Link pulled hard and put his leg between Sir Keen's. The armor crashed to the ground and Sir Keen wailed.

"I hear you talking like that again and I swear to Hylia I'll chop something off. I'm not patient, and you better thank your lucky stars I'm here in name of Her Highness because if it were for me you would be fucking de-"

Link felt himself be pulled. Sir Keen's eyes were big and watery.

"This is what always happens, I tell you."

Link tried to regain his footing, "And she won't do anything, you fool. You and your man dumbness, falling to pretty faces." 

Link turned and saw a white head.

"Uh, sir..."

"Off you go," the old man pointed with his chin to a gate, "you go with them, you hear me? Nobody else. Lady Tela and Sir Mikau, all right?"

Link looked to the gate and saw a blur waving at him, "Uh, this way?" Link motioned.

The man grunted and pushed Link.

"Uhm, okay, thanks." The man kept on muttering about Link's dumbness, "Uh, I'm leaving, then."

The old man shook his head at the young man, "Always the same, she won't do anything, boy. You all have to learn that. Dumb boys with thei-"

"Greg!" The old man turned and saw a kid waving frantically. The boy then pointed to the distance, he was whooing along with the crowd.

Greg felt his jaw go slack, "Oh, golly."


	20. Try to keep your cool

Link walked in a straight line, trying to ignore the pain in his eyes and the rage that still bubbled in his chest. Mikau grabbed him midway, repeating that Link had to hurry and to follow him.

Link ended up following Mikau despite never having meeting him in person, he reasoned that even if he ended up somewhere else he could fight it out. 

Link was half-wishing he could fight it out.

"Am I in trouble?" Link asked. He was sitting in a stool, somewhere. He still saw blurry, and though he still felt restless his uneasiness had resurfaced.

Mikau was cleaning Link's eyes with a wet cloth, he clicked his tongue, "Hard to say, but I'm going to go with a definite maybe."

Link felt Mikau's hands on his face, Mikau was gentle and he paused every often to check he was getting the little stones away from Link's eyes, "Should I have not done what I, you know, ended up doing?" 

Mikau didn't miss a beat, "Hylia, no. You did what I would have advised you to do."

"Me, too," Lady Tela assured, "maybe you should have left when you were going to," Link winced, felt the sting of shame, "but still. The whole arena saw Sir Keen trying to harm you before you responded. That was good."

Link shrugged, "He was taunting me."

"I don't doubt it," Mikau said.

"He was disrespecting Her Majesty."

Mikau gave a big sigh, "Yeah, that's what they do."

Lady Tela moved around the room, "Can you see anything now?"

Link blinked slowly, he recoiled, "No."

Mikau tutted, "Oh, boy, no need to cry. Her Majesty won't throw you out."

"It hurts," Link croaked.

Mikau laughed softly.

Link shifted in the stool, he could feel the tears falling and he hoped those would take out the dirt, "Okay, so I'm probably out of trouble. What about the Princess?"

Mikau and Lady Tela remained silent, but before Link could ask again Lady Tela answered, "She is out of trouble, of course. This is not- It was never something to put her in trouble."

Mikau blew air into Link's eyes, "Keep on blinking, Hero."

Link felt his eyes hurting less, he started to see Mikau's outline. "Can I see Her Majesty?"

Mikau gave a quick glance to Lady Tela, "No," Link felt the cloth against his skin the moment after.

And Mikau's quick answer made Link's hairs stand on end, "Why not?"

Mikau felt Link's muscles tense under his hands, "Hey, easy." 

Link moved Mikau's hand out his face, he stood and fixed his red-rimmed right eye at Mikau, "Then answer me."

Mikau whimpered a little and looked at Link as if he was being betrayed, "Oh, come on. Tela, please? A little bit of help? He's gonna break mi wrist."

Lady Tela moved near them, "What are you going to do when you find her? Keep on fighting people?"

Link frowned, "I'm not gonna-"

"Because you seem eager enough," Link followed her eyes and he let go of Mikau with haste.

"I'm not gonna-"

"And then what? Sure, you want to help her, but the nobles won't want to see your face, and you being near her will only be a punch in the gut." 

Link looked at Mikau, he was caressing his hand and looking apologetically at Link, "Well, at least I'm glad to know that you worry a lot about her."

Link looked at Lady Tela and let himself fall on the stool, "Yeah."

"And you want to help her," continued Mikau.

"Yeah."

"You being here, nice and calm, is helping her, you know?" 

Lady Tela paced in the room, "She has a good head on her shoulders, she'll get out of this."

"Can't say the same about Sir Keen, am I right?" Mikau laughed at his own joke while Lady Tela chastised him for his crudeness.

Link looked straight to the floor, Mikau felt bad for the young man, "It's good to see Her Majesty being something other than the cold-hearted woman everyone thinks she is, you know?" Link shrugged. "It will also, hopefully, help her stand her feet more. And it will also, hopefully, let the nobles know that they just can't go and do as they please."

"I shouldn't have accepted the rewards," Link mumbled.

"Oh, no," Mikau shook his head, "No, buddy, that's what's giving you a chance now." 

"I should've come as a friend, help her from outside. This is bringing her too much trouble."

Lady Tela shared a look with Mikau, "No, Hero, Mikau is right. By honorig you and giving you rewards she has cemented the fact that you are a guest of honor in Hyrule." Lady Tela clasped her hands in her lap, "And not any guest of honor, but hers. She can fight with that. She can fight for you with that."

Link rubbed his face with his hands. Mikau warned him to be careful with the eyes. "Too much trouble. I should've just bought those land and titles," Link groaned.

Lady Tela felt her thoughts stop, "Excuse me?"

Link kept on mumbling.

"Excuse me, Hero? You have money?"

Link moved his hands through his hair to his neck, "Yeah."

"Enough to buy lands?"

Link cocked his head, "Yeah." Lady Tela frowned and got lost in her thoughts.

Link turned his head back to Mikau, "Should I feel offended at her obvious disbelief?"

Mikau snorted, tried to gauge Link's reaction, but the blonde just gave Mikau a smile and Mikau let himself howl.

"Doesn't matter know, though, that's already done. But anyways, use your status as Her Majesty's guest, without that you would be done for," said Lady Tela.

Mikau looked forlorn for a second, but started to talk the next. Lady Tela moved to the window in the room and remained silent.

Link answered Mikau's questions about his life and about his adventures, and it finally dawned on him.

It wasn't him. It was never him.  
Nobody wanted to test Link, nobody had a reason to do so.

It was Zelda.   
They were testing Princess Zelda.  
And Link had given them the chance.


	21. Three knocks, two knocks, two knocks

Link made himself invisible. He reasoned that if people were trying to find him to make trouble for Zelda - and considering that they only needed to defile her name to make Link jump at them - his best option was to not be there.

It was a simple plan. And for Link it was incredibly easy.

He had never thought that his keen senses would come in handy once again. But here he was, sniffing and hearing hallways, rooms and roads, evading people like they were bokoblins. Link made sure to remain low profile, tried his best to not let things get to him, but it only took two days to sour his mood. He saw almost ten people looking for him, knocking at his door, and then leaving with haste.

Link was chewing on a piece of jerky he had snatched from the kitchens when Ashei walked into the hallway. She knocked on Link's door, called his name and then looked up and down the hallway, "You do realize that people are thinking you left, right? That you actually worried Her Majesty because there is a turmoil now since the Hero left the Castle."

Link chewed his jerky.

"And don't get me wrong, I think this plan of yours is pretty solid, but don't do it so well. Show up in some places. Don't give the people who want you gone the satisfaction of thinking they did, yeah?"

Link turned on his spot, planning to just glare at Ashei and leave her be, but Ashei heard the rustling of clothes and turned to him, "How did you get there?" Link was atop one of the many beams that graced the ceilings, serving as supports for the chandeliers. The beams were wide enough to hide Link's body completely, only his face could be seen, and Ashei was sure it was for her satisfaction.

Link was on his stomach, with his brows scrunched together "I'm good at climbing."

Ashei huffed, amused at Link's antics, "Go greet Auru, he's somewhere in the castle, and Telma wants to see you, too."

Link didn't move.

"Go out, yeah? You're going crazy."

Link glared at Ashei's back, bit down some witty remark about him being fine where he was, born out of pure boredom and the certainty that Ashei was right. Facing a problem and not being able to fix it immediatly was driving him mad. Especially when the answer was easy but the means to do it were extremely convoluted. 

Link found Auru in his office, surrounded with papers and a somber look on his face, "May I?" Link knocked on Auru's door.

Auru looked up - with the intent to ask the newcomer to leave, Link was sure - but when recognition dawned on the old man, Auru left his papers and greeted Link, "The Hero comes to see me, huh?"

It was really uncomfortable to greet a man you knew but act as if you didn't. And Link was getting tired of this, so when he left and without losing his smile, he said, "This is fucking stupid, you know that, right?" 

Auru smiled, tried to control the laughter that was coming, "Please tell me that you did this with the other councilpeople. Please."

And Link was about to scream in frustration. Hylia, they all were annoying, "Send one of your underlings to check, won't you?"

Link heard Auru's guffaw as he walked away. There were eyes on him, too many for Link's liking. He was getting angry and he couldn't know why. Link made sure to be seen walking around and left the next moment.

Telma's bar was empty, and Louise - Telma's white fluffy cat - came out before Link could walk down the stairs to the little space that worked as the front of the bar.

"Ahh," Link lamented, "Louise, please, save me," the cat let Link pick her up but put her paw on his chest, letting him know that just that was acceptable. Link treaded his fingers through Louise's fur and entered the bar. 

"Lo and behold, the Hero!" Telma wore a bright smile and opened her arms in a big arch, "an honor to have you here, as always."

Link let Louise on the floor, scanned the room for patrons and sat in front of Telma, "An honor to be here, as always."

"Oh, you," Telma blew a kiss to Link, who blushed and hid his face, "Ashei delivered my message, I suppose?"

Link let out a long sigh, "She told me to get out of the Castle or else I'd go mad."

Telma took another glass and started to dry it, "Good, because she's right. You almost killed a noble a while ago, didn't you?"

Link's face was telling and Telma couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, I knew it was a big fat lie, but gossip is like that, don't mind it too much."

Link looked away.

"I know you're worried about your Princess, but let her do her magic, all right?" Link turned to protest her remarks but Telma put a big glass of beer in front of him, "On the house, love."

Link eyed the liquid, as if it had the blame for everything. He took one big gulp, behind him sounded a metalic clank and Link turned immediatly. Louise looked at him, her paw was up and a ball was bouncing back after hitting a dust pan.

"Tense, huh?"

Link shook his head, "Can I come live in here? The Castle is eating at me."

Telma gave him a sultry look and winked at him, "We can share my bed."

"Never mind, then." 

Link got up and walked to Louise. Telma laughed to herself, "You know you're always welcome, sweetie." Link was walking to his stool, looking every now and then around him. "And you're the only customer now, stop being so skittish."

"He was so impolite, Telma, he was trying to get a rise out of me." Louise was looking rather displeased as Link brought her to his arms. "He did, actually, in the end, when things were going to shit anyway."

"Yes, yes, I heard that. But for what it's worth," Link paced in front of Telma, a pout in place, "the peasants are liking you much more now."

"Because I fought with a noble. Great." Louise couldn't stand Link anymore and she jumped to the counter, Link's arm held out to the cat for a second, "The thing is, now nobles don't like me as much."

"Oh, but they never liked you."

Link breathed in, acted as if these news were surprising, and then he deflated, "Yeah, I knew that."

"Never took you for someone who cared much about what others thought."

Link shrugged, "I don't."

Telma hummed a romantic tune and Link feared what she would say, "Now I need to meet our Princess. Invite her here, sometime."

Link could have given Telma a list of reasons why that was improbable but he realized he rather liked the idea of taking Zelda out of the Castle, so he just gave a noncommittal hum.

"Did they tell you that Auru is now part of the councilpeople and he wanted for me to make as if I didn't know him?" Link still couldn't get his head around the reasons Auru must have had.

Telma took her time with the glasses she was drying, "He's a good man." Link muttered, "Kinda crazy," and Telma swatted his arm with a cloth.

"I mean," Link stood away from Telma and her cloth, "the man launched me to the desert," he opened his eyes as if that was reason enough, "I liked him better back then." Link inspected his beer, "I'm so pissed off, and I don't even know why."

Telma put her hand on her hip, "You don't know? Want me to make a list?"

Link twirled his beer a little, got caught in its tiny whirlpools, "I can't do much about it and it pisses me off."

"I'm sure the Princess is glad you're here."

"Yeah?"

"I would be giddy with happines if a handsome strong swordman were so eager to help me."

Link had to fight his smile, "Shut up."

"Ohh," cooed Telma, "Is that a blush I see?"

"Shut up," Link gulped his beer, "It's not like that."

"Just give it time, all right? Enjoy yourself a little, there is a world out here. You should know that."

Link raised his head, his face a mask of shock, "Wow."

"Yes, I know. Words of wisdom. Just try not to hit too many people, okay?"

Link was slaw jacked, "Can't believe I got so sucked up on that." 

Telma looked as Link shook his head in dibelief, "That Castle is a monster in its own right." Link kept on muttering under his breath and then locked eyes with Telma.

"Thank you."

And Telma could see it had been eating at him.

"Thank you so much," Link left too many rupees on Telma's counter and left with Telma telling him to take his money with him.

Link breathed out and jumped the stairs to the street. He didn't have to stay at that castle, he had been so absorbed in its workings he had forgotten there were things outside. He felt lighter and he walked with purpose. He was going to relax for a while.

Link felt eyes on him again, but there were more important things at hand, "Agitha! Let's go catch bugs!"

Agitha turned delicately and gave out a delighted cry, "More friends for the ball?"

"Sure," Link was up to anything at this point.

It was after spending all afternoon with Agitha and after having tea with her - to get Link acquainted with the new guests to her castle - that Link returned to his guest room.

He had a whole new attitude towards entering the Castle. He felt... fresh. Sir Keen could be in front of him and Link would - probably - smile. Also it was night and nobody was in sight and Link always felt more at home in solitude.

The guards were more warm, and Link could swear they were smiling at him - of him? No. No. Link was relaxed.

Link got to his room, opened his window and took his sketch book. It was filled with Ordon sheeps, the villagers, the children, Illia, Uli and Rusl's family and a sketch of his house. Zelda had found his home cozy. Zelda had found it relaxing. Zelda had told him that Ordon was beautiful and peaceful-looking and Link had only regarded those words as mere pleasantries. 

He had to get Zelda out of here. They were eating her alive.

Three knocks on the door and Link kept on sketching the night view of the towers from his window.

Two knocks on his door and Link had to fight the urge to tell her to leave him alone.

Two more knock on his door and Link decided that he had to talk to somebody about it because it was ridiculous.

One tentative turn of the knob and Link rose and walked to the door. "As I've told you before, I do not want to do anything with this. I will not let you into my room. I, in no way, have shown any type of affection and-"

"Link?"

Link stopped dead on his tracks and opened his door with a haste that made him clumsy. In front of him was Princess Zelda of Hyrule, holding a small candle between her hands and looking at him wide-eyed and expectant.

"Can I have a moment with you?"

The only reason Link grabbed Her Majesty by her shoulder and guided her inside his room was the sure knowledge that letting her stay outside could be more damaging that hiding her in his room. Right? If someone saw her standing outside a filthy-

Zelda let out a soft gasp, surprised at Link's sudden movements.

-peasant made Hero's room, rumors would be flying around-

Link had grasped her shoulder and pushed her against him, he was warm and, indeed, she was a few centimeters taller than him.

-and he couldn't let that happen. 

Zelda looked at Link, and she heard the click of the door's lock.

Link could smell Zelda now. He had pushed her inside his room because-

Because-

"Link," Zelda whispered. Not because she was afraid others' were at hearing range, but because they were close together and it was dark outside, and she could still feel his hand on her shoulders.

Link could feel his heart on his ears. The Princess of Hyrule was in his room and she was wearing a light robe, and if someone found her here-

"I'm so sorry."

Link saw the shame on her eyes, "No," Zelda breathed in a shudder, "Hey, hey, it's all right." Link lead her to his bed, kneeled in front of her, "Everything's all right."

But Zelda knew better. She closed her eyes, steeled her hands, she had to let go. She had to let go. When Zelda opened her eyes, Link was waiting for her to speak, eyes clear and brows arched in worry. Zelda looked away, "You're so young, so young. They have no right to be like this. If only they knew, if only I could've- But I can't, see? I should be protecting you, and I don't, and, and-"

Zelda hid her face with her hands and Link waited a second, "Hey..."

"I'm so sorry."

"Zelda..."

"I'm so very sorry. I do nothing but bring you trouble." Zelda massaged her temple, "To you," she said, "To you," as if she couldn't believe it.

Link was a statue in front of her. Zelda was shaking her head, and Link couldn't stomach it, "Zelda..."

Zelda let her head fall to her knees, "I can't make you face this." Link swallowed. "I can't have you- I can't-"

Zelda made fists of her hands, a string of mumbled sorries left her mouth, too low to be intelligible. Link pondered whether he was allowed to touch her or not, whether he would be crossing something he shouldn't be. He worried he would break something he wanted to protect. But then Zelda trembled and Link decided that no. No. 

"Would you rather have me leave?" He asked, and there was a bout of silence. Link couldn't hear anything, anything. The room was too dark and Zelda's small candle barely lit her feet. And maybe he should have told her that he didn't want to, but Zelda wouldn't move and Link felt he was hanging from the highest of precipices. Link moved his hand, because if he was leaving at least he would do it right. 

Link touched Zelda's hand, let his fingers find their way around hers. And when Zelda opened her hand and grabbed Link's index and middle fingers, she faced him. There were questions on her face, worries on her eyes, and she had the certainty that she wasn't going to be able to protect him at all. She knew she had to say yes, free him of her, of this. Let him go. But her fingers were holding him tight, and all she wanted was to bare her soul there, have him with her. She knew better. She knew better. But she needed him, "Stay with me." 

Zelda shrugged at her request. Link felt relief wash over him, let out a breath that came out more as a shudder, "Yes. Okay" he answered, and all his muscles relaxed at once and he couldn't hold in a nervous laughter that Zelda mimicked.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Zelda cry, I'm sorry.


	22. The beautiful man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everyone!!

Zelda didn't let go of Link's hand. He had come to sit beside her, and after a while of himself questioning the world he gathered enough courage to change hands and put one on Zelda's back. He didn't dare move.

Zelda felt Link's arm sneaking around her back, tentative in his actions, slow. He kept on looking at her, as if asking permission, and Zelda wanted nothing more than- than-

Eventually Zelda calmed herself enough to talk. "Sir Keen," started Zelda, and Link felt the way her body tensed, "Sir Keen father," she clarified, "he has disowned his son, Robert Keen." Zelda remembered the faces in the council, all somber, smirking, "I am deeply sorry for what my son has caused, he said. He has disgraced Her Majesty's image by fighting with her distinguished guest, and in front of all the populace, no less, he said." Sir Keen father had feigned shame, he had looked apologetic, "and then he said that he found fitting enough for his son to be disowned as punishment. The greatest punishment he could muster."

Link was close to Zelda, he could see the disgust in the lines of her mouth, could see the anger in her eyes. Link was trying to understand what she was trying to tell him, but the only thing he could think of was, "That's harsh."

Zelda forgot for a second her anger, her powerlessness, and remembered that this, this was what she wanted to protect. And it was still intact. "Yes, it is a harsh punishment, is it not?"

"Is it common?"

Zelda shook her head, she could lay her head on Link's shoulder if she so wanted, "No. It is not unheard of, but it is a really hard thing to undo."

Link knew there was something more, something else in that action. If he could not tell by the story, Zelda's distress was enough to tip him on it. But he needn't ask, because Zelda whispered, "By giving his son such a punishment, he left the councilpeople no choice but to give you the same treatment."

"Ah."

"Robert Keen is," she cut herself, "he was a noble. For him to face a greater punishment than a peasant would raise suspicion and anger, it would bring shame to every noble family, and... They are powerful enough to harm the kingdom if they wish to."

Link nodded, of course he wouldn't shy away from whatever punishment he would have to face, but, "So... I'm to be disowned?" Link was confused from what he was to be disowned, he had no official family.

"Remember all I gave you as a reward for saving me?"

"Ah," Link shrugged, "I don't care about that, take it back, it doesn't matter."

Zelda couldn't help but smile. She was beginning to understand Link, what moved him, his reactions. She felt her heart skip a beat. She squeezed his hand as she felt the guilt eating at her, "They won't have me make a public announcement, nobody else will know. Just you, me and them." To protect her figure, they had said, "They told me that since I was the one that had decided that, I should be the one to tell you that- well- I had to come here and tell you 'oops, well, I can't go through with what I promised' and I- I-" Zelda pouted her lips in an attempt to keep her tears from falling. 

Link felt her pain, her shame. He moved his hand to her shoulder, brought her to him, "Hey, I really appreciate what you wanted to do, but it doesn't change anything between us, all right? It doesn't matter to me, I won't think less of you."

"I know," Zelda croaked, "I know," in some way it made her feel worse. "It's just-"

"I know. A power play. They are just telling you that they are in control in the end. It's fine." But it wasn't really fine, even Link could tell that. 

"There's also... It's a dumb old tradition. And, well, at first they wanted to give you time in prison, but Lady Tela and Mikau fought that since you were still my guest, and they were doing all this to protect my authority figure, to have you face time in prison wouldn't do. So they called forth an old tradition instead, one that befell nobles who couldn't supress their fits to fight and disgraced their families in the process."

Link moved his hand up and down her arm, "Okay," and also, "I'm sorry."

By the tone of Zelda's speech Link was half expecting her to say 'a death match' or 'to fight King Bulblin', but she turned to him, "You and Robert are to go to a monster-infested place selected by the council and clean it."

Link felt a smirk blossoming on his face, he grimaced, trying to not let it show - he still wasn't sure if Zelda found this as funny as he did - "Oh," he managed, "that's doable."

Zelda held Link's gaze for a while, serious and seemingly sad, a stare contest. She had thought it a slight, for them to still doubt Link. But they didn't know. They didn't know. Not like she did. And she had been furious, she had felt angry, but now Link was trying to supress a smile - his eyebrows were scrunched with force and his mouth was a line that trembled - and even though she was still worried and disgusted at how they were treating him, Zelda couldn't help but laugh. 

Link bit his lip and Zelda slapped his chest. "This isn't a laughing matter," she chastised him, but she couldn't control her breathing and though her eyes were still watery Link was glad he could see some mirth in them.

"I know," Link breathed, "I know it's about them making you do this, I know, but sorry- It's just-"

Zelda had a smile in place but she had to tell Link, she had to make him realize, "Link this is horrible, they are just making us play along-" 

Link felt a tug, a tug that made him turn to look at Zelda instead of hiding his laugh.

"- to their whims, and I know it's funny for you," and Zelda had to admit, "and to, well, me too. But don't forget-"

"I won't," Link put on a serious face, and Zelda stopped in her tracks, "I won't, but right now, with this cleansing they'll have us do, we can manage."

Zelda felt her eyes searching for any type of doubt in Link's statement, as if his resolve was a carefully made pretense and not what she was beginning to expect of him. Unabashed honesty.

"We'll get over this." And Zelda believed that. "I mean, we've faced worse," Link smiled again, "You think they'll get surprised when they see me going in there?"

"A hundred percent sure."

Link tried to let this pass. There was nothing else to discuss, if anything he should ask Zelda to clean a slot in her schedule so they could go relax somewhere, if anything he had to tell Zelda not to feel like she was alone in this. Those type of things. Link tried. But he could still see the desperation in Sir Keen's eyes, and the way his sword tried and tried to smack Link down. The way Sir Keen's hands were doing anything but the proper stances, the way Sir Keen's feet where stiff and how Sir Keen's knees cracked under one of Link's downward hits. 

After a bout of silence of Link looking at their hands, "Sir Keen will have to go to a different place?"

"Yes," Zelda's lips were a line.

"Do you know where they'll send us?"

"Not for sure, but there are only a handful of places that fit their criteria."

Link's eyes were clear and guarded, "Dangerous?"

"Not for you." Zelda controlled her breathing, controled her heartbeat. Nothing would show.

"Do you think..." Link waited a second, he had to be sure. "Do you think you could make it so Sir Keen goes with me?"

Zelda was sure she was crying again. Zelda was sure she had never felt so relieved before in her life, too. She knew for a fact she had never thought something to be as beautiful as she thought Link right now.

Zelda felt the muscles tighten around her cheeks, felt her eyes crinkle and her nose wrinkle in the way her father had called adorable years ago, and she breathed, "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is too good for any world.


	23. I'm sorry. And thank you

Epona neighed and raised one of her hoofs with strenght, startling a nearby stableboy.

"What's wrong with that horse, Gabe?" 

Gabe looked back at the old man, dusting his butt off with a frown, "Don't know," Gabe hid his embarrasment by turning around, "I just gave her her food."

The old man clicked his tongue, "A tough one, that horse. Let her be, she'll calm down eventually."

Gabe gave Epona a sour look. She had arrived almost a week ago and Gabe could not - for the life of him - tame her. He shrugged with all the disdain he could muster and walked to the entrance of the stable. He looked back just to see if Epona had calmed down - wishing that she hadn't and old man Greg would get mad at her - , but she was now stomping in place and moving her head up and down. Gabe thought the horse was losing it, but the moment he looked in front of him, Gabe stopped dead in his tracks. The Hero was five steps away of him.

"Good morning," the Hero said, "I've come to get my horse."

And Gabe heard Epona neighing.

"Ah," Gabe wanted to wish the Hero luck on his quest with Sir Keen - No, not Sir Keen anymore, Robert Castle now - "Ah," Gabe wanted to tell the Hero that his fights in the arena had been amazing, "Ah," the Hero was in front of him now, smiling and waiting for Gabe to talk. To say anything, but Gabe could only stare, and oh, Hylia, take him.

"Hero," a voice said from behind Gabe, "you will have to excuse him, he's a fan of yours."

The Hero lost his smile and looked at Gabe with disbelief. Gabe nodded with strenght, as his voice was having trouble coming out, and the Hero put out his hand to shake Gabe's, "It's a pleasure, my name's Link."

Gabe took the Hero's hand, wondered if his hands would be smelly from the work he had been doing and if the Hero would mind, but the Hero only shook his hand and smiled, "The name's Gabe, sir. It's a pleasure to- to-"

The voice from before was closer now, "He saw you fighting in the arena. Loved it."

Gabe looked back, Cade was half-smirking. Oh, he was enjoying putting him on the spot.

Gabe steeled himself, this was his chance, come on, come on, "You were really good, Hero, and-"

"Just Link is fine," the Hero put a hand on Gabe's shoulder and got down a little, to look at Gabe in the eye, "Thanks for the compliments."

Gabe felt the heat rising to his cheeks, the Hero - Link - squeezed his shoulder once and let go.

"What are you gossiping about? You are supposed to be working, you brat."

Old man Greg got to the entrance and looked at Link, "Oh, look what we've got. You got out of that one, boy. Here to get your horse? Must've felt you, she's practically dancing on her spot."

Link bowed to the man, "Thank you very much, sir. Uh," Link remembered the man shoving Link to leave the arena, "I never got to thank you, sir, so- uh"

"No need to," Greg waved his hand, "Things were getting out of control, just did what I could," Greg turned and went back the way he came, "Though I must say this are off charted lands. Whatever you've done, you did good."

Epona calmed immediatly upon seeing Link, "Uh, thank you," Link wanted to ask more things, but he had to prepare, "I hope she hasn't caused trouble," Cade gave Gabe a pointed look.

"Nothing more that normal," Greg said, "She's temperamental, though. A real beauty, but hard to deal with."

Link laughed nervously, "Well, she's used to being with me, so there's that."

Greg shrugged, he sat on a stool and got back to working in a new bit, "Makes sense." Link got up on Epona and waited in silence, "Try to come back alive now."

Link patted Epona, "I will," Greg looked up, surprised at Link's certainty, "I'm off, then." 

Greg saw Link leave, pleasantly surprised at the boy's words. Cade followed the young man, while Gabe looked at Greg with stars in his eyes.

"Just come back as soon as he leaves," sighed the old man.

"Yes!" Gabe punched the air and ran after Cade.

Cade heard Gabe's running behind him, "Old Greg let you come? That's new."

Gabe was almost jumping from excitement. Before he realized Cade was still following Link. "What are you doing here, anyway? It's not like you like him that much."

"I'm being a nice person, who's gonna come to send him off?"

No one, was the answer. It had been announced publicly but no other information had been given.

"That, and the fact that it also has to do with... stuff."

"Stuff," repeated Gabe. Stuff was the answer Cade gave whenever his relationship with Zelda was involved. Cade had a lot of stuff to do. Always.

Link looked back and smiled, "Now that I get a good look at you, Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Cade shook his head, "Don't think so." 

Link frowned.

"Maybe from the Castle," added Cade, but Link shook his head no.

Link was waiting in one of the training grounds - the place he had designed as the meeting spot with Sir Keen - when he remembered. Cade. This boy was Cade. And Link remembered the boy from the time he had gone back to Ordon. Zelda had talked to Link about him.

"You could have just come and told me, you know?" 

Cade shrugged and evaded Link's gaze. Link thought about pressing the matter. Cade was on Her Majesty's side. So was Link. They shouldn't have so many walls between them. But it was clear Cade didn't want to talk about it - whether it was because it was just not his style or because Gabe was still there, ears peeled, Link couldn't know - so he dropped the subject. 

Sir Keen appeared after Link had promised Gabe - much to the boy's delight - to show him some stances for practicing the sword. The boy was just a stableboy, but he had dreams of becoming a knight, and Link just encouraged him, assuring him that he was going to take time to help the boy.

"Sorry," Sir Keen wheezed, "Had some trouble..."

Link waved his hand, "It's no problem, Sir Keen, we've still time."

Sir Keen was taking deep breaths, Cade looked unimpressed, "Yeah, okay, thank you."

"Shall we go then?" Link looked behind Sir Keen, then around him, "Are we supposed to go fetch your horse from the stable?"

Sir Keen frowned, "No, I-"

"He has been disowned, Hero," Cade said, his voice was cold and Sir Keen had to fight a glare, "I'm sure you've heard."

"Ah, yes, but-"

"The horses he used before were his family's, and now he has no money to buy one. So, no horse for him."

Link was beginning to feel sorry for Sir Keen, "I can rent one for you..."

Cade looked at Link as if he was dumb, "I'm sure he can walk just fine," Sir Keen bit his lip.

Gabe was beginning to think that he might have better stayed with Greg.

"I can," Sir Keen barely gave Cade a glance, "I appreciate the offer, Hero," unless it was to mock him, of course, "but I would like it if you could just overlook my horse situation. As the young man has said, I can walk just fine."

Link saw Cade sending daggers at Sir Keen, and Sir Keen having to control the need to flip the young man off. Link sighed, he got off Epona.

"Okay, fine." Everyone was just so angry all the time. "I'm sorry I assumed your situation, Sir Keen, it was rude of me. I rather we walk, then."

Link took Epona's bridle and looked at Cade, who had a face of disgust Link could hardly believe. Yeah, no. "Can I leave her in your care, Gabe?"

Gabe opened his mouth, honored and horrified, "Of course," he was going to die, he knew.

Cade gave Link a look, "Your horse will trample him." 

"No." Link looked Epona in the eye, "Epona," he called, the horse looked away, "Epona, you'll behave, you hear me?" Cade had his mouth open in mock shock. This man was not trying to talk with his horse. "You will be nice with Gabe, all right? You follow his orders, you don't make trouble for him." Epona let out a huff that made Link blink. "You do that and next time I'll take you out to the fields, deal?"

Epona stomped her hoof once.

Link turned and gave the bridle to Gabe, "All yours."

Gabe received the bridle and looked at Epona with a small smile, she was strong enough to drag him around - she had already done so before.

Link grabbed his bags and made to walk away, "Okay, see you later."

Sir Keen walked behind Link with a forced face of serenity.

When the men were gone, Gabe gave a pitiful look at Cade. "No," answered the boy, "You could have said no."

Gabe dropped his shoulders and almost whined, "But he asked."

Cade looked away, Link was going to ask him, he was sure, why had he asked Gabe instead, then?

"No, not my problem." Cade walked away, slowly letting go of his anger at Sir Keen. He was half-way out of the ground when he looked to the sky and turned around.

And Gabe was walking towards him with a tame Epona at his side, "Dude."

Cade must have showed disbelief because Gabe began walking in zig zags just to show what they were starting to realize now. "Do you think-?

"No."

Gabe stopped a few steps away and Epona stopped, too, not a single step out of line, "Do you think he can talk to animals, too?"

"No fucking way."

 

 

Link made calculations in his mind. Without horses they had to add almost two full days to their schedule. It didn't really affect anything, but Link had been wanting to have some time with Zelda before leaving the Castle. Link sighed.

Sir Keen cleared his throat. He had mistaken Link's sigh for one of contempt and he remembered everything he had done to the Hero. He had to say sorry.

Link didn't hear Sir Keen and was looking around their surroundings. Zelda had given him a report about the cave they had been sent to. Nothing to worry about, they were only going to face bokoblins, babas and some keese. The cave was supposedly a nest for the bokoblins and they had been sighted in nearby villages.

Sir Keen coughed loud enough this time.

Link turned his head and saw Sir Keen looking to the ground. "Sir Keen?"

Robert Castle winced at his name, "Yeah, about that. I'm not a Sir anymore," a second, "I'm not Keen, either."

Link made a face, "Ah, yeah, sorry. I... I knew about it, but I wasn't sure how to adress you, so-"

"Robert is fine."

Link rearranged the straps of his bag, "All right. Robert it is, then." 

Robert knew this was a chance, but his mouth was frozen in place. His father had never taught him how to do this.

So he started with simple stuff.

"Yeah, my father has very few good qualities, but the few he has, he takes pride in them. One of those is being a man of his word. I was on the verge of being disowned already, got what was coming for me."

Link thought about consoling Robert, but the man kept on talking.

And talking.

And talking.

"So, yeah, you know how every noble house has a motto and stuff?"

Link kicked a stone out of the way. In a sense, having Robert talk endlessly was better than them having a strained silence. "Had no idea."

"Well, we do- they do. So the Keen's family motto is 'For another tomorrow'. And I'm pretty sure that the women and men of old meant it as in 'the family will protect the tomorrow for everyone', right? Well, my dear father decided that it was only meant for the family. As in, as long as the Keen's see another tomorrow everything is dandy." Robert paused a second, looked up as if trying to remember something, "Now that I think about it, it's kind of the way every noble family thinks. Only looking out for themselves and stuff."

Link thought he felt relief in Robert's words, but the man was still the one who had brought Zelda a huge amount of problems, so Link threw a stone to tease the waters, "Is your father going to have you come back?"

Robert opened his eyes and faltered in his step, but remained silent.

Link kept on prodding, "Because I heard that though difficult, being disowned is something that can be undone."

Robert opened his mouth and breathed in through his teeth. Link had been walking a few steps in front of Robert, but now Robert made sure to catch up with Link, "You heard right," Link saw Robert squeezing the straps of his bags, "My father could, if he so wishes, go back on his word," Robert made a face that made clear he thought that it was more probable for the sun to fall out of the sky than for his father to ask him to come back, "if he can also fight with the council that I have made up for whatever reason he kicked me out. Which, probably, I will never be able to, disgracing Her Majesty is akin to high treason in the eyes of some." Link thought Robert would keep quiet then, the topic was obviously uncomfortable for him, but Robert kept on talking. "My father could also arrange a marriage with a family member, which could work, as I have a shit-ton of female cousins, but in this case also, he would have to fight with the council that my honor has been restored and yada yada."

"Ah."

Robert looked at Link, serious, "But I can assure you that my father will never do that."

"Would you, though?" Robert clenched his teeth, "Go back, I me-"

"Not in a fucking million years."

Robert looked to the ground after that, let Link get in front again, and got quiet for a while.

"Sorry if me talking so much is a bother, Hero."

Link shook his head no, "Please call me Link, Robert. And, actually, it's not. I used to travel with someone who was talkative, too. It's nice, the outdoors can be pretty lonely."

Robert breathed in a shaky breath, "You know- I-" His voice was trembling, "I am talkative," Robert admitted, Link chuckled and gave him a glance, "but I also nervous-talk, you know, which is what I've been doing- What I'm doing right now."

"You can talk all you want, but you don't have to force yourself, either."

Robert closed his eyes. How could Link be so nice to him?

"I heard that you asked Princess Zelda for us to go together."

"I did."

"You didn't have to do that."

Link stopped and turned, he was confused, "Sorry if it-"

Robert raised his hand, "No! Not in that way! As in, I did so much shitty things to you and you decided to help me anyways."

Link let his head fall to his right, raised his shoulders a bit, "I mean, and I don't want to offend you or anything, but you don't really know how to fight."

Robert looked shocked for a second, and then guffawed. Link could even see tears in his eyes.

"No shit I can't fight! I mean, I actually took classes, you know? You should spar with other nobles, I dare you."

Link looked disgusted, "No more fights with nobles for me, no."

Robert laughed again, Link had a small smile on his face, and Robert could feel the blame again on his mouth.

"Yeah, I did that. And sure, I suck at fighting, but you could have left me to suffer alone," Robert thought about telling Link that he had never expected help to come from him. Robert had held the hope that maybe his father wasn't throwing him away like this, that maybe he had some kind of back up plan to help his son. But there had been nothing. "Maybe pay for being a prick."

Link clicked his tongue, shrugged and turned, "Yeah, not my style." Robert started to walk behind Link again. "That doesn't mean I trust you, yet."

Robert smiled, "Yeah, don't, I fucked up."

"But then again, you were probably ordered or pressured, I think." Link thought about whether he would have let Robert go alone if he knew the man had enyojed what he had done... Yeah, it wouldn't have mattered, "Maybe you liked throwing sand at my eyes, who knows?" Link heard a chuckle from behind, "I've seen my fair share of death, Robert. I'd like to keep it to a minimum now."

Robert nodded, felt a knot in hit throat. "You were ready to kill me in the arena, though," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Link turned and walked backwards, "I was fucking pissed." 

Robert looked at Link and though the man was frowning and giving Robert an evil look, his eyes were filled with mirth. 

Robert's smile died on his lips and now. Now. "So, yeah, what I've been wanting to say is..." he was going to cry, "is, uhm..." Link was walking closer now, but never turning, "I'm sorry," Robert's voice broke, and then he smiled, and, and, "and thank you," he croaked.

Link nodded and kept walking. "Sure."

Robert felt the tears falling down his face, "Also, if you can bring me back alive, I'd appreciate it."

Link snorted.


	24. Into the cave

Link looked up to the cave, then back to the paper William had given him, "Yup, this is it."

Robert was breathing through his mouth. He had made it evidently clear that he wasn't enjoying this punishment. When Link had told him 'Then I guess it's working as one' Robert had given an exhasperated shrug and had remained silent.

Link looked back. Robert had both hands on his back and he was looking at a couple of birds flying around. "Come on, let's go in."

Robert smirked a little, "Yeah, sure."

Link looked confused a second, but decided not to ask. He had gotten used to Midna with time, he had forgotten how annoying it was to have someone who spoke too much.

Link started to walk to the entrance of the cave.

"Wait, are you serious?"

Link half-turned, "Robert, really. It's barely afternoon, we had a good rest yesterday. I see no reason why we should postpone-"

Robert moved his hands in front of him, "Are we really going in?"

Link frowned, "That's the plan, isn't it?"

Robert tried to assess whether Link was being facetious or not. By Link's frown, he was not. Robert looked up to the cave, it was dark, moist, and dangerous-looking. "Yeah, no, I know, but-"

Link gave a tired sigh, "You can stay outside if you want."

Robert made a horrified face, "And be alone for who knows how long?" He then pointed to a faraway keese, "Surrounded by monsters?"

Link scanned the area around them, "It looks safe enough. It will be at most two days, and," Link motioned with a fancy hand movement, "should you happen to face monsters you can always use the reliable climb a tree technique."

"I thought you asked to come with me to protect me."

"Yeah, having second thoughts about that."

Robert felt a knot forming in his stomach. Maybe Link was a vengeful person. 'Oops, yeah, that guy who was with me? He got killed by a couple of babas, not my fault at all.'

Link backtracked immediatly, "It was a joke," Robert had his head tilted, "Yeah, a bad one." Robert's face regained its color and Link breathed in once. His bad temper was getting the better of him. "You know what? We can take a breather before going in, we are under no hurry, whatsoever," Link looked around, searching for a place to camp.

And Robert was having trouble understanding life. "Uh, Link," honesty was the way, Robert remembered. Honesty. "The thing is... I thought you had talked with Princess Zelda to kind of," Link looked so righteous that Robert felt his words jumble, "like, make believe we came?"

Link cocked his head, "Why would we do that?"

Right. Good question. Why would they do that, Robert? Why would you lie, Robrob? Really awful of you, Robbie. "It's kind of," how we do things, keep it quiet, keep it nice, "how nobles handle their stuff?" Robert's voice was barely a whisper at the end.

Link was slaw-jacked, he looked at Robert, then the cave, and then the piece of paper he had been given. "Are you saying you thought this was all fake?"

Robert was beginning to think that Link was way more serious and way more responsible than Robert had given him credit for. "No?" Robert tried, but Link looked offended enough. Honesty, Robert reminded himself. Come on. "Well yes, I did."

Link blew a raspberry and looked away.

"The thing is, I don't think they'll come check. And even if they do come, at most they'll check around the cave so it really-"

Link was eyeing the piece of paper with scorn, "Is this fake, then?"

"Uh, I don't know," but he did know people who were prone to doing those kinds of things, "Do you know who issued it?"

Link shook his head, "I just got the note and left as soon as I could."

Fair, thought Robert. There was no reason for Link to be amicable with them. "Well, then I don't know."

Link folded the paper in four and looked to the distance, "Well there's two ways this can go: Either we go in and find nothing, which, fine; or we go in, we find a nest of monsters and we take care of them, helping the nearby may-be-fictional towns who issued the help orders, which, better." Link stomped his right foot, "And I'm going in now."

Robert didn't find it in him to keep on fighting, especially because his reasons sounded ridiculous once he said them out loud.

The cave, to no one's surprise, was humid and dark.

"You get uncomfortable in the dark?"

Robert was still near the entrance. He had one hand on the still dry cave wall, the sun was touching his hand, and he was worried the fear was showing too much on his face, "Yeah."

"You'll carry the lantern, then."

Robert took the shining lantern and the darkness was now swift and more terrifying.

"Don't worry, I've gone to a bunch of these, stick with me and you'll be all right."

"Please don't leave me in the middle of it."

Link looked back, his hair caught the light of the lantern and Robert felt his body relaxing immediatly because there was no way someone that looked like that could say anything but, "I won't. I promise."

Robert nodded and stepped inside.

The walk inside the cave was slow and filled by Robert's remarks about unsafe places and gross-looking things.

"Careful there," Link motioned with his head.

Robert was going in depth about why caves were in the top ten of his 'fuck no' list when Link grabbed his arm. "I said careful there."

Robert blinked and looked around, he had thought Link was calling out to him because of the slippery stone back there. "I don't see anything," Robert whispered.

Link let go of his arm, "Stay there," he walked to a dark, moist and water-dripping spot when he pointed with his finger, "See that?"

Robert saw moss and what looked like gross algae, "Nope."

"Don't get scared," said Link, and gave a step more. A baba grew out of the ground, mouth filled with sharp white teeth. Link killed it with a sharp movement of his sword.

Robert couldn't control the shiver that ran down his spine and the gag reflex he had to stop, but even then he still caught a glimpse of the ethereal shine on Link's sword.

Link cleaned the sword and Robert couldn't help but ask, "Is your sword shining?" As in, a magical sword that shone in the dark?

Link shrugged, "Maybe."

Robert repeated Link's 'maybe' with a mocking face. "I saw it, Hero."

Link pointed to the baba, "Pick up the stick of the baba, will you?"

"Just because you want me to make a horrified face or is there a better reason?"

"They make good torches."

"We have a lantern, though."

"Rule number one of being out in the wild: Always be prepared for things getting worse."

Robert looked at the baba stick, "You have a way of making me scared it's not even funny."

Link smirked, "Weeell," he drawled.

"Just shut up."

Link laughed.

Robert let himself fall to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll rest now." Link lowered the flame of the lantern and sat near Robert, "You really have to train more, you know? You are in bad shape."

Robert wheezed once, with a dramatic raspy sound, "You are a beast, that's all."

"I mean it."

"Okay, fine. Get me out of here alive and I will."

Link snorted and got confortable. He closed his eyes, travelling with Robert meant he couldn't really sleep. What kinds of rumors would he hear back in Castle Town if Robert heard him scream in his sleep? Better not risk it.

"You can sleep if you're tired." Robert was preparing himself to catch a short nap.

"I'm not."

"... You didn't sleep anything last night, though."

Link cracked open an eye, "How would you know that?"

"I'm a light sleeper, moreso when I'm nervous."

Link shook his head no, "I did sleep last night. Just a few hours."

Robert looked at Link. This was a fine line he was treading. But he owed it to this man. "I won't tell anyone about the nightmares."

Link felt his body tense, but his voice was even, "I don't know where you heard tha-"

"The maids are a great source of information, Link."

Link frowned and looked at Robert with a question on his face.

"Yes, I asked the maids about you. Yes, there are maids who go to your room to hear what you're doing."

Link kept silent but said nothing.

"Just... I don't want you to go without sleep because you're with me."

"I won't."

And that was final. Robert swallowed the lump on his throat and nested his head on his arm. "Well, uhh, feel free to wake me whenever you need."

Link hummed in agreement.

When Robert awoke, a little bit groggy and feeling he had slept more than he should, Link had his eyes closed and was leaning comfortably against a wall. His breathing was even and Robert could feel the relief of thinking Link had actually heeded his advice. Robert got up on his four and neared Link with the intention of lowering even more the flame of the lantern.

Link had his knee pressed to the ground the next moment and was grabbing the hilt of his sword with strenght. Link focused his vision on Robert and breathed out, "You startled me."

Robert was still holding his breath. Link sat back as if nothing had happened and Robert let out a shaky whine, "I startled you?"

Link had the nerve to smirk. "Sorry," he mumbled, but Robert could see he found it funny.

"How much did I sleep?" Robert felt his eyes tired and his head heavy, "Five hours?"

"You wish. Two hours and that's stretching it."

Link waited for Robert to grab the lantern and stand beside him, "We've found nothing and the next stretch is the last one. Maybe you were right."

Robert kept silent. Being right on this wouldn't feel nice. Sure, they had faced a fair share of babas and keese but those wouldn't get out of a cave to disturb nearby villages. If someone had faked this...

"You know," maybe the dark was making Robert feel more guilty than he should. Maybe the fact that Link was so fucking nice had to do with the shame he was starting to feel. Like Robert owed Link something... Well, he did, but more than what he already owed Link. "You should just give it time, you know?"

Link - as it had started to be expected of him - just hummed in agreement. Robert couldn't be sure Link heard everything Robert was saying, but the couple of times he had tried to catch Link by asking him his opinion, Link had answered with a monotone bored voice, but right on the spot. But this was important so Robert pressed on it, "You do know what I'm talking about, right?"

Link pointed to a spot and Robert walked around it. The cave was filled with babas as they got deeper into it and Link had found it daunting to keep on killing them if they could walk by them. "Eh, the monsters?"

Yeah, but no. "About your situation with Princess Zelda."

Robert had to stop dead on his tracks. Link was still and he was looking no different than before, "Careful there," and Robert felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Yeah, no," Backtrack? If so now was the time. But, really? "You know why the nobles hate you, right?"

"Why you hate me, you mean."

Uh, oh. Okay, okay, okay, breathe in, you've got this. "Yes, well. The reason behind it is, you know, when the Queen died and left the King with no other heir but a girl, and when everyone realized the King had no intention of remarrying, every boy the princess' age was groomed for her."

"You?" Link asked, and know his voice was less acrid and more curious.

"No, my brother." Fucker, he wanted Robert to shut up, "So they all thought they had the same chances of attaining Royal status, right?"

"Till a no one came and they all lost their minds." Link's voice was bored again, as if he had heard this a thousand times over.

"Till a no one came and the Princess started to fight back for him."

"Get to the point."

"As soon as they all realize that Her Highness won't throw you away and just won't let you go, they'll start to understand that their best shot is to befriend you-"

"Yeah, not happening."

"But it will."

"Okay, see, the thing is you and all of your people think that Zelda- Princess Zelda is thinking of maybe marrying me, but she's not-"

"Are you certain?"

Link looked tired and ready to punch Robert on the face, "The question should be, why are you so certain? She just needs a real friend inside that soul-eating pla-"

"Are you telling me that if she asked, you wouldn't marry her?"

"Shut up."

"Also, she has friends in there, you know? They aren't overly friendly and, sure, they can't show it in front of everyone, but she has very good friends in the Castle."

Link made a face of disgust. They were sucky friends if they left her to face everything on her own.

"And they haven't left her alone, if that's what you're thinking. They just have learned that to help here they have better chances of succeeding if they do it surrepticiously."

Link looked away.

Robert was having trouble understanding Link's obliviousness on the matter and Link's obvious discomfort with being one of the best candidates for becoming King. The latter Robert could attribute almost without thinking to the fact that Link was genuinely a better person than all of Robert's friends combined - not that hard to overcome, if Robert was being honest with himself - and to the fact that Link was a really humble individual. But Link's obliviousness to Her Highness fondness was baffling, especially because she had never shown it so openly before. And then it dawned on him. "You don't know." Of course he wouldn't know, he lived in fucking Ordon.

"I know a fair amount so you can stop with the-"

"You don't know, of course you don't. Link, a few years back we had the same thing happening. A nobody was close with Her Highness and hell broke loose. Her answer? She threw him away."

Link froze. Zelda?

"And I'm sure it broke her heart, and I'm sure there were people pressuring her, just like with you, but she gave up on him."

"And not me, right?"

"Yes."

Link sighed, "Robert it could well mean that she just matured. That she is now tired of following others' orders. It means nothing, really."

Robert shut his mouth.

"Come on, let's keep going." Link kept on going, his back got lost in the dark. And Robert followed.


	25. Dirt and stomps

Link was done with Robert's monologue, "Do me a favor and shut up, will you?"

Robert shook his head in frustration, "You'll end up marrying her and I'll be there to tell you 'I told you so'."

They were nearing the end of the cave, and there was no sign of anything but babas and keese, Robert had kept on insisting that Zelda was practically waiting for Link to make a move, and Link was growing more and more frustrated by the minute. "Robert, for the hundredth time, Princess Zelda is a nice-"

"You do know she's called 'Ice Princess' for a reason, right?"

"Well, maybe I invite people to talk to me. You tried to kill me like a week ago and by now I know all your sappy backstory."

Robert put a hand to his chest, mock shock on his face, "Well," well, what? It was true. Blondie had a way with people, "Well, it doesn't change the fact that I can feel it."

Link squinted his eyes, tried to discern enemies in the dark, "It?" Robert had the gall to clean his throat, "Oh, for the love of Hylia, Robert-"

Robert curled his tongue, enjoyed Link's discomfort and said, "Love, buddy, lo-"

A metalic sound, impossible to be natural, echoed throughout the walls that surrounded Link and Robert. 

A second, and Robert found his voice, "Did you-"

Link shushed Robert, "Yeah, I heard it, too. Lower the lantern's light, keep quiet and follow me."

Robert's hand trembled, the sound had been faint, but it had been from a sword. No doubt. A sword, for Hylia's sake. 

Link waited for Robert to catch up, "Hey, just stay behind me and I'll take care of it."

Robert nodded, then grabbed Link, "You get stabbed and I'll run away, I swear."

Link smirked, "Sure, as fast as you can."

Link advanced, sword and shield in hand. Robert was silent - Link was not thanking the monster in his head - and Link could feel excitement run through his body. 

"You're smirking, you sick bastard."

Link got close to Robert, "Maybe I'm happy not everyone back in the castle is a liar."

Robert nodded. Point taken. "Well, let's see your magic."

A three-minute walk away and Link could start to smell and see the streaks of smoke in the rooftop.

"Do they have a fucking fire going on?" 

"You can do fires inside caves if you keep them small enough."

Robert hummed a worry-filled agreement.

Link repeated, "Yeah, they are dangerous, which is why you gotta keep them small."

"Okay," Robert was not convinced. "Why didn't we make a fire, then?" Robert had been cold. 

"Because they're a hassle and we had a lantern."

"I was cold."

"Sorry?" Link then shook his head, "You should've told me."

Robert remembered the way Link had given an edge to his words, the way Link had looked dangerous with closed eyes, "Yeah, well, you were pretty pissed."

Link was starting to hear a distinct murmur getting closer, and he remembered their conversation, "Ah, right. You were spying on me."

"I mean," Robert made a shrug that Link couldn't see, "Everyone is."

Link sighed, "Well, be a pal and tell me what they know."

"Am I gonna get like friendship points?"

"You're gonna move from the 'I do not trust you' group to the 'He has been honest and is trying to change his attitude' one. Your choice."

Robert made a silence just to spite Link, he had been planning on telling him anyways, "Just so you know, everything I've been telling you is because you have been nice with me."

"Is that the way to your heart?"

Robert made as if he was thinking, "I think so. Don't go telling everyone, though."

Link pointed to a baba spot, Robert eyed the space with disgust, "Yeah, ok, so. They think you have nightmares, and I say think because even though there have been like three maids who said so, you look menacing enough for people to doubt it."

Link frowned, menacing? Him?

"They also know you're and orphan, that you are fairly good with the sword and shield, that Her Majesty has been overly nice with you, and that a maid has been trying to get into your pants to no avail."

Link blushed and turned.

"Ooh, nice reaction."

"So they spy on me all day long?"

"Sure they do, they wouldn't want to miss anything to blackmail you."

Link remembered Zelda in his room, Zelda holding his hand. A cold shiver ran down his spine. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well, now I'm not allowed inside the itty bitty details since, you know, I'm a Castle now, but that was everything they knew back then."

Link nodded. Well, if Zelda hadn't told him anything then they didn't know, "They have too much free time."

Robert snickered, "You're the new toy. As I said, give them time and you'll lose your enticiness."

Link shushed Robert.

"Are you blushing? I meant enticiness as in-"

Link covered Robert's mouth with his hand, pointed to the winding wall in front of them. The fire's light painted the cave orange.

"Turn off the lantern and keep behind me."

Link crouched a little, there was no sound aside from the fire's cackling. Was it night outside? No way, maybe midday. If these were the monsters who roamed at night then of course they would sleep at this hour, though. 

"The fuck is that?" 

Link glared at Robert who was pointing to one of the monsters down there. 

"Shut up." Robert whined and looked up as if asking for providence. Link looked down again, a rather small group, twenty, maybe? And were those? Link realised what had scared Robert, "They're lizalfos." And the others were bulblins. All of them. Link frowned, he had defeated King Bulblin before his fight with Ganondorf, King Bulblin had respected Link's strenght and had promised to stop fighting. Him and all of his followers.

Robert repeated the name in silence. More like creepy reptiles, green and weird and with swords. Nightmarish.

"I'm gonna go while they're asleep. The only ones who could pose a threat are the lizalfos, they're quick and clever. Hide behind a rock and don't even breath if they're near."

Robert's pulse was going a mile an hour, not even while training for becoming a knight had he felt like this. "Can I scream?" 

Link pinpointed the lizalfos place and then turned, "Only if you're about to die. I'll rush to you."

Oh, Link was a goddess send. Oh, Link was so nice and brave. 

And when Robert hid and Link made sure he could not be seen, Link jumped. 

Link fell soundless, he had made sure he grabbed his sword and shield tightly to prevent them from clanking. Link tiptoed through the monsters, they were sound asleep, one snored loudly and made Link stop in his tracks. He was near, a couple more steps and he would-

One bulblin stretched his leg and touched Link's. Link eyed the bulblin with his breath held. The bulblin scratched his head, mumbled in it's unintelligible language and looked to Link's direction, to a crouched hylian armed with weapons, and he died with the start of a scream.

Link cut the bulblin's head off and ran to the fire. While the monsters started to wake up one of them went to attack Link with his fists closed. In a swift motion, Link cut the bulblin's hand and then slashed at his body in an upward move. Link started to hear the quack of the lizalfos and he hurried to put out the fire. Dirt and stomps, and now all of the bulblins were screaming, confused and being easy targets.

Link danced through the monster camp, was able to kill one of the three lizalfos that seemed to lead the group. When the bulblins were scarce and the two remaining lizalfos were zooming in on Link, Link rummaged through his pocket and grabbed a deku nut. 

A blinding light shone in between them and the monsters covered their eyes. Link felled the two lizalfos while they were swinging their words blindly. The three bulblins left were grumbling and wiping at their eyes. 

Robert saw the fire go out and had to ate the scream on his throat. He felt tempted to glance to the battle but the fear of being detected won over. It was kind of funny, Robert would have never thought that this was a situation he would ever have to live. The moment Robert started to hear the gurgling shouts of the monsters, the screeches of the reptiles and the desperate screams that came from the monsters... Robert felt a shiver run through his spine. When a deku nut exploded, Robert turned a little, let his head be seen from there, just enough for him to see Link. Link, who was practically plodding to the remaining monsters, one hand its hands up in surrender, and Link made quick work of them.

Robert turned to his previous position, his pulse quick. He had never been so scared before. 

 

 

Zelda grabbed her arms, looked out the window. She had been playing with her memories these past days, with her dreams and hopes. Had she lost something along the way? Zelda knew for a fact that the common folk would say that she had lost her smile, her happines, her vibrant personality. Zelda had thought it slanders and lies, a carefully crafted machination to make her give up. It hadn't worked, it had only fueled her up. It had only-

The door opened without a knock and Zelda knew that it was William. 

"Tim is asking to have Link train some guards when he comes back, and-"

Zelda didn't move.

"Something wrong?"

A lot of things, actually, but nothing that could be said so freely, really. Nothing that Zelda could really say to William, either. Not when he had given up so much for her. Zelda sighed and turned, "I'm tired."

William had no way to tell Zelda that she had never been able to lie to him.


	26. The best princess, the best queen

Zelda's father was a great man. He was warm and big, and he always patted her head and gave her smooches when she was worried. Zelda's father read her stories when she went to sleep, always made sure the cooks made her favorite dessert on tuesdays and taught her about all the flowers in their garden. 

Zelda's father's voice was deep and rumbly, fatherly and stern at the same time. He couldn't really sing, but he always hummed along with Zelda when she sang to her mother. And her mother loved that. And his father loved that. And Zelda... Zelda, too, loved that.

Zelda's father happened to be the King of Hyrule, Zelda's mother happened to be the Queen of Hyrule, which in turn meant that Zelda happened to be the Princess of Hyrule.

Zelda's mother was... a good, loving woman. A... beloved woman. Respected. Zelda's mother was... an image, a told memory. Zelda's mother wasn't really remembered by Zelda herself, she had been killed when Zelda was a child so Zelda could only remember her by how her father had been affected by her. And after her death, Zelda's father had been cold, lonely... sad.

Even though Zelda was still there.

When Zelda tried to recall memories she had to close her eyes - really put strenght to it. All she could really remember was feeling scared and lost, she couldn't remember faces nor sceneries but she could recall feelings. And Zelda could still feel strong hands moving her around, from one to another, from one place to the other. And her father was nowhere. But she had been protected, she had been guarded, and she soon realized that for everyone to feel safe the heir had to be fine. And she happened to be the heir.

 

"Daddy?" Her father spent long hours on his study, reading piles upon piles of documents. Zelda wanted to ask about her mother. Where was she? Zelda could swear her mother used to sing her to sleep. But now she was nowhere to be found. "Daddy?" Where's mommy?

A man took the princess and dragged her away. Had her father not heard her? 

"Princess." It was usually Zelda. Just Zelda. But now they bowed to her, looked at her as if searching for something, "Princess, your father the King is very exhausted right now, would you not like to play some with me?"

Sure. Her father was exhausted, though? Why was he still reading so much, then? "Ok," the man looked tired, too, "but I don't really want to play, I'm looking for my mommy."

The man was smiling, smiling so hard Zelda could see his skin tightening at his cheeks. Like when the clowns laughed in front of her face. Tight. Not so close, please.

"Her Highness the Queen..." the man looked around. Zelda could only remember shadows, the only important one was the man in front of her. "Her Highness the Queen has gone away."

Zelda frowned. Without her?

 

Her father was looking out the window, the light came through and he had his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the sunlight.

"Daddy?" King Daphness opened his eyes, blood-shot, wrinkled. 

"My child."

Zelda walked to him, tiny steps. She couldn't talk about her mother, she couldn't talk about her mother, she couldn't...

Her mother had died. Her mother had gone to heaven. Her mother had gone on a really long journey. Her mother was no longer with them, and King Daphness was sad. 

And Zelda could not talk about her mother.

"Lord Louden has told me you have aced all of your exams." A congratulation without being one. It was the beginning of being proud of her without showing.

"I have, daddy." To make you proud, daddy. To make you smile. "Are you very tired today, daddy?" I want to go walk with you, I want to sing while you hum along.

Kind Daphness looked upon her daughter, all proper and prim, all small smiles and clasped hands. Before, she had been dirty knees and plasters on her face, all open laughs and big movements. Before... before they had killed her mother. Before... when he still thought he had time. 

"You," My daughter, "You are an amazing princess."

Zelda stilled a second, could feel her breath stopping. A... princess? Was she not allowed to be Zelda anymore?

Is... Is that what you want, daddy?  
Will that make you happy, dad?  
I... I can make that happen, father.

"I will be the best princess there ever was, father."

King Daphness swallowed his shame, "I need you to be the best Queen, child."

Zelda thought about it. A queen, for Zelda to be queen... what was she supposed to do? "Can I become a queen, daddy?"

It wasn't a question of whether she could or not, sadly, "You have to," King Daphness' voice was deep and low.

Zelda blinked, her father was so big, so important. "Then I will become the best queen there ever was."

A promise. 

 

An alarm she had to snooze every now and then. 

Zelda pressed her forehead on the window of her study. 

"He's dead." A reminder.

She had wanted to make her father proud. But he... he... "He's dead."

She had thought that achieving their dreams would make him proud. Would mean something. She had thought that maybe she would gain something from keeping up her promise. But now it was becoming more and more difficult to see the goal, to see the reward.

She had fought for so long. No male heir to the throne, an obstacle. A father who asked, and asked, and asked, an obstacle. A council who didn't find her fitting, an obstacle. Mistakes of the father being carried unto the child, an obstacle. The absence of the King to facilitate the transition, an obstacle.

"Can I ask for a favor?" Link approached her in her gardens. He must have timed it, because the guards were away and the people were scarce. He must have timed it, as she had heard he had been avoiding everyone.

She wanted to say that 'of course, anyhing', but the drill of waiting for them to talk first was etched into her mind. It pressured them to say what they wanted, it gave her a chance to retreat without being rude. Before Zelda had the chance to fight back and answer Link, he kept going.

"I promised to bring gifts when I go back to Ordon, you know? And I told Illia I would buy her some fancy clothes, maybe a dress?" Link's eyes were shining with enthusiasm, "And I'll be honest, I'm not the best at choosing clothes. If they work and look resistant I'm good to go," Link shrugged, he knew clothes with that characteristics were more likely to be far from fashionable, "and Illia made me promise I would have you look for something nice." Link cocked his head and mumbled that Illia didn't trust him that much. "So, only if you have time and want to, would you be game for it?"

Zelda had to check her schedules. Protocol dictated that she said no. Protocol dictated that she could ask a maid to work as her proxy. 

But Zelda didn't really think too much, she accepted and had received a model and color preferences. And Link left, not before grasping Zelda's hand and whispering, "Zelda," a silence filled with things to say, "there is a world out there."

Zelda closed her eyes. There was no way she could see Link arriving from where she was. And yet she tried.

"There is a world out there," Zelda whispered. She had forgotten about it.

 

 

When Link and Robert left the cave, Robert opened his arms and looked at the sky with bliss. "How I have missed the sun."

Link was covered in blood and guts and Robert had made sure not to joke about it. Link had been silent all the way back. Nice, amicable, but silent.

"Let's go find a river, I need to wash up." An understatement, as Link could even feel the sloshing of blood inside his boots.

Robert could feel Link's relief when they saw a river. Link excused himself and jogged to it. By the time Robert arrived, Link had taken off all of his clothes but his underwear and was frantically washing by the river.

Robert let his luggage next to Link's and looked for a tree to rest under. When Robert turned to tell Link, he froze. The light reflecting from Link's body, the water shining around, the blood being washed by the river, and-

"Keep staring and I'll charge you." 

-and the scars. "Link" Have you seen-? Of course he had. How-? From fighting, clearly. Did it hu-? Robert would punch himself if he could. "How are you still alive?" There. That was a fair question.

Link looked up, thinking about that too. If he had to be honest, then, "Luck," a bunch of it, "and red potions," Link felt a shiver run down his spine, "and fairies."

Robert could feel his jaw falling, face filled with horror. Red potions? Fairies? Really? Link? "Link, those are-"

Illegal, dangerous, magic-filled things, "You asked." 

Robert swallowed, remembered the screams, "An uncle of mine, he had a really bad broken leg. They were going to cut it off, as it was bleeding so bad. Then someone brought a red potion and-"

Link made a pained face, shook his head. And Robert felt the doubt lift from his body. He had really-

"It fused, right? He must have been left with a-"

"An excuse of a leg and a bad limp that still hurts."

Link clicked his tongue. "Yeah." and he went back to washing.

Robert stared back, traced one of Link's biggest scars with his eyes.

"I was serious when I said I'd charge you, Robert."

And Robert imagined Link, desperate, gulping down a potion and then waiting for it to work. "You had a partner, right?" Please, tell me you did.

"Yup, so you can imagine me gulping potions and having a voice next to me shushing me because enemies might find us."

Robert had thought-

Link looked back, and Robert's face was telling, "Hey, it sounds bad, I know, but she was right, we couldn't let them find us."

"They-?"

"And it's all in the past now, all right? I'm alive and kicking, so..."

Link turned to his clothes and sent Robert on his way. And Robert could not shake the need to know more.

 

"Could you please sleep?"

Link smirked and Robert wanted to scream things at the blond.

"I really am used to sleeping in short naps when I'm out."

"Sure, and the frown in your face and the bags under your eyes are a fashion choice, too."

The bags were really due to being sleep deprived, sure. The frown was thanks to the bublins allying with other monsters. That was worrying. King Bulblin had taken his men and left to be better and live freely. And yet some were still here.

"Please stop worrying and sleep, for Hylia's sake."

Link smiled, that was good advice. 

That was good advice, and he was tired.


	27. Flowers for those who grieve

Link had expected a crowd when they arrived. Prompted by ill-wishing people, filled with sneers and jeers and even maybe a flying tomato. Maybe - He wouldn't put it past them -, but the people who looked at them just gave them a glance, the whispers were at a minimum, and Link arrived to the Castle feeling like he had achieved something.

Link went to the office of General Timotheus Glop and talked about the mission. Glop widened his eyes and had to ask twice if Link alone had really cleaned the cave. Robert was more than pleased to share his information on the case.

"So, General Glop," Link was dying for a hot bath, "if you-"

"Tim, please, I've told you, just Tim," Tim looked at Robert, wondering if it was safe to be so openly friendly with Link in front of him, "I'll be sure to pass the information to the council. You've done an outstanding job." 

Link smiled - all politeness - and excused himself. Robert was sure General Timotheus wanted to talk more, to say somethings else, but his own presence had made the General doubt and Link had not gotten the cues. Maybe he had just ignored them.

"You going back to your inn?" Robert nodded. "Do you have enough to last you?"

Oh, Goddesses, was he willing to give Robert money now? What a lad. "I'm fine, Link, really."

But Link kept on talking, until Robert relented and gave him the name and adress of the place. Link was about to turn and leave, when Robert felt a tug, "What are your plans, though? From now on."

Link made a thinking face and shrugged after a while, "I have almost a week before I go back, I guess I'll go around doing my thing."

Robert was curious about what Link meant, but the braveness that had accompanied him through the trek had vanished, the camaraderie Robert had felt in the cave was nowhere, so when Link waved his hand and turned, Robert stood there.

 

It turned out that Link's thing was helping around. Robert woke the next morning hearing about a blond man who would help you with whatever you wanted and asked for nothing in return. Robert had thought of Link immediately, but why would he go out of the Castle to meet people who didn't like him, the very next day he had come back from a taxing mission?

No way, right?

Link appeared at his inn in the afternoon, looking exhausted, dirty, with mud on his knees, and a fresh cut on his cheek from what Link had called a 'vicious cat'. Robert felt his jaw go slack, but before he could take Link by the shoulders and ask him what the hell he was doing, Link had smiled and told him that he needed more hands and that Robert should come with him.

Robert smirked, waiting for Link to realize what he had asked and to whom he had asked that absurd, ridiculous question. There was absolutely no way Robert would go along with that. Robert still had the Keen brand tattoed on his face, still had the fiasco at the arena to answer for, even with those out of the way, Robert was- had been a noble and...

"I just can't fucking believe this, you know?" Robert was kneeled in the middle of a garden, digging with a hand shovel little holes to put plants on, "I thought I was freed of you and your good deeds, but no," Link gave him instructions on the color of the plants, "I still have to do stuff like this. I can't even remember when was the last time I did this, can you imagine?"

Link stopped to sit on his feet and move a strand of hair out of his face, "That's terrible, actually. Gardening is good for the mind."

"But bad for my fucking knees, Link."

Link snickered and Robert could feel a corner of his mouth going up.

People had said things to Link, things he had refrained from telling Robert. Or anyone for that matter. Some were mad he was following orders from the nobles 'Aren't you the Hero? What? Are they mad you're a peasant? You still were the one to save the Princess and not those fuckers', some were confused that he was still roaming around after the arena show 'They think they can treat you however they want. Take your stuff and leave, don't accept such treatment', some didn't even believe in his exploits 'Pssh, sure, you saved the Princess. Lies will bite you in the ass, you know? Whoever is paying you is obviously paying you well, but sometimes it ain't worth it, buddy', some were just angry he was offering help without asking for things in return 'What is this? A plot to get us to like you? You couldn't be more obvious if you tried'. In the end Link had been asked by an old man to get his beloved cat back - he got a scratch from that one - and and old lady had asked him to help with her garden, she lived near one of the entrances to the town and she had been affected by the monsters who roamed in the aftermath of the invasion. She had been delighted that a young man wanted to help her and she had been continuously giving Link and Robert refreshments throughout the afternoon and evening.

Robert complained the whole time, but he still finished everything Link set him up to do. When Robert had asked why, precisely, were they doing this, instead of, say, kicking some more monsters' butt, Link had taken a long look to their work in the garden. "One, it was the only thing available, and two, Misses Lorn said that her garden used to be a place of contemplation and..."

Robert had to stop his shoveling to look at Link. "And?"

"And I think there are a lot of people who are still grieving. It'll be nice for them to have this space back."

Link went back to work but Robert did as he had done, and gave a long concious look to their work. And of course, Link was right. No one had really healed, the people who had been lost had been honored in a ceremony held by the Princess, but... "Grieving, huh?"

Link hummed in agreement.

 

"Your boyfriend is gaining attention again."

Zelda scanned a document, searched for anything useful, but there was nothing and she moved that paper to the farthest corner, "So I've heard."

William played with the end of his shirt, "From what I got, people were suspicious and downright rude to him at first, but now... well, he's done a great job to better his public image."

Zelda nodded and looked at the next paper. 

"Is it true you asked for a free day?"

"Yes."

William moved on his seat, "To... uhm, to be able to spend it with Link, I heard?"

"Yes."

William was used to short answers, but now... "Can I know why?"

"Because he asked for us to spend an afternoon together."

And just like that...? "Well, you do know what this will mean to others, right?"

"Yes."

William waited for Zelda to stop working and look at him, for Zelda to talk to him, but she kept on reading and moving papers, signing some and looking at others with distate. No sign of stopping. "Zelda." 

She had to tell him, William knew, there was no point in anything if she kept things from him. They were companions, they were friends, why didn't she talk to him?

Zelda kept her eyes glued to the desk, but put her hands in front of her, "Yes?" This was too soon. How was she supposed to tell him that...

"Is there something wrong, Zelda?"

How was she supposed to tell him that she was tired and wanted nothing more than to stay out of everything, how was she supposed to tell William that she dreamed of living her life as a commoner, as anything but a princess. How was she supposed to tell William that the invasion just took out all the fight out of her, that she wanted to lay down in her garden and hum to the songs she still knew by heart. 

How was she supposed to tell the man who had lost everything because of her that now the dream she had so desperately wanted - and to which William had pledged alliance to - she no longer wanted?

"Zelda, please."

Would he get mad? Would William look at her with betrayal in his eyes?

William stood and walked to the desk, Zelda was hunched over, probably pondering how her confession would hinder their relationship. Would it hinder their relationship? William had been exiled and kicked out because of her, he had returned out of spite, had wanted to look at her just to see shame in her eyes. 

Zelda remained unmoving, stilling her breaths, controlling herself. William walked to crouch beside her, put his hand on her armchair, "Zellie?" A chilhood nickname, a treasure.

Zelda could hear William's words coming from far back in time, worried, smiling, laughing, hurt. Zelda looked at him, she was still fighting her feelings but there was just so much to talk about, "I'm tired."

William had thought it a win, back in the day, when Zelda's eyes had become filled with shame and fear and regret, had thought she deserved it. Had reveled in it. But now even when he could see pride and glory and the self-confidence that everyone knew her for, William could still see under all of that... dread. And there was no way she deserved that. "Yeah, I know that," William took Zelda's hand - she was trembling - and tried his best to sound confident and nonchalant, but his lip was trembling and he knew Zelda would see behind all of it, "I know, okay?" I'm tired too, "It's okay."

Zelda bit her lip and squeezed William's hand, "I just need to clear up my mind, all right?"

"Zelda..." Zelda was looking down, eyes glazed over. "I'll be waiting, all right? I'll back you up whatever you choose."

As they had promised before. As William had promised before.


	28. The flower that sways

Link had thought he and Zelda would be able to spend their time alone - Link had more than proven he was strong and skilled -, and yet their afternoon together was to be spent under the watchful eyes of two guards. 

Link had chosen as their destination a small clearing near the Castle. It was hidden between small hills and had a beautiful lake at its bottom. Link and Zelda had only exchanged pleasantries and Link was set on remaining silent unless Zelda talked to him first, he had no idea if the guards were trustworthy or what topics he could talk about. Silence was his defense.

When they got to the clearing, Zelda climbed down of her horse and ordered her guards to stay there. Link followed her actions and gave a small glance to the guards before going to her - one of the guards was talking to the other about a new pastry shop in Castle Town while the other made a disgusted face and started to talk about an anecdote about him and an expired cake.

Zelda was walking down the hill, Link left Epona in between the guards and them - though the guards were already looking the other way, looking distracted and comfortable. Zelda was waiting for him midway, "You can relax, they are trusworthy, I handpicked them myself."

"I thought-"

"You have done a great deal to improve your public image," too much, for some, they argued Link was doing so only to fix people's opinions of him, "they like you," Zelda made a head gesture to the guards, "one of them offered himself because you helped his niece."

Link looked back to the men but only nodded, "I see."

"People are starting to believe you are just nice."

"Is that good?"

Zelda kept on walking towards the bottom, "The common folk are starting to see you as one of them, so I think it is."

Which was true, Link remembered, people were seeking him out, "I wasn't doing it to- you know, make them like me. It's just..."

"You've been having too much time to think?"

Zelda took off her shoes and walked to the shore of the lake. Link stood away.

"Yes. What about you? Feeling better?"

The water was gleaming with so many colors Zelda was mesmerized for a second. "I've been thinking a lot, too. But no, I don't think I'm feeling better." Zelda looked up, "Afraid of the water?"

Link snorted before kicking his boots off, "I'm trusting you won't push me to the water."

Zelda feigned horror, when Link took a step into the water Zelda said, "You know, my offer still stands."

Link sucked in a breath, the water bit his skin, "It's cold," he complained.

Zelda looked down to her own feet, "Really?" 

Link walked around, feeling the ground beneath, "What offer are we talking about?"

Zelda twirled to follow Link's movements, "Not an offer, if I think about it... just- the thing I told you about-" Link was focused on a submerged flower, "I want you with me." Link looked up immediatly, "I want you to be near me, but-"

Link frowned, "But?"

"I can't help but feel that people are just doing things because they think I'm ordering them to. I mean, sometimes I do give orders, I have to, but there are times were I want people to do things, but they are free to tell me no, you know? Even if it would make me happy for you to come back, you don't have to. You are free to tell me no, you are aware of that, right?"

Link felt a sigh leave him, Zelda was grabbing her skirts too tightly, "You do know that I know that, right?"

Zelda shook her head, "It's just-"

Link sat on the shore, he let his legs stretch into the water. His pants were starting to get wet, "Do you know how my life would've played out if nothing of this would've ever happened?"

Zelda let go of her skirt, the hem floated around her, it was getting wet but she seemed not to care, "You wouldn't have met me," she started.

"Actually, no," Zelda had a slight smile on her face, as if she was expecting Link to tell a blatant lie to help her cope, "I was ordered to bring a sword to you from Ordon as a tribute, sure, we'd have just seen each other that one time, but maybe I'd have gotten into trouble and you'd have helped me."

Zelda nodded, "That sounds about right, yes."

Link snickered, Zelda gave a step towards him, the water made ripples that touched him. "I would have been a farm hand for the rest of my life, I would have never left my village for too long and I believe eventually I'd have gotten married to Illia and settled down there."

Zelda remained silent.

"I think..." Link looked at his hands, fingers buried under the sand, "I think I loved her," Link looked up at Zelda, "not like I don't now, but before-"

"You saw a future with her. Romantically."

Link shrugged and smiled, "Yup." 

Zelda didn't dare move in fear Link would stop talking. But Link was fixated on the sand, so Zelda prodded. "And now?"

"I feel weird, Zelda, I feel like I'm an imposter, I feel like I've robbed Illia of her Link." Zelda hugged herself. "And Uli," Link's voice was angry, "And the kids, and the village, really. Everything I was-"

"You still are," Zelda kneeled next to Link, his eyes were clear, haunted.

Link grabbed his chest and snarled, "But under so many layers of fucking dirt. If I spend enough time with them they'll see right through me, and-"

Zelda could feel her own heart being squeezed, Link started to breathe with strenght and he saw no exit to any of his feelings so she grabbed his head and let it rest on her shoulder, "You can't have that," Link grabbed her arm and nodded.

"I'm terrified they'll hate me." Link could still see the flower from here, it swayed with the breeze, "And it disgusts me when they smile at me. And yet-"

"It would kill you if they left you."

Link let out a a huff, felt his tears down his cheeks, "So it's the same with you?"

Zelda shrugged, "Pretty much. Oh, and hey, you can always come to me when you feel like this, we can be partners in crying."

Link laughed and moved his head to look at Zelda, her eyes were red, "Yeah, that's great because General Tim already asked me to come train his soldiers, I asked him if he had talked with you already but he waved me off."

"Looks like he's sure I'll take you in."

"Yeah, crazy."

Zelda cleaned Link's tears off his cheek, "Yup, crazy."

Zelda's hand was returning to her lap when Link took it, "Hey, do you think- Do you think you could go back to Ordon with me? Sometime? Like, I wouldn't mind waiting months, even."

Zelda felt Link tremblings, the way his eyes were still but nervous, the way he held his breathing. "That would be lovely, don't you think?"

Link cocked his head and gave a boyish smile, "More than lovely, you'll have a great time, I promise." 

"I'll hold you to that." Link held her gaze and then let himself fall back with his arms stretched. Zelda remained kneeled.

"Hey, now that we are in honesty time, do you think you could hear a story of mine?"

Link turned to her, "Of course."

Zelda breathed in and steeled herself, "I take it you understand that this will be personal and you can't, under any circumstance, talk about this with other people."

Link nodded, "I swear."

Zelda cleaned her throat, looked up to the horses, "Well, this story is about a girl who wanted to be Queen, desperately so."

Link smiled, "Sounds familiar."

Zelda bit her lip, "The girl didn't really know why she wanted to become one, she just knew she had to, everyone talked about it and her father talked about anything but that, so, you know-"

"Yeah, I know how it goes."

"Eventually the girl hurt one of her very dear friends. You see, she was buddies with two commoners, and that is a big no no for a future Queen, so her father had one of them exiled to teach her a lesson, and, well, the girl did nothing." Zelda looked at Link, "He was a child," as if asking for Link to blame her, too.

"So were you."

Zelda pouted and lay next to him, her stomach to the ground, "It doesn't excuse me, though, I could have said something. Anything."

"Well, it's quite difficult to say no to a parent, right? I'd say that doubles, at least, when your father is also the king."

Zelda sniffled and nodded, "You could say that."

Link turned to his side, "Your friend..."

"It's William, good ol' William." Zelda wiped away a tear, and then sighed with drama, "You know, I think I loved him, too."

Link cushioned his head with his arm and waited for Zelda to continue, but she only looked at the grass in front of her, "And then?" Link asked.

"He went on with his life, studied a lot. I remained at the Castle, kept on pressing so I could become Queen someday. But someday never came, William came back with a vengueance, or so he said, but it only took him a couple of days to feel sorry for me, my father died a year later, my dream to become Queen just became farther away, and then the invasion happened and I-" Zelda shook her head with disgust, "I just can't find it in me to steel through anything. Why? What for? I don't really want to be Queen... I think."

Link snickered, "I'm sorry for that."

Zelda gave him a really big shrugh, "Can't complain, I'm still Princess and I'm coddled and loved," Zelda raised a finger to add, "Mostly, so, you know, I'll get through this." Zelda grumbled and closed her eyes with pain, "I wish I could just go with you to Ordon for a weekend, at least."

Link sit like lighting, "You want to? I could kidnap you."

Zelda laughed and slapped his arm, "Yeah, and you would become the most wanted in all of Hyrule."

Link gave her a soft smile, "It'd be worth it."

Zelda forgot how to breathe for a second. Link opened his mouth and Zelda, too, sit like lighting, "You know, I have a gift for you."

Link cocked his head.

"Since you won't be here for your birthday, I'm giving it now."

Link was embarrased, "You didn't have to."

"Of course I had," Zelda rummaged through her skirts and took out a green handkerchief.

Link took it with care, as Zelda was handling it the same way, and looked at her.

"You can open it whenever-" Zelda started, but Link interrumped her and looked inside.

A gleaming, reflective piece of a mirror, Link could feel the edges against his skin, still sharp enough to cut, "Thank you," Link breathed. 

"It's nothing."

Link could see his reflection on it, could see little carvings with symbols he didn't understand, he broke into a smile, "You think if I whisper into it I could bother Midna enough to make her come back?"

Zelda snorted, "If you try hard enough."

 

Before they went back, while Zelda walked in front of him, before Link could feel the atmosphere leave them both, he stopped and asked for Zelda's attention.

"I know I already received a gift, and I really liked it, but, can I ask for one more?"

Zelda turned and nodded, "Of course. Anything."

Anything. Link felt a shiver run down his spine. "A hug."

Zelda gave a step to him, "Excuse me? I didn't get-"

"A hug," Link repeated, he wasn't looking at Zelda, "and you know you can say no, right?"

Zelda was blushing, but she walked to him and nodded, "Of course you can."

Link was in line with her neck, and before he could say anything to make him feel less suffocated, Zelda rounded her arms through his torso and let her head fall into his shoulder. Link felt a fire on his face, but his hands found each other in Zelda's back and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

 

None of the guards made any remarks, Link left with a small smile and a cortuous bow. It had been a fine afternoon and now Zelda was to come back to her duties. But the only thing she could think about was how she loathed to see Link go.


	29. Kind and simple minded

When Link entered the forest that gave way to his own house, he could hear the laugh of children in the distance. Link couldn't resist the smile that overtook him and the lightness that filled him. Illia and the children had made a picnic - there were fruits and meat and bread in a nearby blanket - and they were lauhing at Talo's antics. When they saw Link they all cheered and surrounded him. 

"Gifts, gifts!" Link made as if he was offended and told them to wait till everyone got together. It was easy to fall into their rythm, Link realized, forgotten were his fears and apprehensions and he just enjoyed the known cheerfulness of his family. Link almost felt bad for fearing them.

They got together in the mayor's house, Illia had already told everyone to be prepared - as per Link's letter - and Bo had been more than glad to lend his house to what he thought was a celebration. 

Link felt like a Great Fairy when giving out presents. No one was left without one, and Uli had pinched his cheek when she had received a bag full of rupees. Illia twirled around with her new dress in front of her body and Talo could see himself as a knight with his new clothes.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," Bo said that but he was more than happy with his new belt adorning his stomach. 

Link smiled, "Yeah, but I wanted to." It made him feel less of a-

"Uli is gushing to anyone who is willing to hear her about you and your growth," Rusl had a soft smile in place and tousled Link's hair. "It's like the Goddesses day or something."

"Well, I'm sure Fado will be overjoyed to have you back," Bo crossed his arms and looked at Illia with a gleam in his eyes, "he's capable, all right, but you," he gave Link a pointed glane, "have a way with animals I haven't seen anywhere else."

"I'm not staying, though," Bo frowned and looked confused, "I've been given a job at the Castle."

Bo blew a raspberry, "Is it a joke?" Link shook his head. Bo looked at Rusl, who was as surprised as him. "Uhm," Bo started, "Didn't know that..."

Link gave a nod to the men, "Yeah, it's quite abrupt," Ulli was waving her hand to Link, "If you'll excuse me."

Rusl and Bo stayed where they were, looking as Link took Lily out of Ulli's hand. "Did you know that?" Bo asked. 

Rusl shrugged, "Not really."

 

 

Link left Ulli's house late that evening. He had his stomach full of food, and though he was still hesitant about a bunch of things, his mind felt oddly calm. As if he had an objective again.

"Mind if I accompany you for a while?"

Link almost jumped out of his skin, the voice had been too close to him and Link gave a step back as quickly as his nervous self could make it. Malo was looking bored as always and had one eyebrow rised up. "You're supposed to fight the bad guys, right?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Malo rolled his eyes, and Link had no heart to tell him that he had been close to kicking him. So close. "What are you doing so late at night?"

"Waiting for you, obviously."

Link huffed and nodded, "Okay, how can I help you."

"I'm leaving with you, just tell me when."

Link stopped and frowned, "Excuse me?"

Malo turned and cocked his head, "I'm saying I'm leaving with you when you leave Ordon and go back to Castle Town."

Link nodded, "No, yeah, I got that, it's just... uhm, you were abducted and I'm sure your mother-"

Malo blew a raspberry, "I can't believe you would take me for someone unprepared. I have already told mother."

Link was at a loss for words. And Malo got closer and tugged at his sleeve. "Okay, hear me out. One, I have a business to attend to, you hear me? And me being here is not helping at all. Two, this place is as boring to me as it is boring to you, so don't make that face at me. Three, Talo will keep mother and father company, I have also already talked with him. And four," Malo glared at Link, "you can't expect me to stay here while you are being put to the ground by those people in Castle Town, you may be a simple minded person but you are a kind simple minded person who also happens to be my main investor and if I have to go back to Castle Town to protect your honor then by Hylia, Link, I will."

Link was half happy half horrified and though he nodded and told Malo that yes, of course he would take him back, it soon clicked that Malo knew about his ordeals back in Castle Town, and unless Malo had been there there was just no way- "Are you spying on me?"

Malo gave a step back and looked offended, "It's not spying if I'm a friend, is it?" Link made an unsure face, "But if you're implying that I'm paying someone to give me information about you, then yes, Link, I am spying on you. And you better thank me because I have kept everyone calm about you being in Castle Town."

It just really made sense to Link that people would be interested in him, it also made sense that Malo - a probable millionaire - was the one to pay for it, and it really made Link smile to think that Malo had kept all of Link's struggles a secret to everyone else. "Who are you paying, though?"

"Not even a thank you for protecting you image?" Malo gave him a stern look, "I tried to bribe Renado, but he vehemently turned me down saying that he was too far to give me accurate information, also he wouldn't take my money," Malo looked at Link as if that was the most unreasonable thing ever, "but he did gave me a name to ask to."

Malo remained silent and Link could feel the mischief. So he had tried Renado, who was too much of a honest person to be bought, but he gave Malo a name. A name who ought to be close to Link, or at least known... A person who was also close to Renado. Link put a hand to his head and chuckled out, "Telma?"

Malo gave a tiny smile, "Correct. It's really good to see that you have a keen sense to put things together." Malo patted Link on his thigh, "Well, that's it, don't you dare leave without me."

Link sighed and nodded, "Fine, but it's going to be at least a week before I go back."

Malo frowned and turned, "Your birthday is in two days, I though you were going back after that."

Link squinted his eyes, it was unerving that Malo knew so much, "Well, yes, but I have to return something first."

Malo looked at him.

"It's magic related," and Malo gave a big nod and turned.

"Go put it back where you found it." Link stood where he was, Malo turned a couple of steps away, "See you around."

Link raised his hand and snorted.


	30. To return that which is mine

Nothing could prepare Link to the swiftness in which news travelled in Ordon. 

"We are a small village," Illia pointed out. Link had raised his shoulders, almost whined, "But still."

Illia slapped his arm, mock on her face, and pressured him to answer her question. "When were you going to tell me you were going back?"

"Not yesterday, obviously."

"And not today, either, I gather," she cocked her head.

Link gave up and shrugged, "Two days before I left or something."

Illia put her chin on her knees and bit her lip, "Okay, so why?" Link was having trouble explaining himself, he was trying to look anywhere but at Illia, "Because I understand why you had to go see Princess Zelda last time, but you've already received your rewards, you don't have a good reason to go back."

Link locked eyes with the ground. Because I'm scared of you and how you see me? Link knew Illia would do everything in her power to make him feel better. Because I need to feel useful? He could work as hard in Ordon, there was no reason Link needed to be in Castle Town. Because I want to improve my future and Castle Town is the capital of opportunities and... Illia deserved the truth, really. "I want to be near her," Link kept his eyes fixed in the ground, whatever expression Illia was making he wouldn't be able to stomach it.

"Link," and the sound of Illia's voice was so filled with longing and sadness and a tinge of pity that made Link stand up and dust off his pants.

"Yeah, so, I'm gonna go chop some wood for, uh," Illia was glaring, "for the whole village."

Link had barely given three steps when Illia's voice reached his ears, "Link." Link stopped dead on his tracks. "Yes...?" 

Illia raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me you weren't thinking of leaving after telling me that you want to be by Zelda Eugenia Harkinian Hyrule's side, the Princess of the kingdom." Link raised his shoulders, that had been exactly what he had thought of doing, "No?"

"Great, because it would be a mistake, right? For you to just up and leave after throwing that at me."

Link felt trapped and sat back, his movements were slow, trying to earn whatever time he could to think.

"Also," Illia was smiling in a way that made Link swallow, "why don't you tell me about what Malo's been feeding us about you?"

Link laughed without force, "What has he been telling you guys?"

Illia grabbed her chin and looked Link in the eye, "Why don't you tell me?"

She was onto him. Scary. Link decided that he gained nothing by keeping her out of things, and he spilled everything.

 

 

Mayor Bo was red in the face and had a massive jug on his hand, "Happy birthday to Link!" The whole village cheered back and Bo gave them a toothy smile before clapping his hand in Link's back. Link had a bright shade of pink adorning his cheeks and after Bo's cheer, Link raised his own jug, "Happy birthday to me!" Another wave of cheering and gulping down beer.

The atmosphere was lively and before Link could even think about it he was being woken up by Illia's shouts from under his home.

"Link!" Illia called again. Link grabbed his head for a second, surprisingly, no hangover. "Link!" Illia opened the door and walked inside, she looked up to Link's bedroom, "You alive?"

Link stood with vigor, surprised again at his own resistance, "I'm great, thanks." Link started to grab clothes when Illia's face appeared from the ladder, "I know you told me to wake you up even if you threw me out, but you know you can rest for today, right? You drank a lot-"

Link nodded and looked at her with surprise, "It seems that I have a high tolerance for alcohol because I feel like new."

"Really now?"

Link walked to her, "Scoot, let me down," Illia was unimpressed, "You want me to do some acrobatics so you'll believe me?"

Illia blew a raspberry, "As if, it's only that neither Rusl nor my father can get out of bed, so I figured, you know."

"Not to be tactless, but they are old people."

Illia laughed but covered her mouth immediatly, she raised one finger, "Not funny, Link."

Link kept his good humor and mumbled that it had been funny, he grabbed a bag to put his clothes on and stopped one second, "I am really surprised by this turn of events," he made as if he was doing a check on his body, "I feel like I've discovered a new power within me or something."

"The power to not have hangovers?"

Link hummed, pleased with himself, "I'm gonna wash myself, you can help yourself with whatever edible thing you can find." Illia rolled her eyes. "And thank you for coming to wake me!"

 

 

"I should be able to make fun of you for your obvious blatant eagerness to go back, you know." Link shrugged. "It's not fair of you to make me promise that I couldn't do that is all I'm saying." Link shrugged. "Are you sure you're gonna be all right?" 

Link turned, "I'll be back tomorrow, promise."

"Great, because Uli will be waiting with a pumpkin pie for you." 

Link waved back and turned to the forest. Coro was sitting near a fire when he saw Link, "It's been a while, buddy! What brings you here?"

"Oil." 

"Well you can't go wrong with my oil, that's for sure. Taking it back to your village?"

Link pointed to the Faron Woods. Coro almost whined, "Oh boy, well, here's hoping you get back all right."

Armed with his lantern and with fresh and abundant oil, Link had nothing to fear. He had come so many times through this forest that he knew by heart the way. Link stopped midway to have a little snack and tried to look to the sky through the trees. It was really hard to see anything through. Link could feel this strange pain from being alone, in a moment he had Zelda's gift pressed to his lips, "Do your magic and come back, Midna, come on." The wind rustled the leaves and helped some hiding sunlight pass through. "We haven't thanked you just yet." Link stretched and let his hands go as far as he could, "Look at me, talking to a piece of mirror."

When the run down temple came into view Link could feel the stares of the gigantic statues bearing on him. Nothing had changed, but then again, how were things supposed to change in 3 months? This place, this statues... "Well, I am returning that which was provided and," no more spirits talking to him, no more trials by guardians, "I don't really know why I'm returning this, but we have no more need for its power." Link aligned the sword to the pedestal, and stopped. The sword felt unusually heavy, the air felt unusually cold, Link felt unusually sad. 

He had done it. Really, he had defeated evil. He had brought peace to this land, to this kingdom, to the people. He had... he had just plunged into the fray and done things he had never thought he would do, he could do. And now, as if something else had beckoned him to do this, he was fighting against the knowledge that this was how it was supposed to go. Link knew so. The sword, he...

"You ought to rest."

The Master Sword gave a final shine and Link fell to his knees. When Link saw water darkening the ground under him, he realized he was crying. Link looked up to the sky and opened his mouth in pain.

Link felt a weight off his shoulders, Link felt he could breath again. But as he tried to calm himself he understood his pain, Link felt completely empty now.


	31. An image to protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be without a PC for a week, so I'll post this chapter a day before and the next will be up on wednesday. Thanks for the kudos and the comments! Hope you enjoy this!

Malo's room was filled with neatly organized boxes. Link hit his pinky with one of them, just as he was entering the room. Malo found Link crouched over with his brows scrunched over, "You all right?"

Link raised a finger, asking for a moment to control himself. Malo rolled his eyes and kept on putting things in a box.

Link straightened himself a while after, Malo gave him a pointed look but kept on tidying his room.

"You know Epona won't be able to carry all of this."

Malo let a book fall hard on a box and glared at Link for thinking him so stupid, "I'm having Talo send these after."

Link looked around, Malo had done a thorough job with his things, "Are you like, not planning on coming back?"

This time Malo didn't even glance back, "I'm leaving stuff, and I'm coming back."

Link wondered whether Talo was really okay with this. Or Malo's mother and father. Or Mayor Bo, even. Malo was still a kid, technically speaking. Truthfully speaking, Malo had everything already figured out, unlike... well, Link.

Malo huffed and sat on his heels, "Why are you here, Link?"

Link started and looked around, as if searching for a reason, "Because we're leaving," Link said, but it sounded almost like a question, the way he had raised his voice on the last part.

"Tomorrow," Malos said, deadpan, he then shook his head, "Are you avoiding Illia?" he swallowed down the 'again?' and just sighed. 

Link snorted, "No." Where was Talo when one needed him? Of course he had been avoiding Illia. Also Uli , Rusl and Mayor Bo. It was grating to hear everyone doubting Link's every decision. Malo was glaring at this point, and Link was trying not to beg for refuge. 

"You can stay for as long as you want. Mother and father are still trying to spend every waking moment with Talo and won't let him go, and Illia won't come barging in, so relax."

Link gave out an attemp of a smile and sagged his shoulders. But hearing it come from Malo's mouth made him realize how wrong it was to actually avoid people, so if anything, "Are you all right with your parents doting on Talo and not you?"

Malo didn't even bat an eye, "The only reason they are doing so is because a couple of days ago I gave them a stern talking about how I'm not dead and I have a business to run so they better get used to it. Talo just had to suffer the brunt of it, but he's not complaining."

Malo shuffled through his room and Link could understand. Link could understand eveything, but it didn't make it sound less- "Do you really think I find the village boring?"

Malo's mouth attemped to rise on one of its corners, he was in the middle of recovering a book from a shelf, "Is that what's been eating at you?"

Link thought about it, "No, not really. I mean yeah, somewhat. It's just- Does it look like it?"

Malo thought about Link giving him bags upon bags of rupees, about Link stopping in between travels just to check on them on Kakariko - all ragged and exhausted -, about Talo's sunshine smile upon hearing from Link on Castle Town, about Illia's relief about the news, about Uli's sweet smile when hearing about her boy. And now Link was looking troubled, thinking that somehow people thought him to be- What? An adventurer? The very thing he had to become to rescue them all? If people were to even suggest to Link that he had done wrong, then Malo would-

"Of course not. If you thought it boring I doubt you'd come back, right? And yet here you are." Link breathed in as if to prepare to say something, so Malo beat him to it, "And for the record, I don't find the village boring either, it's just," Malo waved around him, "There's a huge ass world out there, and we've been given a slice." Link looked more in peace with himself but also confused so Malo snickered and shrugged, "Calm down, all right? Nobody thinks that about you. And for me, well, when I say those things is because, you know," Malo put on his best poker face, "I have and image to portray."

 

 

It had been a surprise for Robert, really. As soon as Link had left, Robert had waved goodbye his early mornings, thrown away the goody-two-shoes act, drowned his nice-yes-I'm-here-to-help-smile. Robert had felt free to spend his time however he wanted, laze around till noon and only spend his waking moments in eating and flirting. 

But Link had rubbed off on him. Hard. It was like now he smelled like him, in a very metaphorical way. People, normal peasant-like people, people who knew Robert had been a Keen, people who had even seen him trying to kill the very blond idiot who had helped him after, those people, who had every right to sneer at Robert and give him mean eyes. Those people. They were asking for him. By name. 

It was crazy.

And somehow, even after spending the day kneeling in the garden of Misses Lorn, after receiving just lemonade as a reward, after being whisked away by a man who needed Robert's help to fight a nest of rats - nasty little fucks -, after being rewarded with a 'I'll pay you back somehow, I swear' - really, now? Was Robert running a charity now? - after arriving at Telma's, after dragging his ass upstairs to let himself fall to his bed - exhausted - after all that, the only thing that Robert could feel was the way his room had been cleaned and his window had been left open and the way the wind caressed his locks and eased his sore muscles.

Crazy.

Robert heard the steps getting closer to his room but he really lacked the energy to sit up and receive his guest in a more proper fashion.

Telma whistled away, "What a sight. It makes this whole deal a lot easier."

Robert snickered, "You can come join me whenever you want, Telma, dear."

Telma snorted and made a dismissive sound, "It's no fun if you do that." Robert made no attempt to move, but Telma knew he had been working non-stop since Link's departure. "You have visitors, sweetie, they're waiting for you outside."

Robert whined and groaned, "What more do they want from me?" he cried in dramatic fashion, but Telma stood with a gentle smile on her face and jeez, Link was really at fault here. Robert stood and plodded to the door, "I'm gonna at least look pissed off," Telma gave him a you-do-you look and walked in front of him, by the time Robert walked out of Telma's bar he was walking to his full height and had fixed a smile on his face.

The air was cool and even though he would listen to the man, Robert was going to turn him down whatever the task - a man needed his sleep. Robert walked the mini stairs that led to Telma's courtyard. There was a hooded man sitting in a bench, and Robert was beginning to feel the blood rush to his head.

"A hood, really?" The man stood and stilled, "Am I supposed to feign surprise or something?"

"Why did you change inns?"

Had Telma known? "This one's cheaper." She had said nothing. Did it mean nothing to her?

"This one is frequented by him."

Robert had to bit his tongue, "Link, you mean," Robert should bit his tongue harder, control himself, "he was the one to bring me here, go figure."

The man tried to search Robert, tried to find something, "What's wrong with you?"

Robert scoffed hard, was he feeling pain? Kind of, it felt like it hurt, "Can you at least take off the damned hood?"

The man grabbed the hood and pushed down, as if to make sure that it was covering his face properly, "Can't be seen with you."

Robert clapped his hands, amused "Right, because I'm a Castle now," he then remembered Telma, "What if the owner recognizes you, huh?"

"I made sure to cover my face."

"Right, but maybe it's pretty fucking obvious who you are if you are looking for me, you know."

The man shook his head, "Not now. Now everyone looks for you, don't they."

Robert scoffed, the fucker was right, "Well, not at night, you dumbass." Or maybe, he had done it on purpose, maybe he wanted to plant the seed of doubt in them, made Robert look like a traitor. Robert had the man against the wall and the hood moved, showed a pair of blue eyes under furrowed eyebrows. "What do you want?"

The man opened his mouth in disbelief, "What do I want?" he struggled with Robert's hand and then pushed at Robert's chest, "The fuck is with you, huh?"

Robert let Richard go with disgust, "Don't pretend that everything is dandy, you fu-"

"We were waiting for you to come back, you doofus," Richard gave strenght to his voice but said everything in a whisper, "The moment you received the fucking punishment we were waiting for you to come back."

Robert shook his head, Richard was getting red in the face and Robert could tell he was telling the truth, but, "No, you don't get to put it on me, brobro, father just threw me out and you know it."

"Father threw you out to take the peasant away, right? With the ploy we had machined beforehand, right? As a ploy, you remember that?"

Robert felt the tears prickling at his eyes and he was breathing heavy and he could feel the way his chest expanded and contracted, "No, shut up."

Richard gave a step towards Robert, "Robert-"

"No." His father had given the order, "My father disowned me."

"And all you had to do- all you have to do is go back and... ask for him to let you go back."

Robert chuckled, "Ask, Richard? Really, just ask?"

Richard motioned with his hands, in an attempt to find the correct way to talk, "You just have to go to father and-"

"Beg," Robert spat, "grovel and kiss his ass, become the mockery of the kingdom once again because he wishes me to." Robert felt disgust in the pit of his stomach, "No, fuck that, he had already threatened to disown me and then he delivered, nothing new."

Richard looked confused for a second, and then it clicked, "Robert, that was years ago."

Robert gave a step back, felt the need to defend himself, "I was only told about the ploy," he mocked, "if it succeeded to make Link disappear, nobody told me about what happened if I lost."

Richard swallowed, "Yes, well, father wanted for authenticity and-"

"Fuck it. No, I'm done." Robert turned and waved his hand, "Thanks for coming, but I'm out."

Richard felt a lump in his throat, "Robert," he called, but his brother walked away, "Robert," again, but Robert was going down the stairs. Please, "Robbie."

Robert felt pain on his chest, "Yes?"

Richard walked towards him, he was now almost a head and a half taller than Robert, and he felt it was hard to talk. Richard brought his hand to Robert's head, "We are your family, Robert," and I'm, "and I'm your brother," Richard kissed Robert's head, "Just remember that."

Robert sniffled and looked at his brother. All to protect their image. All to protect their father's image. Richard put on his hood and walked away.


	32. A feast for sore eyes

Link walked up the stairs of Telma's bar trying to make as little sound as posible, and aside from the squeaky step halfway through, he managed to do it. Telma wasn't in the business as an innkeeper per se, but seeing as Link had asked for a favor, Telma only rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh before accepting Robert as a guest.

Robert's blond mop of hair was peeking out from under the sheets and Link felt compelled to just let him rest. "You awake?" Link whispered.

Link had only gotten his head through the door, and seeing as Robert didn't move, Link started to retreat.

Robert moved his head and glared back, "Jeez, what time is it?"

Link beamed back and opened the door, "It's like 9 in the morning, Robert," a reasonable time, Link thought, but going by Robert's half-opened eyes Robert didn't think so. 

Robert rubbed his eyes and blinked hard, "Did you just come back?"

"Nope, I arrived way earlier. I just came from the Castle, actually."

Link sat at the edge of the bed, almost bounced a little. Robert felt just little bit murderous, "Why are you so chipper?"

Link tried his best to look unaffected, "Well, it seems that someone's been helping others while I was gone-"

Robert kicked Link from the side, "That's your damn fault," Link laughed, "people came to look for you and since you were gone they looked at me like- like-" like Robert was needed, actually.

Link rested his hands on the bed, "You could have said no."

Robert had felt responsible for maintaining Link's hard earned resemblance of respect, he had known he could say no, he had known Link wouldn't fault him for it, "Well, I didn't. You're welcome."

Link gave Robert a soft smile, "You're right, I owe you one." Robert wanted to kick one of Link's shins and tell him that 'no, you don't owe me shit', but Link was already talking, "Which is why, and feel free to say no, I've asked the General and Princess Zelda to accept you in the army."

Robert felt his eyes widening, "What?"

Link remembered Telma's whispers. A man in a hood, Robert's obvious discomfort after, Robert starting to cope in the same way as Link's. "You can say no."

Robert tried to search for anything under Link's open disposition, anything, "I'm gonna look like your lapdog, following you around."

Link snorted, "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

There had to be something else going on with Link, Robert was sure, there was just no way that such a man, "Thanks, Link. I'll be happy to go there," even existed. No way.

 

 

Link could feel the stares already. General Glop had received Link with the same amount of excitement as he had always shown, so if anything, Link could stand in front of the many men and women who had been chosen by the General with confidence. The stares stayed the same, though.

General Glop greeted his soldiers and introduced Link as a seasoned warrior who was there to help the General with their training, "You may not know him, you may not trust him, but I have chosen him and as such you will show him the same respect as you would show me."

General Glop, Link noticed, lost all of his jolly behaviour when in front of his men and women, if it hadn't been for a cheerful wink the General gave Link after that speech, Link might have doubted the man he had known.

But even with that obvious display of support, Link could feel the air thick and tense, and there was only one solution, really. "Let's get this over with, General."

"Tim," the General admonished, but gladly gathered his people around. "Consider this the last chance you'll have to test this man, if you so much as give him the mean eyes after this you'll take that with me."

There was some mirth behind Tim's words, but the soldiers swallowed hard after the threat. One soldier raised his hand, "Are we allowed to choose whatever weapon?"

Tim gave the word to Link, "As long as you let me use my sword and shield, I don't really mind what you use." 

If any fault could be found in Link's character, it would be his cockiness in battle. And the soldiers felt ready to bite back at such an attitude. The ground gave way to a dark-mist filled space, marked with lines made by shoes and body-produced roads on the ground - attempts at evading the accurate strikes of Link. The soldiers' sneers were replaced by awe and good-spirited mockery, Link's cockiness was backed up by his undisputable wins, and by the end of it all, though not respected by all, Link was at least acknowledged.

 

 

Even by people who hadn't fought him.

"You are cooped in here, in a dark place, when you could at least let your eyes feast on the hunk fighting outside." 

Zelda tried her best to look calm, "I am in the middle of work, Dila."

Dilana, feeling her ship sinking looked at Mardean for help. "Zelda, dear, you do have a council for this type of things," Mardean eyed the tower of papers Zelda was working with, "You are shouldering too much of it, I'm sure anyone of your councilpeople would gladly he-"

"I am in the middle of work."

"-lp you." Mardean gave Zelda a mean look. "You didn't even let me finish."

"You did promise to have tea with us, though," backed Dilana. 

Zelda closed her eyes and counted to ten, "As you only want me to go have tea with you to, what did you say? Feast my eyes?" Dilana nodded with force, "I think I'll say no."

Mardean rolled her eyes, "You're being stubborn."

"I have work," Zelda repeated.

"Yeah, I think we got that."

Dilana shrugged, she was not going to keep on fighting, "Fine, she can stay here and have fun with her papers, we can go and feast on that man's chiseled body."

Zelda breathed in, "He's not a thing for you to ogle at."

"If you are not going you can't complain," Dilana countered. Zelda cocked her head, bottling in the fight she was feeling. "Also? I get it, you are doing this whole 'I can take on the world' attitude to show your council that you're useful, but Zelda, dear, they need you way more than you need them, and the faster you recognize that the faster you'll be happy and have that blond perfect being in your hands."

 

 

Zelda blew on the tea between her hands, "For the record, I came because I needed a break."

Dilana bit her lips, "Sure, Zellie."

Link tackled a man in the distance, shield first. Mardean whistled in awe, "Where is Ashei when you need her to explain stuff?"

Dilana started to whisper some vague totally-impossible scenario for Ashei's absence when Zelda stiffened and raised her gloved hand in greeting.

In the distance, after making a turn to face a new opponent, Link stood with his arm raised, greeting Princess Zelda with a smile in place.

"Oh my, talk about being brave."

Dilana straightened, felt like shaking Zelda to see, "He has to be in love."

"Please shut up," muttered Zelda against her cup.

"He has to," Dilana looked at Mardean for support, but Mardean was hiding behind her cup with a smile so tight that hurt her cheeks.

Zelda wanted to hit her head against the table, there was no way a man could be this cute.


	33. Your best friend

Link rolled out of the way and raised his head with a snap, the enemy's sword fell with strenght and Link grunted.

The soldier who was fighting with Link opened his eyes like saucers and couldn't bit down the glee that raised to his face.

Link felt a fire in his stomach and growled back, wiping the soldier's surprised grin and succesfully parrying the sword away. Link then brought his sword back and left it at the man's nape.

The soldier raised his hands, "And here I'd thought I'd gotten you for once."

A respectful bow after, Link excused himself from the next practice and went to drink water.

Robert was next to the water spot, shit-eating grin in place, "You're really out of it today, you know?"

Robert had been trying to make Link spit out the name of the person who had been with him yesterday night, but Link remained quiet and only graced Robert with deadly glares. It wasn't like Robert didn't have a clue, but he needed conffirmation. A nod would suffice. "Because I respect you I won't repeat Leela's name," there had to be a point where Link would just get tired of it, "but we both know you've become pretty popular these last days."

Link gulped down the water and motioned for Robert to follow him, "If you have time to talk I'm sure you have time to practice your excuse of a parry."

Robert winced, "Ouch, man." Link walked with heavy steps, looking intently at everyone around then and pointing out mistakes.

"You're awfully serious and you only get like that when someone close is involved," Link swinged his sword and the sound would have shut up a lesser man, "and there are few people who are close to you in Castle Town, fewer who are actively under scrutiny, so," Link turned and bowed. "It's not like it will kill you, Link."

Link's sword fell heavy and Robert spent the entire match doing his best to avoid a strike.

 

 

To Link's dismay - but not to his surprise - Zelda's room was high up in a tower. Put strategically in a corner of the castle, in between two nearby towers to give support. Where guards were put to patrol every our and where stationary guards spent their days lazing around. Link couldn't help but glare at two guards who were playing with their feet on the ground. When one of the guards felt the need to raise his head, worried that someone was looking at then, the flowers moving along with the wind was the only thing out of the ordinary.

Robert could see Link from the moment he entered the dining room, "You still have a mean glare on your face."

Link was mulling over how he was getting up that tower without being suspicious. He noticed Robert's winces every time he stretched his arms "How are your arms?"

"Oh, funny," Robert shook his head in admonition, then he leaned forward, "Maybe it was Mina? She's way serious for my liking, but you-" Link took Robert's piece of meat from his plate with a swift motion, "Hey!"

"Have you not a clue on the things you can ask a person and the things you shouldn't?" 

Robert emphazised, "Your attitude just makes me want to know more."

"You suck," Link gobbled down the rest of his food, "I'm done."

Link was walking away and Robert pondered whether he could do without his meal. Maybe before, when his meals were lavishing and he could walk into the kitchen at whatever hour to eat, but now his meals came at times and his training left him tired and if he wanted to have a chance to at least make Link stumble over his feet his soul would have to live without the gossip. Robert let his head hang, "Look what I've become." 

Link was out of the door and Robert had people sitting next to him the next moment.

 

 

Link still hadn't drawn a picture of Zelda. He had thought it weird for him to do so, if someone found out what would Link tell them? It was one thing to draw things to Her Highness, it was another thing entirely to draw Her Highness. And now Link was itching to do so. 

Link was wondering whether it was sad to be so willing for another person. He had never thought much about it. Granted, at first it had been to prevent the end of the world that he had gone far and beyond for people. Now it was for Zelda. For him to some extent? 

Was it weird?

Link grabbed the hookshot and left his room.

Whatever it was, Link felt it was the right thing to do.

 

 

Robert lived in the barracks with the other soldiers. He had been thrown to live in the same way he had been taught to scorn at all his life. Oddly enough, it had been easy for him. Weird, sure, but not the disgrace his childhood friends and him had thought it would be.

Link lived in a room inside the Castle. He was a guest of honor of Her Highness and it wouldn't do to have Link living with the common soldiers. Also, Link was at the level of a fucking monster so it served to give him an air of unattainability that Robert was sure Princess Zelda had had no intention of giving.

It worked for Robert to be, to whoever spent time with them, Link's most friend-like acquaintance. Ashei didn't count since she only appeared to either give Link some words or to smack Robert on the head. Telma, arguably the best candidate to be called Link's friends, was so obviously out of the game since no one - unless they were following Link - knew her outside her bar. 

Robert nodded to the guards and went inside the Castle. It had taken Link's spoken permission, and the assurance that Robert would behave himself and would never stray from the most direct way to Link's room, but Robert could go and come without trouble. A headache, Link had lamented, since he had thought it to be used only in emergencies and Robert considered an emergency being invited to Telma's.

Not that he had been invited today - though Robert would use that excuse immediatly if pressed for a reason - but Robert could feel a tingle under his skin, something that made him fight back a smile.

Robert knocked Link's room without too much force, if he were to awake Link it would be in a nice and calm way. No sound came from behind the door.

Another knock, "Link?"

Robert's hair was standing on end, "Linky?" he tried, awaiting Link's shuffling feet from behind the door followed by his glare, "Linky?" Link would ask, eyebrow raised and mouth made into a line.

But nothing happened.

And Robert had to use his heavy weapons. What good would it do to come here and try things if they were inconclusive? "For science," Robert whispered, trying to give himself some sort of reassurance.

Robert gulped down his nervousness, tensed his muscles preparing himself to run, and then closed his eyes, "Linky, it's your best friend Robrob." Robert could feel Link's disbelief, his astonishment, they way he would squint his eyes and let his mouth go slack, "Excuse me?" Link would say.

Robert was half crouched awaiting the opening of the door, maybe just Link throwing a pillow to the door and asking for Robert's ridiculous ass to leave.

But nothing happened.


	34. Three knocks, two knocks, two knocks, and a closed door

The soldiers acknowledged Link's strenght, that much was clear, but there were still gossips and murmurs and Link could feel the heat rising within him.

The air was still settling around them when Link pinpointed a few mistakes the soldier had made.

A sigh, "Yes, sir."

It was dumb and Link had to learn to just not take things to heart, but it wasn't in his nature, "Is there something you want to say, soldier?"

Link could might have imagined the smirk on the soldiers' face, the light and the dust made people make funny faces sometimes. What was true and made Link squint in suspicion was the overly quick answer that came after, "Well, it doesn't matter, right, sir? We can't go against you or we'll have the General on our arses."

Link didn't even have to turn to know that Robert was walking to his side, glare in place. For all his complaints about looking like Link's lapdog, Robert did end up acting like it. And Link was sure Robert was starting to enjoy it.

Robert was right behind Link, right over his shoulder, two steps back. Robert knitted his brows together and the soldier just glared back. 

Link made as if looking around - with Robert moving out of his field of view - and then settled back on the soldier, "I don't see the General now, though?" And by now they were attracting attention. "Go on and ask whatever you want, fight me again, if you so wish."

The soldier blew air through his mouth and shrugged, "No, sir." As it was rude and it could get him into trouble, the soldier just remained still, looking at Link with bored eyes and a slouch that made Robert want to smack him. 

Link bit his lip and stared at the man. There was no use in pressing on someone who already felt he had lost, and by the unaffected look the soldier was pulling it was clear he saw no point into facing whatever trouble's he had with Link. Link waited two seconds to calm himself, knowing that conflict - though he would do his best to avoid - was the way he resolved things. Link swirled his sword on his hand and retreated, a motion that meant the next spar was to begin.

"Are you being paid by nobles?" Said one of the soldiers who had perked its ears at the sight of conflict.

Link raised his head, looked at the man, "No," it had caught him by surprise, this question, "they don't want me here, why would they pay me?"

The soldier laughed and nodded, letting the matter go. A burly man some steps behind the first soldier frowned, "Then why do you hang out with one?" his eyes were fixed on Robert.

Robert gave his most dispassionate look back to the man, then made a fancy hand movement that meant to encompass all of himself, "Last time I heard I was disowned and without a Rupee to my name, so I don't get what you mean."

Another soldier chimed in, "Well, it's not like I haven't seen your story before, when are you gonna marry a cousin?"

Robert gave a wry laugh, "If Hylia allows me, then never."

A couple of soldiers looked away and ignored Robert. From behind someone shouted, "Why are you so chummy with the Princess?!"

A good amount of soldiers laughed and Link shouted back, "I kind of saved her from a weird fella that wanted to overthrow the kingdom!"

And this time the whispers where about Link's obvious strenght and experience and less about his overall incompetence in handling the matter.

"Is the Princess paying you?" 

"No. No one is paying me."

"Then why are you helping out people you don't know about?"

Link turned to face the soldier who had said that, and he recognized the daughter of a man killed in the invasion, a woman who had gone one day to help tend to Misses Lorn's garden. Link didn't have an answer, "I'll let you know once I know it myself."

"Are you like, wanting to be King?"

Link coughed, "I will help and aid Her Majesty in whatever form I can," Were his ears red? "but I wouldn't dare assume Her Majesty's wishes or desires."

Link heard a mocking whistle somewhere but he wasn't prepared to look for the source.

"Why did you accept to enter the Army?"

Aside from being the only thing Link could be useful in? "No offense," this was an easy one, "but you guys suck at fighting."

 

 

Link was flat on his stomach and the sketch he was drawing was giving him trouble. Illia's hands were never so long and Talo's nose was bigger. Malo's eyes were looking at him as if scolding Link and Link knew he had done that good, at least.

Link rolled and looked at his ceiling. Without Robert around everything was a little too quiet, the wind blew right over his head and the sun was saying goodbye already. His room was dark. And Link, as usual, started to ponder whether this was what he wanted. Had he known before? Before all the Twilight fiasco happened? Had he had a dream? Link was sure he hadn't even think about it. He had had no time. First Illia and the kids in the village, then Midna at his side, now Robert. People who supported him, guided him, needed him. If one took those out, then what? Link was having fun fighting, teaching, seeing the soldier's growth filled him with pride he always bit down. But then what?

Now what?

Zelda. That was what. He had been ready to fight and die for her before, it was no different now. The only thing that was different was-

It was dark and Link blinked hard, trying to see with the help of the moon. Three knocks. And Link was moving so fast he stumbled on the way to the door. Link couldn't even explain it well enough, there was nothing to cue him into who was on the other side of his door, but he knew. Two knocks, and Link's hands were sweaty.

Two knocks, and when Link opened his door Zelda came in with almost practiced motions.

Link could feel joy in the pit of his stomach, "Aren't you worried people will see you?"

Zelda looked at him as if he wasn't into some juicy information, "Midna didn't tell you?" Link looked puzzled, and Zelda smiled, "We can sense people's presence," Link cocked an eyebrow, "How do you think you and Midna could sneak into the Castle back when I was a prisoner with nobody finding you?"

Link looked to the ceiling and exhaled, adding dramatism, "Well," he started, "I had a pretty good nose back then."

Zelda snickered, a little too tired, and then moved her hair from her face. Link could see the bags under her eyes and everything was complicated now, under the Twilight he had been able to destroy everything that caused harm, but now- "Are you all right?"

Zelda sighed and shook her head, the strand of hair she had put behind her ear fell to the front again. "No," she whispered. 

Link was about to cross the line again, put his hands on her upper-arms and show concern, but Zelda blushed and talked first, "Can you come to my room tomorrow?"

Link was baffled and just kept his mouth open.

"At eleven at night I am left to my own devices, the candles on my room are put out but for the one next to my bed." Zelda swallowed, "Do you think you could come?"

It wasn't even a question for Link, he was nodding before he said anything, "Of course. I'll be there."

Zelda lifted a corner of her mouth, mouthed a thank you and tried again to put her hair behind her ear. "Oh," she remembered, "You can't let anyone see you, though."

Link scoffed, "Of course I won't."

Zelda opened her mouth and then stopped, she looked to the door behind Link and then retreated to a shady corner, "You have visits."

And Link was praying it wasn't that maid again.

A knock. Link opened the door and glared.

Robert flinched back, eyes open in surprise, "Were you right next to the door or something, you weirdo?"

Link rolled his eyes and put his weight on his right let, "How can I help you?"

Robert squinted his eyes, "I'm going to see Telma so I was wondering whether you'd like to tag along-"

"No, thank you, I want to have a full-night's sleep."

Robert squinted harder, I-am-used-to-short-naps Link wanted a full-night's sleep? The room was awfully dark and Link's nervousness was telling. "You hiding something, lover boy?" Robert could see Link holding his breath, "Maybe you fell to a certain maid's charm?"

Link shook his head in disapproval, "Tell Telma hi." And then the door was closed.

Robert blinked for a while, unsure of this turn of events. Link had refused him something. Link. Linky Link. Link who never said no to hanging with Telma. Link who never said no to anything. That Link. Robert wasn't sure whether he was more angry or surprised at being shunned.

Robert decided to stay with amazed. He was amazed to see a new side to the blond. Now the question was why? Link would never ever let that maid get into his quarters, but for Link to act like that... someone had to be there. And it wasn't Robert, clearly. Had Link made new friends or something?

Had Link...?  
Or was it...?  
Nah.  
Couldn't be.  
No way.

Robert stopped mid-movement before hitting a rock, his eyes opened and he could tell he was getting excited for no reason. Robert had known. He had told Link. 

Oh, Hylia.


	35. To save a simple moment in my mind

Link eyed Zelda's room and let out a sigh. He just had to time it right, wait for the gap between patrols, make his move. Link had done so a good amount of times before but there was something at the back of his mind that made him nervous.

There was nothing to be nervous about, though. Unless he made a blatant mistake - which he had never ever done before - everything would be all right. How come he had never done a mistake before? Was he just really lucky? What if his luck had run out now? What if he shot the clawshot just a little bit out of the way and ended flat on a wall? 

Well, then he would climb it. The heck.

The guards passed each other, greeting and making witty remarks that lasted the second they had before parting ways. A gap. 

The next time the guards passed under Link, he was hidden in between solid stone, standing like a weird vigilante on the roof. The wind moved his bangs every other way and Link closed his eyes trying to catch a quick nap - and to control his beating heart - before the lights in Zelda's room were off.

Link hadn't really stopped to think about why Zelda had asked him to come today. He had been only too eager to comply and only now, seconds - minutes? - before actually going into her room was he questioning things.

He never really questioned her. Nor his decisions when they involved her. 

Link was sure Midna would understand. It was the same feeling Midna had experiencied back in the fight against Ganondorf and the reason she had sent Link and Zelda far far away from the battle. 

In the same way that now Link wanted to send Zelda far far away from the Castle.

Link opened his eyes and the only light shining in front of him was the sole light of a nightstand.

Link did it in a breath, before he could think any more, before he could let his worrys make him doubt his clawshot or his luck or that maybe the guards today would decide to change his routines or maybe Zelda had forgotten about today and Link would spend the night outside her window.

The moment Link set foot on her balcony, as soon as he knocked on her window, Zelda appeared behind curtains. A mess of light and gold and blue that made Link blink a couple of times before registering-

Link was entering Zelda's room.

"I was afraid maybe you'd forgotten." Zelda was a flurry of movements. Her room was dimly lit and the moon was doing little to help, her hair was loose - the first time Link had ever seen it that way - and her robe made her feel oddly coy. Was it too brash to ask Link to enter? Maybe she should wait for him to step inside? Wouldn't they then have to wait far too long? What if she grabbed his arm and made him move? 

Link stepped inside and could feel some sort of tension coming from Zelda, she was avoiding his look and - oh, now that she was without heels she wasn't that much taller than him - her hair flowed with the air coming in. "Close that, you'll catch a cold."

Link gave a couple of steps more inside and waited. He had no idea where anything was, and he was sure that moving to his own devices inside Her Highness' accomodations was breaking a couple of rules.

Zelda could feel the air cooling her face and the moment she closed the window and turned to see Link she let out a smile borne out of nervousness and shyness.

"What?" Link asked, letting a smile cover his face, "You doubted I could make it?" he decided to forget his own doubts along the way.

Zelda waved her hand, controlling herself, "Of course not, I would never doubt your abilities." Link smiled to the ground. "It's just," Zelda walked to him, "thanks for coming."

Oh, Link cocked his head, so she had doubted he would want to do it.

"Hey," Link called, "What are friends for?"

Zelda sat at the end of her bed, "Please have a seat," she motioned to her bed, "I would move us to the first room," the darkness only helped Link to make out the lines of a table in the room annexed to where they were, "but it would be suspicious for me to go there at this time of night, which leaves us with only this piece of space."

Which meant her bed. Link swallowed, "Yeah, uh," Link sat on the floor, looked up at Zelda, "I'd like to take the floor, if it doesn't bother you?"

Zelda shook her head, rearranged her robes and sat next to him. Link was trying to argue that she ought to take her own bed, but Zelda would rather have her eyes level with thim, and there was no going back on that. "I heard you're training Gabe?"

Link had an argument still on his throat but he gulped it down, "Yes. Yes, I am, he's really dilligent about our classes." Link remembered Gabe's chubby face breathing heavy and gaining color, "Cade?" he asked.

Zelda nodded, "He's really happy you kept your promise."

Link frowned, "Gabe?"

A laugh, "No, Cade. He may not look like it but he's starting to like you."

Link opened his eyes and nodded, confused. "Doesn't look like it, but I'll trust you, I guess."

Zelda laughed, a strand of her hair was in front of her face and she put it behind her ear. "I also heard people are sending their requests to Telma for you to look at them?"

At this Link looked really curious, "Is Ashei feeding you information?"

"You are really popular, Sir Link."

Link squinted, "Telma?"

Zelda thinned her lips, waited for him to keep going.

Link looked to his right a second, trying to find the culprit, "No way it's Robert, is it?"

Zelda smiled, making her nose wrinkle and her eyes shine, "I heard it from Mina, actually."

Link frowned, "Who?" he asked, before he could think about the impoliteness of it.

"One of my maids," answered Zelda, and Link could see mischief behind her eyes.

"One of your maids?" Link could tell he had fell right on her trap thanks to the glint that shone on her face.

"Yup, I have plenty of maids, but I have three that take care of everything regarding me," she raised a hand, "Rose, Mina, and Leela."

And Link could feel his jaw go slack, "Leela?"

Zelda hid her smile and there was a gleam Link could only feel entranced by that made him open his mouth in shock, "You-"

Zelda held her hand up in surprise, "I what, Sir Link?" 

Link shook his head, trying to see whether he was more amused, shocked or amazed by this. All three, he decided. "You mean princess! I can't believe you did what you just did!"

Zelda had her hand on her mouth, trying to control her belly laughs. 

"Who told you!?" 

"Oh, Link, Leela is just very enamored by you and she spends plenty of time with me." Zelda brought a nonexistant strand of hair behind her ear. "I think she also wanted to make me jealous."

Link felt his smile freeze and the room was way darker than just a second before, Zelda wouldn't look him in the eye and Zelda's bed felt rock hard to his back. "Did it work?"

Zelda bit the inside of her cheek, "You-" she laughed.

"I what, princess?" 

"You mean Hero!"

 

 

Zelda was tired and Link would loathe to be a cause of stress to her, "When do you usually go to sleep?"

Zelda blinked, trying to shoo her sleep away, "Twelve at night," she confessed, and immediatly added, "sometimes one in the morning."

"If you're being daring," Link joked. He stood, "Anyway, it's past your bedtime, Princess."

Zelda grabbed Link's hand, "You wake up earlier than me, if anything it's past your bedtime."

Link lingered with his fingers, and felt his heart bursting out when Zelda's hand stayed in his too.

"Well, what will you tell everyone tomorrow that asks why you are so tired?"

Zelda could feel her hands start to sweat, "When will you come see me again?"

"Tomorrow sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"So you really should sleep, okay?"

Zelda nodded. Link had every intention of moving, of letting his hand fall from hers, but there was too little will left in him to do so, so he only glanced around and the papers on Zelda's nightstand caught his eyes. "What is it you're reading?"

Zelda brought her hand back with a jerk and her face told Link she regretted it immediatly, "Nothing," she whispered.

Link stood there, his hand awfully empty, "That's all right," he brought the clawshot to his lap, "Is tomorrow still happening?" he couldn't look Zelda in the eye.

And Zelda could see that, "Yes, please." 

Link nodded, walked to the window, "See you tomorrow, then," his back was to her and Link could still feel the shame of being nosy washing over him.

Zelda clasped her hands together, "Link." He stopped but didn't turn. "I'll tell you tomorrow, all right? Just-" Zelda wanted to keep their time together simple and nice, "just-"

Link looked back at her, a slight smile on his face, "You know, since I can't take you to Ordon maybe we could settle on Telma's?" Zelda was still trying to come with excuses. "She wants to meet you, too." And she didn't need them. "What do you think?"

"That would be lovely."

Link smiled and disappeared in the dark.


	36. Who said so?

People were actually turning him down.

Link had started to be sought out after a while - as soon as people realized he was actually strong and experienced. There had been a list going around the soldiers to keep track of turns. But now they looked away, the list was nowhere to be found and Link had to be relegated to watch and find mistakes.

"You are terrifying when you're overexcited and when you're angry, did you know that?"

Link shouted at a man who had been felled thanks to a wrong stance. Link would have liked to ignore Robert - shit-eating grin and all - because there was no way the man came in peace, but either the soldiers were overzealous of their own movements or Link had been doing a really good job because for almost five seconds nothing was amiss. And Link had no reason to ignore the man next to him. "Yeah? Had no idea," Link feigned disinterest.

"Hmm," Robert balanced himself on the ball of his feet, "you look really happy, you know?"

Link cleared up his throat and made a surprised sound, "That so?" Link's hand had been tingling from the moment he left Zelda's bedroom. 

"Yeah, weirdly so." Robert glanced at Link, the blond had a faint blush spreading through his cheeks. "You know, I went yesterday to check on you, near midnight," Robert stressed, "and you weren't there."

"I was sleeping soundly, then."

Robert made a face. "That so?" Link shouted again and a man bowed in excuse. "Because I called for you, you know?"

Link shuffled on the spot, "I slept like a log, I suppose."

"You think so?" Link sideglanced Robert and Robert felt a chill run down his back, "I even knocked on your door, though, I was sure that would wake you up."

Link looked up for a second, wondering why he was putting up with this, "You know what? You are free, I'm free, what is keeping us from sparring?"

Robert pulled his lips down, as if giving Link's statement a thought, "Well, for one you are overly beastly now-"

"Nothing you would mind, I'm sure."

"-and for two," a man walked past them and gave Robert a pat on the head, "I already have a partner, see?"

Robert walked backwards and winked to Link, "I'll make sure not to bother you tonight, Link, go and have fun."

No one was watching them, Robert's partner was busy adjusting his sword's grip and everyone else was focused on their own fight.

The rock hit Robert on his stomach. "Ouch!" A few quick glances that left Robert in a second, "That hurts!" he hissed, looking hurt.

Link tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, "Try me again, Robert."

 

 

Robert only made those types of remarks with him. Link had been tense and his head snapped every time he heard any reference to Zelda. None were about him, none were about her and a man, none were dangerous.

Robert had kept his mouth shut.

Or maybe he just didn't have enough proof.

Link was sitting on his bed, a crumpled paper sat on his hand. Her eyes were slightly sharper, softer, Link couldn't draw them right.

Link was starting to realize how much he was awaiting to see Zelda again.

Not like he hadn't wanted to see her before... just, now... 

Did she feel the same?

Did it matter?

It wasn't like he was expecting something more. This was fine. Totally fine.

If he got to hold her hand one more time things would be better, but he wouldn't hope for it.

Why was the sun still up?

 

 

Zelda eyed the papers in front of her and slouched her shoulders. She wanted to ask for help, she really did. Zelda bit her lower lip, felt her back straighten. No, not help. Guidance. 

Did he know?

Did she...?

He didn't seem to mind.

Zelda looked out to the sun, slowly retreating behind the mountains. He was a boy and she was destroying everything he ever was.

It was one thing to save Hyrule. It was one thing to save their world because they were chosen to do so, because they had no choice in the matter. Because she didn't have to ask for herself, it had been for others and Hyrule and she had even managed to sacrifice her life. 

And then she had been brought back, to face the outcome of all of her choices and to keep on making more. She wasn't alone, though. She had someone with her, someone who understood. Someone who understood everything with such clarity it was frightening, someone who gave himself so wholly it was shocking, someone who trusted so easily her every nerve stood on end. 

It hurt so much to have him there. 

 

 

When Link stepped on the balcony, a second after the guard turned on the corner, before Link could even get in a breath, Zelda opened her window and smiled in a way that made Link forget about the cold and the weird thoughts he was having. Zelda made things clearer. Worringly so.

This time Zelda had prepared and her floor had a couple of cushions for them to use. She had even brought fruits she had cut beforehand and Link gobbled down a couple of pieces.

And Link didn't talk about the papers. He was too happy listening to Zelda's story about the missing pin who had found a new home with a couple of birds to bother about things she had clearly not wanted to share. Link had been too warm to wonder why Zelda would stop and look at her feet for a few seconds at a time. Too mesmerized to notice the way she would linger on his face.

Till Zelda rested her head on her knees and sighed, "I owe you about the papers."

Link shook his head, he would not bother, he would not pry, "You really don't have to tell me."

But she wanted to, to see, to find, to scare, "The council is worrying about the Gorons. They are coming down in greater numbers."

Link thought about the gorons who sold things in Castle Town, about the ones who helped Malo fix the eastern bridge, "They are pretty nice, though."

"Not the issue. The council wants them on their mountain."

Link felt the venom on Zelda's tongue, "What about you?" Zelda looked back at him, a question on her face. "What do you want?"

"I am the voice of the Council."

Link clicked his tongue, "So I've been hearing, but the way I see it you should have your own voice and the council could give you, like, advice."

Zelda hid a laugh, he was right of course, "That would be pretty tyrannical, don't you think?"

"There's nothing tyrannical about you."

Zelda felt warmth fill her stomach. Trust. Unearned trust. "So you say because you know me, to anyone else such an approach could make them worry."

Link raised a shoulder, mock disdain on his face. "Let them."

Zelda could feel the tip of ther tongue burning, she needed to let this out or she would blame herself for whatever outcome would come. "Things will always be like this, you know?"

Link put a grape on his mouth.

"I am bound to my duties, I am bound to the Council, I am bound to Hyrule." Link was looking up front, to the dark room ahead. "And I really enjoy our time together, I really enjoy this." What was this? "But I can't have you lurking in shadows to see me, I can't have you bearing my responsibilities and-"

"Why not?"

Zelda had her mouth open, mid movement to end her sentence, mid movement for her to blame herself and try - again - let him go. 

And as she didn't say anything, Link repeated, "Why can't you do those things?" 

"You saw what happened when we were friendly with each other in public."

Link sighed, he did remember. So how could he help? Link turned to Zelda, "What is it you want for the Gorons?"

Zelda blinked, taking a moment to remember the issue with the Gorons, "I would gladly welcome them down here, I know for a fact they only come to the valleys for short periods of time. It's just..."

"Just?"

"Their leader is really stubborn and if he does not ask for permission it could be treated as an offense... or worse."

Link remembered the fire monstrosity Darbus had been and let himself snicker, "Okay, that's fine, I can take care of it."

Zelda opened her mouth to tell Link how it wasn't okay, how it wasn't fine, and how he would not, most certainly, be able to take care of Darbus, leader of the Gorons and power of nature. She had to tell him first that this wasn't his issue to begin with, how this was a matter of her with her council, how much shame it could bring her for him to resolve this, how much he should stay out of trouble, how he had to think more about himself and not others, how he had done plenty for her and how she could not, for the love of Hylia, accept more, "Link, don't." Zelda was too flustered to scorn her ability of speech when it mattered most.

"Go back to your Council and tell them that you'll have this matter settled in two days from now, I'll talk to General Glop."

"Link."

"Yes?"

"Stop this."

"Zelda, who told you you have to do things alone?"

Zelda was beginning to feel anger pooling at her stomach, a feeling so foreign to be felt in Link's presence she double checked. 

"Was it the Council? Your father?"

"Link."

"You know, I saved the world, but so far you're the only one who has acknowledged it, the only one who seems affected by my lack of rewards. The Gorons owe me, you know? But even though I try to think about it, I can't see how I can have them repay me anytime soon. But they can help you."

"Link. I must take care of my own business."

"Who said that? Who said you had to do it alone?"

"I will be Queen, Link, how do you think people will feel when their Queen won't be able to solve things on her own?"

"Why can't the Queen ask for help?"

"Link, I-"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"- forbid you to go talk to the Gorons."

They were standing now. Zelda had been the first to do so, flustered and flushed, she had been pointing a finger at Link for a while.

Link was looking up at her, he wanted to laugh, "You have no idea how my head just jumbles thoughts together, it's crazy." Link shook his head. He had to tell her about it, "You've been wondering for a while now how is it that I can 'read your mind'," Link air quoted, "and its quite simple, we basically think alike. Desperate to help, desperate to be sufficient, desperate to show how well we are, desperate to make people feel fine. It's disgusting."

Zelda felt her stomach tight, the anger was leaving her body with every word Link uttered. "Link."

"I don't even know if I want to help you because I think it's the right thing to do or because I need to help you so you can look at how useful I am."

"Link, please."

"The only thing I know for sure is that helping you helps me. So maybe this is only a way for me to feel better about myself."

"Link."

"I know you're scared about how I just gave myself a thousand percent, it scares me, too. But frankly," Link shrugged, "I've given up trying to rationalize it. It helps me and it makes me happy, it's enough for me."

Zelda felt her chest tight, tighter than when she had had to let go of William, tighter than when her mother died. Tight. Like the times she had fought with her father. Tight. Like back when she had to watch her father be put on a coffin the Council had forbid tears. Tight. Like the time she had called for her troops to fight back and all she received where their backs runing away. Tight. Like the time she realized the only way to save Midna was to give away her light.

Link breathed out, scared but confident, sure of himself but terrified, wanting to take the clawshot and jump out the window but wanting to stay and stare at Zelda's eyes, awaiting for an answer.

Zelda shuddered, her chin trembled, "I can't have you bear more of my responsibilities."

And Link softened, "Why not?"

Zelda could her the beating of her heart, and her mind was replaying again and again her father and Dotour's words. Hyrule needs a strong leader, a strong queen, a strong princess. Strenght always came down to being able to fix things on her own. They had congratulated her. She had done right. She was right. 

But Link's eyes were bright and blue and Zelda was having trouble trying to articulate how her upbringing had made her this way. But he knew. Zelda could feel it. He was asking her to toss away those shackles, he was asking for trust, the same way he had given it.

But it was hard. 

But this was Link.

It was Link. Link. Her Link.

Zelda didn't cry, and the tightness in her chest never left, but she felt the need to hold Link's hand and say something. Something reassuring, or witty, something that could make the air feel lighter and easier to breath. But her mind was numb and the only thing she could say was, "Okay." Relief. "Okay." Trust. "Okay." 

... Love.


	37. The mountain

Link wasn't even done with his talk about how being away wouldn't interfere with the soldier's training, how it was only a two day trip and how he would make sure to make it up when he came back, but General Glop - 'Tim. Timotheus, at least' - was nodding along and letting Link go with barely a look.

Link stopped in the middle of the hallway, looked up and tapped his foot to the floor.

Was that it?

 

 

Link was trying to will himself not to feel cold. It didn't work. The walls had already absorbed the heat from the chimney and looking outside his window made him feel colder. It was dark and the mist was thick. He would feel better in Death Mountain, but until then, the cold was assured.

"Where are we going?"

If it weren't because Link had become accustomed to Robert's voice by now, Link would have launched a punch straight to the face. He made himself relax, if Robert had received a punch it would have been his fault anyway, dark corridor, too early in the morning and talking right beside Link? Sucker. "We," Link marked, "are going nowhere."

Robert threw a raspberry, "Well, where are you," a bored look, "going?"

Link remained silent. A spy? No.

Not this Robert.

"How did you know?" Link imagined Robert behind closed doors, one ear pressed to the wood.

"I may or may have not seen you talking with General Glop, and then I may or may have not talked with him in hopes of getting information out of him, and the General may or may have not told me everything I needed to know."

Link shook his head and started walking down the hallway, Robert was right beside him. 

"I'm going with you."

Link gave Robert a confused look but kept on moving. "I don't need you to come with me."

"I know, but still."

Link didn't say anything and a few steps farther Robert stopped walking. Link was about to turn and ask what was wrong, or perhaps something along the lines of why did he want to go so badly, but Robert grabbed the straps of his bag and asked, "Can I?"

And Link didn't have it in him to say no.

 

 

Robert picked their destination quite easily.

"Do you think I'll be able to enjoy some of their hotsprings?"

"This is a serious mission."

"It is a serious question."

"If they don't kick us out, then maybe."

"I haven't been to one in a pretty long time."

Link raised an eyebrow, sure that Robert would fall into a nerdy and full account of one of his many high-end vacations from before, "Really? When was the last time?"

But he received a forlorn look and with a soft voice Robert shared, "Too long ago, that's for sure."

"Oh, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

When they made camp that afternoon to eat before climbing Death Mountain, over a dish of fresh bread and vegetables Robert showed surprise over his parents marriage, "The more I look back now, the more I realize that my father was a son of the biggest baba imaginable to everyone but my mother." Link nodded along. "She had to turn a blind eye to lots of things, I'm sure." Link remembered Ulli and Rusl. "What a shitty thing to do."

Link bit a potato and imagined Rusl being mean to everyone but Ulli, "But you still love your mother, don't you?"

Robert's frown relaxed and Link smiled. That's right, he thought.

"With all my heart," Robert confessed.

 

 

Link could feel the sweat pooling at his back. He was no longer cold, sure, but now that he didn't have to worry about the cold, and instead had to worry about the steadily increasing temperature...

"Fuck, it's hot," Robert cleaned the sweat from his forehead and threw it away with disgust.

"Damn right," Link whispered. He had forgotten how hot this place had been. He had forgotten how uncomfortable he had felt. He had forgotten a lot of things about climbing this goddessesforsaken place. Fuck this heat.

He also had forgotten how the Gorons had been absolutely closed off a few months ago. 

"Who's there?" 

The new voice was deep and rocky - as if their vocal cords were harder, rustier, clankier - and Link turned to the voice immediatly.

"Oh," the Goron said, "you."

Robert stood from his squat and looked from the Goron to Link.

"Good day," Link greeted, he walked to the rock, "I've come to talk with Gor Coron."

The Goron thinned his lips and nodded, "Sure, but Darbus will want to see you first."

"All right."

The Goron sat and hid his legs on his stomach, "We'll be waiting for you up there."

"I appreciate it."

The Goron was rolling away before Link was finished with his sentence.

Robert opened his mouth, "He wasn't thrilled to see us."

Link nodded, he had expected a little bit more of enthusiasm, "Well, we're here already."

 

 

Robert didn't hear one complaint coming from Link. Link bore with whatever was making him kick off rocks with more force than necessary to keep on climbing, with whatever made him mutter under his breath, and with whatever made him send sharp glances to the top of the mountain with amazing stoicism. 

"Fuck it," Robert heard from up front. Amazing, he thought, Link really had it in him to bear with things. Link glanced back once, unthreatening, likely to make sure that Robert was following fine, probably just to gave Robert a reassuring nod, but Robert was sweating in places that were surprising to him and his awareness levels were at an all time low, so he just locked eyes with Link and blurted, "Do they owe you something? You looked way sure for someone without a plan."

Link pulled back his upper lip and sighed, "Something like that."

"Does it bother you that much to see Darbus?"

Link said nothing, then, "Make sure not to startle when you see him."

Robert stopped a second and huffed, "Link, I know he is massive and scary, as if I'll get scared."

 

 

"Hylian! Here to ask for help, I assume!" Darbus had his arms on his waist, unassuming and booming with energy and strenght.

Robert was behind Link and the only thing he could remember was the blond's 'Don't startle' again and again. Robert felt as if one little twitch of his muscles could let that giant of a Goron know he was here, put him on the spotlight. Robert inched closer to Link, a whine stuck on his throat. "Link," Robert tried, but his voice came out too quiet.

Link glance at Gor Coron, who gave him a slight shrug and motioned to Darbus with his head. Right, Link thought, he had to deal with him. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Darbus."

"A pleasure!" Darbus' voice echoed through the cave, "I didn't see much of you, though!"

Robert could feel his hair standing on end, how was he supposed to remain calm when Darbus had such a voice?

"Though my men tell me you were pretty helpful to them," Darbus nodded to himself, as if coming to a conclusion in the moment, "so I'll listen at least to whatever you have to say, Hylian!"

Link nodded, trying to keep a smile on his face, "I am humbled, Darbus, but as my matter is of such less importance, just having a moment with Gor Coron will suffice."

Darbus huffed, and the moment he exhaled the air shifted in the room, an air wave cooled Link's sweaty face, "Fine by me, Hylian." Darbus pointed to Gor Coron, "Go help this man, then!"

 

 

Gor Coron had the decency to look ashamed.

Robert was so shaken that the atmosphere in the room didn't register.

"Well," Gor Coron started, "I see you have come back."

Link nodded. Gor Coron had given them towels to dry themselves with and glasses filled with clear water. Robert reached for his glass when Link's empty glass hit the table, it was lukewarm and Robert had to fight the whimper that wanted to leave his lips.

"I heard you are going down to the valleys without permission."

Gor Coron shifted uncomfortably and his gaze got sharper, "We go down from time to time, we don't need permission for every little excursion, do we?"

"I have come to ask that you do."

"We have every right-"

"I ask that you talk it with your elders and eventually with Darbus, you only have to ask for permission to get it."

"to do-" as soon as Link's words registered Gor Coron drew back, "What?"

"I give you my word, you'll get permission as soon as you ask for it."

"Well, isn't that convenient."

"It's a good deal," Link admitted.

And Gor Coron kept on fighting, "But you see-"

"I know Darbus is the problem," Link leaned forward, gave Gor Coron a meaningful look, "but I insist."

Robert made the subtlest face of disgust after finishing his glass of water and then looked to Gor Coron and Link's back and forth. 

Gor Coron clicked his tongue, "Fine, but you'll help us with the monsters deep into the mountain."

Link sat back, "Won't Darbus want to do that himself?"

"He has at least acknowledged that he lost some of his memories back then and has been more eager to accept help."

"Even from me?"

"We will talk with him."

"And as for what I asked?"

Gor Coron looked to the side, "I said fine," he then looked back, "What about you?"

Link looked to the side, "Fine."

And Robert felt he needed some pretty big portions of information to understand what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember being really shocked by the Gorons' approach with their savior, Link, me, you know. I wanted to be buddies with you Darbus!! Like with Darunia!!


	38. The heat

"You know." Link eyed with worrying calmness the steep cliff they were facing. "You could've said no."

Link hummed, and Robert knew he was not being taken seriously.

"You do know that this only makes me more suspicious about your motives, right?"

Link looked up, to the glimmering rocks that adorned the roof of the cave.

"Well, I think that now you are right," Link opened his bagpack and took out a pair of boots that looked uncomfortable heavy, "I'm in love with her."

Robert made a surprised sound, and he would have loved to follow that train of thought, mainly because his ego was going rampant with joy. 'I knew it,' he would have liked to say, followed by an embarrassed Link who would stumble with his words. Something that would have totally happened if Robert had gone with that. But he didn't. Because Link was putting on those monstruous boots and Robert had more questions than answers, How in Hylia's name would those heavy-ass boots help them get across? Link looked confident enough, that was for sure, but Robert could still fell waves of heat coming from below the cliff, right from where the magma moved under them, and that, along with some questionable thoughts, 'Link was not going to go and try to walk directly on magma, was he?' made him whimper, "Dude, what are you doing?"

Link had the gall to wink at him and whisper, "Sheikah arts."

The only reason Robert didn't scream in surprise was the shock that seeing Link upside-down gave him, "What?"

Link tightened his straps and moved along the ceiling toward a spot nearer Robert. "Come on, you gotta hang onto me."

Robert shook his head, "The fuck did you do?"

Link couldn't help the grin on his face, "I told you, Sheikah arts."

"How in the... no... you're not magical, are you?" It would explain a lot of things, though, Robert thought.

Link was having a greater time than last time he had been here moving up and down the caves so he indulged a little, "As with most magical acts, it's just science, Robert, the boots have a sole hidden by a metal sheet," Link then crouched and pointed to a protruding piece of metal from the side of the boot, "you move it with that. You open it you get attracted to the nearest magnetic thing you have, which is this cave's roof."

Robert looked up and traced with his eyes the way to the other side of the room they were in, "You close it up," he said.

"And we'll get safely to the other side."

Robert swore that if Link even fake-dropped him he would cry so hard monsters would come. Link was too much of a nice person to even keep on pestering Robert with it, so in a more-than-tense couple of seconds for Robert they were on the other side.

"Oh, Hylia, that was nerve-wracking."

Link took off the boots and scoffed.

"I thought you only killed the monsters, I had no idea you did," Robert moved his hands around, trying to explain how he would have never imagined that as part of the adventure.

"Come on, we gotta move."

Robert looked back, "Sure, sure." Link was wiping the sweat that had pooled on his forehead. "I had to ask you more about what you said back there, though, you sneaky bastard."

"How am I sneaky? You can ask all you want."

Robert moved to stand next to Link, expecting the blond to shy away or to at least blush, "So you're in love with the princess?"

But Link didn't even falter, "Yes, I would say so."

Robert coughed, "With, you know, Her Excellency Zelda Eugenia Harkinian Hyrule?"

"Yes, Robert, with her."

"So, to make things clear, all this mumbo jumbo we're doing is for her, right?"

Link cocked his head and made an unsure face, "You could make a connection, for sure." Robert was getting too close to Link, so Link answered before he could hear anything from Robert, "And I mean it like, this is more for the councilpeople than for her, more for Hyrule than her, this was not a request nor a demand, this was a choice I made."

Robert had his brows furrowed and he was starting to forget the heat biting at him, "But-"

Link nodded, "Yes, I know, I know that this is for her, it's just- you know-"

Robert didn't know.

"-I would like to do something for her her," Link stressed, "Like, not something that will help her in a roundabout way, or something she is doing for the sake of other... like..."

"Something she asks of you?" Robert helped.

"For her," Link finished.

Link turned after a couple of seconds, Robert was still, a few meters behind.

"I just fucking knew it." Robert smiled.

 

 

"How do you eat with a heat like this?" Robert couldn't remember what fresh water felt like. 

"You'll get used to it," Link chewed a fresh but warm hearty apple.

"I don't want to," Robert cried. What did a dry body felt like, anyway? He was sweating from his Goddesses forsaken shins! "Oh, Hylia, take me. Link do you have water, please?"

"In my bag."

Robert plodded to it, sighing with every movement. Why couldn't Hyrule have trouble with the Zoras? Then they could have been able to suffer through lakes and fields and cold water. Robert went straight for the skin of water, his mind was muddled and he didn't look around too much. When he felt the surge of energy come through his fingertips, Robert only yelped and fell on his ass.

"Robert?"

Robert looked at his fingers, sure that he was going to find them burnt or frozen or maybe letting out some sparks. "What?"

"What happened?"

"Uh. Something on your bag snapped at me?" Maybe, Robert wasn't sure.

Link was about to sit again and keep on eating, letting Robert with his fantasies alone, but then he remembered the shard of the mirror of twilight was there, and somehow everything clicked.

Link was walking towards Robert the next moment, "Do you feel all right?"

Robert did his best to remain calm, "I don't feel bad."

That had to be enough. Link crouched and went to take the shard, expecting to feel a magic connection or a jolt of energy or whatever had happened to Robert. But the shard rested on his palm and Link eyed it with defiance, "Robert, are you sure you touched it?"

"It almost took my hand, of course I touched it."

Link turned and showed it to Robert, "Well, it's doing nothing to me."

Robert made a disgusted face, "Well, you're weird so."

Link took the shard and pressed it against Robert's forearm.

"Link, you son of a-"

"It seems you're fine now."

"-baba!" Robert looked at the shard and then at Link, "You are the worst, you know."

They finished their meal with Robert allucinating about cold showers and cold air.

 

 

If Robert had been scared shitless from seeing Link fight that time in the cave. But now, seeing him fight against three lizalfos, in between platforms that were surrounded by magma, with Link dodging, jumping and even making one of the lizalfos fall into the furious red that surrounded them, Robert was mesmerized, terrified and completely in awe.

"Thanks for taking care of the bags," Link joked when he came back. 

Robert remembered Link's bloodied figure, his lifeless eyes, and the sight that he could see now was so opposite to it he couldn't help but smile, "Well, I would love to see you getting back without those damn boots."

Robert hadn't really thought about it before, he had followed Link out of a sense of duty. Yes, him, duty. And a sense of gratitude Robert was still unsure how to repay, but now, Robert wondered.

Maybe he could make a good partner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give the iron boots a hidden sole because in the games you can take them off and you're done, but if you ever tried that in more real-life circumstances your boots would be glued to the cave. And we NEED those.


	39. The art of not caring

Dotour felt restless. Not because Princess Zelda had taken a stance nobody could change her from. Not because Princess Zelda had shown such will that everything he could do was shake his head in frustration. Not because his own son and his troupe had been silently smiling all the while. 

No. Princess Zelda was plenty stubborn when necessary, was plenty willful when she abided by something. Dotour would never shame her for that.

Dotour felt restless because he knew why she had earned that bout of energy and resolution she had been lacking, and he worried what this meant for... everything.

Her new found courage was that boy's fault and Dotour... Dotour was worried.

 

 

Zelda sat on her studio and fiddled with a pencil. Before, she had always put down her feet on the winning side, analizing and knowing what to do, what to say, when to snarl. Never a wavering step, never a doubtful statement. Zelda was to be queen and queens could not talk lightly. And she had taken that to heart.

She understood Dotour's doubt. He had been the one to drill into her the need for planning and scheming and never to talk without making sure that things would play out as one would like it. 

And now Zelda was fiddling with her pen because she couldn't find it in her to care about that. So sure was she that Link would come back victorious, so sure was she that even faced with obstacles he would make it work. So sure was she.... that she worried. 

"Awfully long face you're making." Cade smiled, Zelda had been lost in her thoughts, and it would make him a fool not to know why.

"Cade."

Cade knew what this meant, everyone knew what this meant. A man who disappeared out of nowhere, a General who protected said man, the Princess' wish being granted.

Awfully bold for a princess, awfully bold for a man. But it had worked and people were talking.

Cade knew Zelda like the back of his hand, knew the hunger that filled her, that made her squint her eyes to gauge a man's worth. Only the best for the kingdom. Cade knew she could withstand a thousand things out of duty, and marriage...

If only she would smile. If he told her this and she smiled... "Gor Coron came with a Goron entourage and is asking for a meeting."

Cade knew what everyone thought, feared, hoped. But if she only smiled-

Zelda closed her eyes and breathed out a breath neither she nor Cade knew she had been holding. "Thank you," she whispered, and her shoulders sagged, and her eyes wandered to her windows and she huffed and-

Zelda gave a laugh. Watery, open, unguarded.

And Cade started to hope.

 

 

When Link stepped into Zelda's balcony that day, wondering whether he should have come, whether Zelda would think it overstepping, whether maybe he should have waited a day. Zelda opened her windows and gave a snicker Link wasn't expecting.

The meeting had been tense and awkward, but the Goron representative had asked for permission in the politest way possible and Zelda had almost wanted to stand up and punch the air in victory.

It was like a switch had been flipped. Zelda shared every bit of the meeting, asked about Link's own adventures and even let him in some gossip Ashei had shared about some knights. This Zelda was unhibited, free, and the most beautiful thing Link had seen. 

And he had helped her. Him. And that was everything he could think for the rest of the night.

 

 

When morning came and Link went to train back with the soldiers, he could hear some whispers behind his back. Unassuming, and most disbelieving. Robert was a bundle of energy that morning and made a couple of soldiers fall on their butts.

By the end of the day, as Link was leaving, Robert chugged his water down and waved goodbye with a smile that tried its best to be supportive, but Link's shoulders were tense and as soon as Robert looked back he understood why.

Dotour Amour was hiding in a hallway nearby, right in the path of Link's bedroom. Link squared his shoulders and marched ahead.

"A minute, Hero?"

Some fights were unavoidable, Link knew that much, and some fights were better fought head on even when one thought themselves unprepared. Sometimes a little facade of bravery was all it took, "Of course."

Dotour was not happy with Link's 'antics' as he so bitterly shared, and he was giving long-winded reasons as to why. 

Link had to fight the disgust off his face, the urge to roll his eyes and the disbelief he was sure Dotour was not dumb enough not to feel, when Dotour spat, "What is it you aim with this, boy?"

Was it right to feel so angry at hearing 'boy' directed at him? "Just to help Her Majesty, sir."

"Has it ocurred to you that maybe this thing you're doing is actually harming her?"

Link stopped and looked at the man, he had to do a retake and breath in once, "I don't see ho-"

"She has to become self-sufficient, child, she has to be able to overco-"

"If you're asking me to stop helping her, then my answer is no. Whatever you think is of no importance to me and frankly-"

"You are thwarting her potential!"

Link glared at Dotour, took his time to make the man nervous, but Dotour had a gleam on his eyes Link didn't like. "She still is the best princess Hyrule has had-"

"You didn't know her father. She has so much yet to become, she has so much yet to learn."

Link had always felt a nagging feeling where Dotour was involved. Like Dotour was fighting for something that was long gone. And this- 

"Zelda is not her father."

Dotour opened his eyes and Link wasn't sure whether it was because he had just forgone all etiquette when referring to the princess or because Link had hit the nail on the head.

"She-"

"She is herself, Dotour, and she is doing her best."

"You-"

"I'll keep on helping her till she tells me to stop."

"You-"

"You have done nothing but trample her and make her doubt herself. You want her to become something else so much that you have stopped caring about her."

"I have never-"

"And you should stop. You're hurting her."

Dotour opened his mouth in a clear intent to keep on talking, but Link was done and he was starting to feel uncomfortable in the way that only punches followed, so he bowed his head and left Dotour with his monologue and horrible ideas.


	40. The kingdom will be fine

Dilana Phieseten was a noble woman like any other. Some would disagree, as being friends with the soon to be queen of Hyrule meant something to most. Not so much to Dilana.

Princess Zelda was a great friend, and Dilana loved to hang out with her. If anything, Dilana loathed her stature because it meant less time for funsies and more time for frownsies. Zelda was everything a proper lady should be and more. 'Like a Queen,' Dilana would joke, but Zelda's smile never reached her eyes with those so Dilana learned to keep them to herself. Dilana had learned long ago that Zelda was as much as Hyrule itself as Dilana was her own house. People representing things. Dilana still didn't understand the logic in that.

Still, being a house had its benefits and being Hyrule should mean great things, or so she had thought. Zelda had so many responsibilities she oftentimes spent days without leaving her study. Zelda felt so responsible for Hyrule in its entirety she blamed herself for every little failure. Zelda had come to think of herself as just a tool for Hyrule and was silently checking every box the council had given her to complete. And Dilana was about to punch Dotour in his ugly face, when that boy had arrived.

Zelda was smiling more, joking more, and looking as if life was worth something. Dilana was going to die protecting their relationship. Or protecting the boy alone, or Zelda, hopefully both. Though if she didn't die things would be better.

Zelda deserved it, and Dilana was more than eager to help.

Yeah.

Right.

So when Dilana and Mardean were roaming the hallways in search for Zelda - hoping to get her to sit down and have a cup of tea, maybe tease her some more about the blondie - and they saw said princess walking furiously right to them, they stopped. Not only because seeing Zelda furious was something nobody was used to, but because Dotour was walking as fast as possible behind her - in a clear attempt to catch up with her.

When Zelda caught sight of them, her shoulders relaxed a little and she smiled to them.

"Princess-" Dotour saw the women and bit his lips. He glared at Zelda, trying to get her attention, but the Princess was ignoring him.

"Dila, Mardean," Zelda greeted. Dotour was sending daggers their way, "I'm glad I found you. As of today I'm taking a much earned vacation, and I will be leaving the Council in charge of The Kingdom till I return-"

"Princess-" tried Dotour, but Zelda just raised her voice.

"Can I count on you as witnesses in front of the Council?"

"-can we at least have a civilized conversation?"

Dila was too shocked to say anything, Mardean just frowned but nodded along, "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty-" 

Zelda turned to Dotour, "As I've told you and the Council already, I'll go on vacation, I'm coming back in a month."

"-you can't just leave The Kingdom out of the blue-"

"Tell the people I'm sick, that I'm going to see The Realm, whatever you want. You already took care of The Kingdom before, I'm sure a month is nothing."

"-whenever you want."

Zelda furrowed her brows, "Whenever?" she asked, her voice going higher, "Did you forget I was kidnapped?"

"Your Majesty..."

"That I almost didn't make it?"

"You Highness..."

"I don't know what you were or are trying to do, but it has not worked. I have to get away from this before I go mad, do you understand?"

Dotour trembled in anger, "This is that boy's fault, is it not?"

Zelda stood tall, "No, it is yours." 

 

 

Link was wiping the sweat off his forehead when he oppened the door to his room. The soldier's growth was slow but steady, soon they would be able to share their knowledge to others. Become teachers. Soon Link would be able to proudly say that he had made it possible. Link, the peasant turned Hero turned peasant. 

"You look tired."

Link turned so quickly, Zelda was already smirking when he realized it was her on his bed. Link turned to his door, then to Zelda, "I'm pretty sure I left that locked."

Zelda shrugged one shoulder, "I can summon fire and sense presences and you thinkg a mere lock would keep me out?"

Link was pensant for a second, "That, makes a lot of sense, actually." Link made as if her magic was going overboard and huffed out, "Fine."

Link sat on his chair and looked at Zelda, "Are you free right now? Do we get to take a stroll or something?"

Zelda looked out the window, "Yeah, about that."

Link could sense Zelda's wavering, so he put his cloth on his knees and cocked his head.

"Are you up to having a vacation in Ordon right now?"

Link would have guffawed if Zelda's sentence hadn't been as outrageous, or if she would have followed it up with a smirk.

"Did something happen?"

"I realized I deserved a much needed vacation."

And Link decided that prying was of no consequence to him.

"Am I becoming Hyrule's most wanted right now?"

Link was up and grabbing a bag to put clothes in.

"Uhm, I took care of that, so aside from Dotour's hate, you won't have much."

Link stuffed a couple changes of clothes and his notebook, he clicked his tongue and looked at Zelda, "That's no fun."

Zelda looked as Link metodically filled his bag, "If it's too much to ask we can always go to Telma's and nothing else."

"No way, you already got my hopes up."

Zelda stiffled a smile, "Okay, then, Ordon it is." 

Link then perked up, "Unless, we can always spend a night there and leave tomorrow, what do you think? That way you can meet Telma."

 

 

Telma was radiant and happy and brimming with joy at having The Princess in her inn. "Of course you can stay here, for however long you want, love."

Link was smiling and Zelda was by his side doing her best not to look nervous.

"I take it you don't want people to know you're here."

Link still wasn't aware of anything past Zelda's 'I need a vacation' so he looked at her for answers.

"Uhm, I still don't know what the Council will say so it would be best not to be seen."

Telma looked at Link and Link shrugged, "As in, they might tell people you are actually on vacation?"

"Or that maybe I'm sick," Zelda added.

Telma opened her mouth in an o shape, "Oh, well, sure, Link here know this place well so I'll leave it to him to keep you out of prying eyes."

 

 

Zelda sat on one of the beds in the room and took of her cape. "Well, she looks as sweet as you told me."

"She mellowed with you, she's more aggressive, you'll see."

Zelda raised her face, sensing something. "Someone's coming."

Link heard the footsteps coming from the stairs, "Ah, yeah."

"It's not Telma," Zelda added.

"Yeah, it's Robert."

Zelda motioned to her cape, "Should I?"

"Nah, not necessary."

Robert opened the door, "Hey, what the fuck is with all this secrecy going o-" Robert's eyes locked on Princess Zelda Eugenia Harkinian Hyrule and then on Link fucking Orden. "Please tell me you didn't kidnap her."

Zelda was hiding her smile behind her hand.

Link frowned, did his best to look pissed, "No, she wouldn't let me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda come back :(


	41. We will have this

Zelda sat with her back to the door. Her shoulders sagged and though she tried her best not to think about the Castle...

"Worried?" Link entered their room and left a tray with food in a nearby table.

Zelda gave him a smile, stiff and more polite than anything.

Link stood still for a second, gave a huff and motioned for her to take a seat. "We don't have to leave if you don't want to. I'm sure you gave them a scare as it is."

Zelda mulled over Link's words. They ate in silence, and Zelda couldn't tell Link how much it meant to her for him to just... keep quiet.

The next time Link entered their room Zelda could hear music and laughing and shouting from the floor below. Link had a radiant smile on his face and Zelda couldn't help but feel better.

"Do you want to go down?" Link had made sure to keep his distance ever since Robert had left, but he thought it would be a waste for Zelda to miss the show everyone was putting on the first floor.

"It sounds like fun."

Link snickered, "Oh, it's better. Wanna come?"

Zelda stood and Link couldn't keep the winning smile that took over. 

A curtain. That was what separated a bunch of people jumping and twirling and drinking from the Princess of Hyrule. Zelda's mood improved greatly just from that.

Link moved the curtain and cocked his head for Zelda to take a peek. 

It wasn't like Zelda had never heard how parties were for peasants. She had maids who loved to share information with her so she had some notion of how they looked, how they sounded, how they felt. 'Completely exhilarating,' Leela would share.

Zelda felt it was more sweaty, disorderly and suffocating than she could have ever imagined. When Zelda let go of the curtain and turned her head to see Link, he was nowhere to be found.

"-have fun!" Link nodded with strenght before catching Zelda's gaze on him. "Brought beer."

"I didn't see you leave."

"You were pretty mesmerized by the dances, so I figured I would make myself useful." Link set the jugs on the table and then took a big swig from his.

Zelda eyed her jug and Link interrupted, "Have you ever had beer?" 

Zelda squinted her eyes at his tone, "Of course I have."

Link smiled, "Just checking."

Zelda grabbed her jug and took a sip, Link was tapping his foot to the sound of the music and his face was gaining some blush.

"You look really happy," Zelda said.

Link raised an eyebrow, gave a sly smile, "Even if we go back to the castle tomorrow we'll have this."

Zelda frowned a little, opened her mouth to ask the obvious when Link offered his hand to her.

"Would you give me a dance?"

It only took one song for Zelda to agree with Leela. 'Exhilarating,' she had shared.

Link's laughs right by her ear, his hands on her body, the way they would try to get closer and closer.

Even if things went south, Zelda would have this.

 

 

Robert tried his best to look inconspicuous, but he only took two steps inside the store when an attendant came close to him and guided him to an office.

It was against nature for a kid to look this menacing.

"May I know why you are here?" And to have such a somber-sounding voice. He was what? Six? 

But Link had made sure to drill into Robert that whatever happened, Malo was to be treated as an adult. 

He has more money than half Hyrule combined, Robert reminded himself, "Well, since it has been almost two weeks now that our lovely blond has left with the future Queen, I think it is fair to send him a message that reads 'They are sending people after you,' you could maybe add a winky face just to give it more of a 'me' aura, but I'll leave that up to you."

Malo couldn't look more unimpressed, "He already knows that."

Robert breathed in, took a new stance, "Yeah, sure, but does he know that now they are sending," Robert stressed, "people," a pause, "after him?"

Malo looked up, more for Robert than for him, "Who is sending people after them?"

"Dotour."

Malo ticked his tongue, "Then there's nothing to worry about. He's just giving them time."

Robert was still standing there, unmoving. And Malo remembered Robert's hectic schedule to try and cover Link's duties. "He's doing fine, Robert, they are both fine."

"Oh, great. They ought to, you know."

"You miss him?"

Robert made a horrified expression, "Me? What? No way. I just," Robert gestured in the air, "I want these responsibilities off, you know. Too many of them."

Malo hummed, already worried with the paper in front of him.

"Hey," Robert coughed into his hand, "could you tell him that people are getting suspicious?"

"Suspicious how?"

"Well, Dotour can only give so many announcements to the nobles that the Princess is working hard and that she's sick, you know? It's also pretty obvious that Link is missing."

"Not our problem, Robert."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Will do, Robert."

Robert coughed into his hand once again, "Great," he then looked around, uncomfortable, and started to leave. 

"Also, ask an attendant to give you a package." Before Robert could turn and ask, "It's for Gabe, so don't get your hopes up."

Robert snorted and left.

 

 

Dotour dismissed a servant and rested his back against a wall. The cold seeped from the stone to his body and the shiver that ran down his spine made him open his eyes. The nights were getting darker and longer and Dotour hated it.

Dotour was too entranced by the cold to bother and see whoever was coming his way.

But it only took one word.

"Dotour-"

To know who it was.

"- can I have a moment with you?"

Dotour couldn't help the disdain that painted his words, "Only if you will make it short and go far away afterwards."

"I know this might not be the right moment," Dotour stole a glimpse at Auru. The man's voice was low and nimble and Dotour was getting chills thinking about what the man wanted to talk about, "but seeing the situation we are in I thought it right-"

"Cut to the chase, will you?"

Auru stopped, looked down and started again, "I..." and his voice couldn't follow.

Dotour closed his eyes with strenght, bit his lip, "I swear to Hylia, if you even try to apologize..."

Auru half-smiled. Of course not. Of course, "Do you know why I came back?"

"I, honestly, couldn't care less."

"He asked me to."

Dotour hated that he knew who Auru was referring to without a name, "As if I needed another reason to despise him."

"I could have said no."

"I'm sure the idea of making my life miserable was tempting to you."

"I wanted to come and face you."

"If you are expecting for me to punch you and be done, to scream at you and then laugh, you, old man, are worse off than I thought you were."

"All of these years I have been so scared of your hate."

Dotour sneered, "Good."

"I... still am selfish. I came for me, to face my fears. To face what I left."

"If you were waiting for me to become a nice old geezer then," Dotour gave a nasty smile, "surprise. I have only become angrier and meanier."

"Dotour..."

"I just want you to know, till my dying breath, I will curse you."

"Please try and remember what you mean to her."

Dotour felt a cold pain in his chest, he had to breathe in deep. Dotour looked at Auru, as if making sure that he had dared say what he had said.

Auru looked like a sad puppy, and Dotour abhorred it. He would not let Auru have this conversation, "May Hylia judge you, you monster."


	42. In just a second

"Just think of the possibilities!"

They had been young.

"Uh-huh."

And innocent.

"You're just nodding along and don't think I can do it, am I right?"

And dumb.

"I'm sure you can do it if you set your mind to it."

Really dumb.

 

 

It had been a dream. They were young, full of hopes, and in service of a man who everyone knew would be an amazing king. Hyrule was to become the most glorious Kingdom history had seen.

And they were there to witness it.

To work on it.

They were so proud.

Work had bound them together. Dotour was smart and to the point, he could take the right choice even when it hurt. Auru had been the heart of the team, the people-pleaser, the mood-maker. 

Their King had taken them under their wing, had trusted them with everything. Whatever had come to them, they faced and solved it without a hitch. The way they solved their problems was telling of how the Kingdom would fare. 

When the King blessed them with a daughter, with a future for Hyrule, Auru was the first to step up and take care of her. 

What a lovely child, what a lovely family, what a lovely dream.

Their King had had a smile plastered to his face, had had a gleam on his eyes that was telling.

Their future was bright. They had time. 

The King had wanted to expand his family, to ease Hyrule's worries.

They had thought they had time. 

It had really looked like they had.

 

 

Auru sighed and cocked his head, "There are people telling me that the crops this year will be bad."

Dotour nodded, he made a mental check of their resources. They would live.

"There are a lot of farmers telling me that next Winter will be really bad."

Dotour nodded, they had prepared.

Their King reassured everyone. They would be alright. They were prepared. 

But then Winter came and people started to die of hunger.

 

 

"We have to take food from the nobles and give it to the peasants, they're dying!"

Dotour licked his lips, "They still have some left, and it's not like we can just up and take the food from the people who paid for it, right?"

"There are people dying, Dotour."

"It is a harsh Winter."

"They are dying because the nobles stocked up with everything!"

Dotour scratched some numbers from his parchment, "They did sell it themselves, though."

"We have to do something."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Dotour had thought about making an announcement and then collecting every edible thing and putting the King in charge of its distribution. Dotour had thought about asking for help to the nearby races. Dotour made calculations on his parchments and was too much in his head to see the King failing to find the words to calm the people. Dotour was too busy writing letters to the Gorons and Zoras to see Auru going to talk directly to the nobles.

Dotour had been too busy, and Auru had been too eager, and their King had been too lost. 

And the peasants had been too angry and the nobles too irritated.

Who would have thought it would come to that?

They had been trying to fix things. 

They hadn't mocked their people's circumstances. 

It had happened in a second.

A measly second.

Some noble had thought it a great idea to throw a party to celebrate his son's birthday. The same day the peasants met in the plaza to share their food. 

Dotour could understand it. It had been a cold day, dark, somber in the way only clouds could do it. And they had been hungry, and desperate, and they still had bodies in their houses they couldn't part with. 

And they had heard laughter and cheering and they could see the warm colors of fire painting the night.

Dotour could understand it. 

One second he was talking with the King about the situation and the next he was being tasked with Princess Zelda's safety and urged to go through a hidden tunnel. 

He had never been near the child for more than an hour, and even then it had been Auru who had done most of the talking. 

She had been trembling against him, terrified, her hands were too small to grab much of Dotour but he pressed her body to his, tried to warm her up. 

Dotour had never been good with kids, had never tried to be good with them. But that night he would have died for that child.

 

 

How was one supposed to tell a six year old child that her mother had been killed?

How was one supposed to help a grieving widower when the people who he was supposed to protect had taken the love of his life?

How was one supposed to forgive the people who had caused this very incident?

What was one supposed to do with so much anger?

One didn't tell, one didn't help, one didn't forgive and one wasn't supposed to know.

That was how.

 

 

The future of Hyrule felt... 

The King of Hyrule became cold, "Have we been able to find Auru?" 

Dotour clenched his teeth, "No, Your Majesty."

"What do you think happened to him?"

Dotour had been checking every new corpse that was found, could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes whenever Auru's face wasn't there. Death would have been better for them. "I would say he ran away, Your Majesty."

His Majesty didn't care, "Dotour." And Dotour cared too much. "Zelda is Hyrule now."

A child.

"Yes, Your Highness."

That time was the last time Dotour saw a glimpse of sadness on the King's eyes.

"I would have wanted to give her brothers and sisters, I would have wanted to give her a choice... I..."

How was one supposed to tell the King of Hyrule to remarry after such a tragedy? 

The King hung his head low, wiped his face with force. The King stood tall and cleared his throat, "Dotour, you must help her." 

It had been a command, all stern voice and straight back. But The King was disheveled and his hair was damp from walking around too much, his boots were caked with mud and his eyes were bloodshot and though he had tried to give strenght to his voice it had quivered at the last minute. 

And Dotour heard a plea.

How was one supposed to raise a princess, and love a princess, and prepare a princess to become Queen?

How was one supposed to differentiate love and duty and fight off the urge to protect?

How was one supposed to forgive mistakes and cowardice?

"Dotour, the Princess is asking to be with His Highness again."

Dotour walked with a brisk, eager to cuddle the child, to soothe and coo.

"Princess, what do you say you play with me instead?"

The Princess would fake anger, ask 'again?' with a pout, but her hand would find Dotour's and her laugh would ring through the room.

How was one supposed to forgive the future?

One tried.


	43. Pins in the hem and a twirl

Link spurred Epona to guide the last of the Ordon goats back to the stable. Fado whistled in amazement and slow clapped till Link stopped in front of him, the boy had talent and Fado had been missing him.

"Amazing as always, Link! Thanks for helping out!" 

Link jumped off and waved off the compliment, "You have anything else for me?" Link closed the barn and cleared off the dust on his clothes.

Fado was waiting for Epona to breathe evenly, and apple in hand. The mare was huffing and puffing but nuzzled Fado's hand nonetheless, "Nuh-uh, everything's done for the day, man."

Link rested his back on the barn, nodded to himself, "Great."

Fado was expecting for Link to get on Epona and leave, but the boy just stared up to the darkening sky, "Something on your mind?"

Link blinked, "No," he frowned, "not at all, don't worry." 

Link waved his hand and Fado saw him trotting to the village. Before Fado lost sight of him he put his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Tell Zelda I said hi!"

Link straightened his back and waved his hand again. Fado chuckled, he could see Link's blush even from where he was. 

 

 

The village had asked few questions and had received Zelda with open arms. It had helped that Mayor Bo had vouched for her, that the popular Rusl had stood behind her in a protective stance and that Link, beloved child, had asked for the people's help. Link, who barely thought before saying yes to those who needed him; Link, who gave away his money for the better of everyone else; Link, who had gone through hell and back to save their children, their future; Link, who had come back gloomy and serious and had laughed every worry off. Link, who looked at Princess Zelda with puppy eyes and whispered in her ear to make her smile.

The village came to an untold agreement to keep quiet, keep outsiders under watch and look out for Zelda in every way they could. It didn't hurt that Zelda exuded charm.

Talo screamed before plunging forward. Beth was doing little to help, as her shouts were cheers for his enemy. Colin held his breath every time the sword got near Zelda. 

Zelda twirled with grace and made Talo stumble with her foot. Talo turned and let out an exaggerated sigh, "Not fair!"

Beth started to counter that it was fair, and that he just sucked when Zelda stifled a smile and crouched to Talo's height, "You'll get better, you just have to practice." 

Talo looked to the side, mumbled, "Link said the same thing..."

"Well, Link is right."

Talo stomped on the ground, "I don't seem to improve, though."

Zelda touched Talo's arm, "You will have to be patient, Talo. I assure you, if you keep practicing, you will get better."

Beth and Colin smiled at Talo, trying to comfort him.

Talo pouted and then looked at Zelda, "What do you say we practice with the bow, now?"

Beth was jumping up and down, yelling that it was her turn now and that she, too, wanted to be part of that.

Zelda straightened and put away the wooden swords Link always left in Epona's stable for the kids to use, she was putting on the quiver when the kids started to greet somebody.

Illia smiled in return, "Oh, Zelda, we are going back to eat at Uli's now, I'm sure the kids can wait for another of your classes."

Beth ran to Zelda, "But I'm first tomorrow, all right?" 

 

 

Uli had been clear from the get go, Zelda could and should say and ask everything she wanted, Uli's house was her house and as such she could do as she pleased. 

Doing as she pleased, for Zelda, meant shadowing Uli and feeding off her niceness.

Lunches at Uli's were soft and warm, and Zelda could only remember Link's pictures of this place and smile. Being in Ordon felt soft, warm, nostalgic. 

Coming to Ordon had been the best decision she had made that month. Link would have breakfast with her and then he would leave to help the village, Zelda was always invited to have lunch with someone and when Link came back they would take a walk around.

Illia passed a plate to Zelda and their fingers touched. Illia had been nothing but niceness to Zelda, polite, eager to help, trying her best to be there. Illia would be the one to show Zelda around when Link was still doing errands.

"You like this, Zelda?"

Zelda eyed the pumpkin stew and gave a polite nod, "It's delicious."

"Everything with pumpkin is Link's favorite."

Illia gave Zelda so much information about Link, Zelda felt she knew him better and better each time. Illia gave these with ease, with trust, with care. 

The children would go back to their houses after, tired and sleepy. And then it was only Zelda and Illia. 

"Want to come to my house?"

Illia was the nicest of them all. She made sure Zelda was fine, would ask Zelda whenever a choice was to be made.

"Sera brought some fabric the other day and I've been making a dress with it, I want your opinion."

Illia twirled around in her dress, the hem still had pins in it. Illia had become a friend. Zelda had thought Illia's niceness was due to Link, he had asked for help and her best friend had been first in line to back him up. But Illia...

"Illia," Zelda called, and the dress stopped mid-twirl. "I'm going back in a week."

Illia nodded, ironed the front of her dress with her hands.

"I plan on asking Link to come with me."

Illia scrunched her face, "He's going whether you ask him or not," she laughed.

Zelda could feel her face burn up. 

Illia smiled and sat next to Zelda, "I'm really glad Link brought you here, you know." Zelda stilled next to her. "Now I know you're not how they say you are."

Zelda hummed, "Great."

"Because, you know, I used to think that you were just using Link, I imagined you with a smirk on your face laughing at the poor sap he was."

Zelda looked at Illia in shock and coughed a little.

Illia smirked, "See? And you're none of those things."

Illia looked at her hands. The reason Zelda had wanted to tell her this... "Thanks for telling me."

"Your dress is really pretty."

Illia brightened and stood, "You think so?"

"Yes, the color really suits you." 

Illia moved through her bedroom with exaggerated moves.

"Illia."

"Yes?"

"Are we... have we become friends?"

Illia stopped and looked up, "Of course we are."

"Oh," Zelda hid her face behind her hands, "oh, great," Zelda looked away.

Illia thinned her lips, "Zelda, if you hide your face like that it feels like you're confessing."

"Oh."

"Zelda, loot at me," Illia laughed.

"Just give me a second."

Illia grabbed Zelda's hands, "We are friends, come on, I've been so nice to you because I thought we were!"

Zelda tried to hide her face but started laughing, "I was just making sure, all right!"

"I gave you dirt on Link, Zelda! That practically cemented our friendship!"

Zelda threw her head back and laughed, Illia fell with her on the bed and the door to Illia's room opened.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Link's mop of hair got halfway through the door before stopping.

Illia laughed a couple more times before rolling over, "Link!" Illia twirled and ended with a bow.

"Oooh, looks pretty."

Illia smiled and winked at Zelda, "I know."

Link frowned and looked between the girls, "I can come back a little later."

Illia clicked her tongue, "We are done here, Link, you can take Zelda."

Zelda gave a little smile before closing the door.

"Zelda, next time I'll tell you about the time Link almost poisoned us in a festival!"

Link shined red, "Illia!"

Illia's laughs resonated inside her room.

Link was waiting down the stairs. "Link," Zelda said when she caught up.

Link raised his head but everted his look.

"Illia already told me that one."

Link closed his eyes and looked to the ceiling," Illia!"

Illia's guffaws followed them oustide the house.


	44. The light from the window

Zelda had to caught up to Link after leaving Illia's house. 

"What else do you know?" Link mumbled.

Zelda had to bite her lip, "I don't think you want to know."

Link whined and covered his face. Zelda caught his hand, "Where are we going today?"

Link looked up to the sky in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, "To the Spring."

 

 

Link was still blushing when they arrived there.

Zelda kneeled next to him, "Should I give you one embarrassing piece from my childhood?"

Link closed his eyes, "It would ease my heart, yes."

Zelda cocked her head in question, "Let me see," her eyes swept throught the plants around the clearing, "Oh, I know! Once I stole a cake from the kitchen to eat inside a wardrobe. I had been doing that for years now, but that one time I was so sleepy I actually fell asleep in it and by the time I went out half the castle was looking for me and I was walking around with cake in my head and chest..."

Link huffed with her story, but Zelda fell silent, "Something wrong?"

"I just... I only remember Dotour laughing at me and my father red in the face ordering for me to have escorts."

Link frowned, "Sorry, that doesn't sound like a great memory."

Zelda shook her head, "Yeah, I know, but I still remember it fondly.

Link remembered Zelda's night recounts of her childhood, "Because Dotour was there?"

"Yeah, I remember him washing my hair and explaining to me why my father was so mad."

Zelda scooted closer to Link, shoulder to shoulder, "Link?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm friends with Illia."

Link smiled, "Yeah? That's great."

"I told her I will be leaving next week."

Link nodded.

"Link, will you come back with me to the Caslte?"

"Of course."

"Link-" Zelda stopped, she then let her head fall to Link's shoulder.

"What?" Link asked.

"Nothing."

Link could feel Zelda's weight on him, the way her hand sneaked around his arm to fall next to his hand. Link doubted one second, and then let his fingers intertwine with hers.

Link opened his mouth, "Zelda-"

Zelda hummed, "Yeah?"

"Nah, nothing."

 

 

Link yawned and let himself fall on his cot.

Zelda rustled on his bed, "Tired?" her hair fell down and Link resisted the urge to touch it.

Link puted, "Shouldn't be."

Zelda smirked, "You did helpt Fado a lot today."

"That was in the morning."

"Till the afternoon. And now you just came back from helping Sera move those heavy chests."

Link wrinkled his nose, "It was nothing."

Zelda fell silent and let herself look at Link's face. His breathing was even and Zelda rolled back to the bed, "Good night, Link."

Link mumbled an answer but Zelda didn't understand it.

Link could feel his feet pulsating in rythm, his eyelids felt heavy and the idea of sleeping was the most tantalizing thing he could think of. Along with Zelda's weight on his side, her hair dancing in front of him, her smiles and the way she always calmed herself when she grabbed his hand.

They were going back. He was going back, there was no question about it. But now Link had a question stuck on his throat and he was choking on it. Are you...? Do you...? What if she said no?

If they were in the Castle then he could avoid her and let her live her life like she wanted. Here in Ordon, it would make him a shit host to leave her on her own.

But the question.

The question ate at him.

Link sat on his cot and looked at the bed. Zelda had her head in his direction and her eyes shone.

"What?" She murmured.

Link was about to shake his head and go back down and let her sleep. But her eyes were shining in such an amazing way, and her hair framed her face with such contrast...

"Zelda," Link started, and his voice got lost immediatly.

"Yes?"

Link opened his mouth, "This could end up in the most awkward manner so I want you to know that you can totally turn around and go to sleep at any moment whatsoever, all right?"

Zelda crinkled her eyes, "Okay."

Her voice was so soft.

And Link was trembling.

"Are you-" Was she? "Are we-" Were they? "Have you been flirting with me for a while now?"

Zelda's eyes opened up so much Link was tempted to let himself fall and pass this all as a sleepwalker antic.

Zelda rose on her arms and it was unfair how pretty she looked with the light framing her from the window, "Link-" she cut herself, she looked at Link as if wanting to see inside his head, "I-" Zelda fell to the bed, "I have been flirting, yes," she said to the ceiling. "What about you?"

Link was biting his lips in order not to smile, "I sure have been, yes."

Zelda covered her face and shook her head, "Good."

Link covered his smile, "Yeah, uhm, just wanted to make sure, you know."

Zelda made a whining noise and Link accommodated on his cot.

Link wasn't sure how one was supposed to go back to sleep after confessing... Oh.

"Zelda."

Zelda showed her head from his bed, "Yes?"

"I really like you."

It was the first time Link saw her so red. Zelda hid half her face.

"I really like you, too," Zelda said, her voice came out muffled but Link smiled.

Her hair fell from the side of the bed and Link-

Link raised his hand and caressed it.


	45. A small sun

Link had been thinking about it since morning. Zelda had been as normal as any other day, as if what they had said yesterday hadn't happened.

"Hey, so, quick question," Zelda raised her head from Link's sketchbook, "what do you think people will call me when I marry you?"

Zelda's face turned beet red, and Link was already satisfied with the outcome, but he was petty, "You know, as King."

Link had expected a blush, maybe an admonishion. But Zelda's laughing fit was way better than that.

 

 

The village was so used to Link's travels that nobody made a fuss, only the closest had attended lunch at Ulli's and were standing near the couple to bid goodbye. Illia hugged Link tight, "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding, all right?" she whispered in his ear. Link blushed and patted her arm slightly, Illia smiled and winked at him, "Take care."

"Same."

Zelda and Illia whispered to each other while giggling. Link shuddered at the amount of blackmail they interchanged

When Epona took off to the Fields, Link's family's hands waved back. More than the other times, this actually felt like a goodbye, Link looked back once and saw smile after smile. When they got to the Fields, after meaningless chatter, when Zelda's head rested on his chest, Link sighed.

Link finally felt fine with leaving.

 

 

Epona needed little to no help traversing the Fields of Hyrule. Link grabbed the reins out of habit, and his mouth remained shut out of nervousness. 

"So," he started, Zelda perked her head and looked at him, "jokes aside, should I go and see the council to ask permission to court you or something?"

Zelda snickered and rested her head on his shoulder, "If you're still up to staying with me, then yes."

Link scoffed, "As if I'd change my mind so quickly."

Zelda giggled and Link remembered her face with the moon at her back, the way her hair danced in front of him, and before he knew it he had his cheek pressed on her head.

Zelda could feel her face heating and before she could stop herself - maybe she was just getting better at acting out on her desires - she held Link's hands and crossed them on her lap. 

His hands were rugged and filled with bumpy scars, and Zelda shivered. Alone with the man she loved, riding out on a horse, it made her snort that this scene was the same she had read so many times on those romantic novels, the same she had come to scoff at and envy. 

And now she had it.

"Link," she had almost whispered it, and if Link didn't hear it due to the wind she wouldn't mind.

"Hmm?" He hadn't moved, and his hands had found her body and he was hugging her close.

"Thank you," this time she breathed the word, and she wasn't sure Link heard it, she wasn't even sure she had said it.

But her hands were playing with the bumps on Link's hands and Link had nested his face on her neck. And Zelda was sure he had understood.

 

 

Zelda looked around, she was used to the lights in the Castle, to the lights of the town, but here in the Fields everything was dark and who could assure her ten meters from where they were there wasn't an enemy.

"Still not used to it?" Link threw a piece of wood to the fire and looked at the rocks surrounding it with zeal.

Zelda remembered the first night out they shared. She had been too scared, too shocked, too proud to do anything but keep her face serious and think everything was her fault. Even though she had another night to fight the first with, she could only remember the fear of the first one, her shame.

"Not really, and you?"

Link put his hands on his hips and sighed to the sky, "Nah, still hate it, too. It's just," Link pointed to his gear, his sword and shield, "now I know I can face whatever comes." 

Zelda looked at her hands and hummed. 

Link sat on his cot and patted the one next to him, "You are just gonna get spooked if you stare like that. Come sit by the fire."

Zelda stared one more time to the Fields. She couldn't see anything. 

When Zelda turned around to sit next to Link, his ears were perked, his back straight and his head was turned to the road they had left an hour ago.

"Link?"

Link made a shushing gesture with his hand, turned his whole body as he moved to his sword and shield, "It's coming from the road."

The road they had left an hour ago, the road from where their fire was visible, the road-

Link cursed and ran to the source of the sound.

-were screams filled the air.

Link guided himself by the sound of the gurgling of bokoblins, there were hylians, too. The screams intermingled and Link feared without a source of light he would be too wary of hitting the hylians.

A bokoblin held a torch over his head and a couple faced the monsters while trying - without succes - to hit the bokoblins with stones. 

Link felled a bokoblin near him and the couple stared at him. Soon the monsters caught his presence and the one holding the torch threw it to the ground with haste. Link was immersed in darkness again.

"Link!" Zelda called.

It was easy dodging the bokoblins, they made too many noises and every attack was too wide. But his sword was hitting nothing and Link was getting frustrated.

"Link!"

Link twirled around and touched his pockets, he felt the form of a deku nut and tried to make room for him.

Zelda saw the torch die in the ground and squinted her eyes to see. Link was not responding but the bokoblins were snarling at something and Zelda approached.

Link needed light.

Zelda raised her hand to the sky and held her arm with the other. Din's fire was easy to call for but hard to control. 

Zelda scrunched her eyebrows and breathed in. A light ball of fire, something that would go up and die before touching ground, something fragile but powerful. Controllable.

When Zelda opened her eyes, Link was staring at her, his eyes shining brightly.

Link shook his head and did quick work of the bokoblins who also had been staring at the sky and a seconds-lived sun.

When Link approached her with torch in hand and while Zelda lit it again with the flames she could so easily call for, Link made sure to wait till her eyes locked with him.

"That was amazing."


	46. And wait for what?

The couple had been wide-eyed, grateful and full of stares Zelda tried to fight with smiles. 

If there were no rumors when they went back Zelda would announce her plans of marrying Link in the Public Plaza. 

Link helped them fix their carriage and offered them to spend the night where he and Zelda had set camp. 

Zelda could hear the alarms setting off inside her head, but the couple was so relieved to hear Link say that, and Link was so warm an existence that Zelda smiled and remained silent.

There was something about Link's nochalance that made Zelda want to hug him and stare at him in bafflement. When everything was settled and Zelda sat on her cot to prepare to sleep she heard Link offer the couple his cot.

The couple were getting teary-eyed and Zelda could not fault them for that, but really, there had to be a limit for his kindness.

Link sat in front of the fire, nearer to Zelda than the travellers.

"Why don't you come closer?" 

Link turned his head and rested his cheek on his knee, "Because they might talk later."

Ah, so he wasn't that oblivious.

"I think there's going to be talk anyway."

"We want to keep it to a minimun, though."

"Are you going to be all right sleeping there?"

Link smiled, "Are you inviting me over to your cot?"

And Zelda snorted, "Maybe."

Link held his gaze over her face and Zelda could feel her cheeks getting hotter.

"We haven't even kissed yet," Link whispered.

Zelda let out a sigh, "Yeah," Link looked straight ahead, "we ought to."

Link hid his snort in his leg and Zelda laughed before turning and looking to the dark space in front of her. 

She half wished there were rumours when they arrived.

 

 

The carriage moved slower than Epona so Link and Zelda lost sight of the couple soon after.

"I might have to speed up the process of courting you so when rumors reach the Castle people don't riot."

Zelda laughed and the air whipped her hair around. Rumors were harsh, and rumors were nothing to be desired but now she was riding along and what did it matter?

"Not worried?"

Zelda raised her arm and patted Link's head in a weird angle, "Of course I am, I always am, but you are too nice and I can't hate that part about you."

Link catched Zelda's hand before she returned it to her lap and held it, "All right," Link said, he squeezed her hand, "All right."

 

 

Zelda did not hide herself with a cape and the few people that saw them at the stable didn't show surprise. William was waiting for them in front of the barn entrance.

"William," Zelda curtsied, "I will go take a bath and prepare myself for the day. I believe I have work to do."

William smiled and nodded once, all politeness and good manners. Zelda waved to whoever called her name and left, and Link was left alone with William standing still.

"It's the second time you've brought her back to us," William commented to the air, "it's the first time you've taken her from the Castle," Link stood next to Epona's side waiting for William to chastize him, but William bowed his head, "Thank you."

William stood there a couple more of seconds and turned.

"I will present myself to court Her Highness today."

William stopped walking but didn't turn. 

Link was about to start explaining himself. I know how you feel, I'm not saying this to start a fight, what are you feeling right now? should I have not-?

"Good," huffed William and bowed with his back turned.

 

 

Link had left his door open because he was going to leave immediatly, he had left it open just a bit, he had left it open because he was just cleaning himself up before going to ask for a meeting with the Council-

"Wow," Robert stepped back and blinked hard, "you do realize there are women who would pay to see you like this?"

Link breathed Robert's name, "Close the door for Hylia's sake, you almost scared me to death."

Robert did as told but turned and looked affected, "I was not the one who left your door open, man."

Link waved it off and put on his inner shirt.

"Where are you going all fancy like that?"

"Gonna ask for a council meeting."

Robert raised his eyebrow, ready to strike, "To ask for Her Highness' hand in marriage?"

It was a joke. 

A joke.

"Yeah."

Robert laughed it off, but Link was serious and Robert squirmed in his spot, "Wait, for real?"

Link looked up in confusion, "Why would I lie about that?"

Robert looked puzzled, "What?"

Link kept on dressing himself.

"Wait, wait, wait- I mean, sure, it showed that you were in love, I guess, but isn't this rushed?"

"Rushed how?"

"In the way that- I don't know, you've only known her for like half a year?"

Link stood to his full height - still a good 30 cm below Robert - "Till when am I supposed to wait, then?"

Robert frowned. Here it was, Link the straightforward, "Till you're sure?"

"I am sure."

"Well, till you see more of the world, I don't know, you're still pretty young."

Link smirked but bit down the remark that he had already been through the whole of Hyrule thrice times over, oh, and also the Twilight Realm, "And wait for what? For Zelda to find someone who is capable of owning up to her responsibilities? For me to find someone better than her? For us to what? I just don't get what I'm supposed to wait for."

Robert put up his hands in defense. Link was not agitated, nor angry, nor anything. He was being honest and terryfingly calm, "Dude, you really own up to what you believe, don't you?"

Link straightened his tunic with his hands, "I guess I do."

Link moved to the door and Robert couldn't close his mouth, "This is the manliest or dumbest I've ever seen you."

Link opened the door and motioned for Robert to go out, "Come on, maybe you'll get to fight for my honor." 

Robert was still unsure but then Link turned and winked at him. Robert ran to catch up, chuckling and feeling oddly assured. 

"I'm sure this is what ladies found charming about you."


	47. The sting

William put Zelda up to date and sat on a nearby chair without saying anything.

Zelda started to read the pile of documents on her desk and she, too, remained silent. 

When someone knocked on the door and called for a Council meeting without the Princess' presence, William dismissed the servant and turned before leaving, "Your Highness?"

Zelda raised her head and William cocked his head. He closed the door and walked to her desk, stood just in front of her, "Princess Zelda, Zelda, Zellie..."

Zelda straightened her back, "Yes?" she answered.

William sighed, "Are you happy with him?"

Zelda nodded, said "Yes," smiled, and William was happy to find a flicker of mischief behind her eyes, a flicker of a spark he had wanted to see for so long. 

Before William left, Zelda stopped him, called, "Councilor William," and William turned with the poise of his position, "you will... as you've always said... you will do whatever's best for the Kingdom, will you not?"

William raised one corner of his lips, "As always, Your Highness."

 

 

Robert had just started to get bored, had just started looking to the sky in an attempt to free his mind, not get restless and all that bullshit the senior Knight he had hired to train Link's squad had been teaching them.

Robert had just started to see ducks and wolfs and flowers on the sky when Link appeared next to him. 

"Woah, that was... quick?"

Link shrugged, "Not really, I told them what I wanted, they told me what they wanted, it was all good."

They started to walk and Robert side-glanced at Link, "So?"

Link looked to him with a small smile in place, "We are good, Robert."

Robert guffawed and shook his head, "Wow, this is so fucking crazy."

It's not as if Robert hadn't known there was something going on in Link's heart, it wasn't like he hadn't expected this outcome. But to see it, to have it in front of him- Crazy, completely uttterly crazy. 

Robert raised his head to make a comment, maybe tease again Link. Who knew, something, when he could see from where they were the fluttering of skirts hiding in the next corner, and all of his hairs stood on end, "Uh."

Link was feeling oddly calm, he knew now he had done everything he could. Sure, the day after tomorrow he would have some more challenges, but they seemed like nothing. What could happen now? 

Robert stopped walking and made a muffled sound.

Link turned in time to see him make a disgusted face, "Robert?"

"Yeah, you know what? Maybe we should go see, uh," Robert shrugged his shoulders as if it was obvious who he was talking about.

Link cocked his head and frowned, "Who?"

"Ashei," Robert spat, and Link could see in the way Robert's face scrunched the next second that he really did not want to do that.

Link huffed and was about to ask what was really going on, but Robert made the grossest sound and Link heard steps coming from behind.

And, oh, now Link understood.

"Sir Link," Leela curtsied, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Link wanted to bolt, "Sure."

Link looked at Robert for help, Robert looked at Link with the most anguished expression and Link knew-

He had to do this alone.

"Yeah, so, I remembered I have something to do, so bye."

Robert opened his eyes wide, betrayal and hurt in his eyes, but also awe. Leela opened her mouth with hope but Link just waved his hand and power walked away from them.

Leela kept her smile on, looked at Robert.

And Robert waved his hands in surrender, "I did nothing."

"You scoundrel," Leela said under her breath.

"You have to understand that he is very much in love already-"

"With the Princess of Hyrule! As if the Council would think of letting them be together!"

"- and you have none of the qualities he likes in a woman."

Leela glared back, "And what do you know?"

Robert moved his head in disbelief, blinked slowly, "For starters, you're not the Princess."

"You're being silly."

"Leela, you are sneaky and too chatty, and believe me, he won't look your way."

Leela looked to the side, not wanting to hear Robert anymore, "Fine, I won't be his wife or whatever, but I'm getting into his circle of friends."

"Leela..."

Leela put up her finger asking for silence, "Robert, a dreamy guy calls for other dreamy guys to be near him."

Robert touched his chest, leveled himself a little with Leela, "Are you saying I'm a dreamy guy?" He tried his best to flutter his eyelashes with charm.

Leela blinked and made a face, "Hylia, no."

 

 

Link closed the door behind him and felt the tension leave his body. Finally, he had done all in his power to make the future he wanted. His last resort would be to kidnap Zelda for real now.

Ha.

Link sat on a chair and opened his sketchbook. Now everything felt too much out of his control. Everything he didn't want to feel. So he sat and sketched.

He sketched Zelda. And Epona. He sketched Zelda's crown. And the children. He sketched Zelda's dress. And Illia and her father. He sketched Zelda's eyes. And Uli and Rusl and Colin and Lilly.

Link sketched Zelda throwing a ball of fire to the sky. Orange showering her figure surrounded by darkness.

And then he sketched Midna.

Link sighed and looked at his drawing. She had been smaller, he was sure, he couldn't remember the exact pattern on her skin, nor how her eyes became to slits when smiling. He could hardly remember her real appearance.

Link walked to his chest, rummaged till he felt the shard of glass between his hands. 

It would do nothing, he knew. 

Mida would not talk back, would not tease back, would not be back.

But Link took off the cloth anyway, who cared. All he wanted was to feel like he was still sharing things with her, like they were still on adventure. 

A calm, nice adventure, not one in which the world depended on them.

The shard shone against the las remnants of sunlight. Link sat on his bed, and the moment his bare skin touched the shiny surface of the shard. His hand threw the piece of the Mirror away from him, a bolt ran through his arm up to his head and all he could see was black. 

Link shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision, his hand grabbed the side of his head while the other anchored him to the bed. He was still in Hyrule, he was still in the Castle. He was still...

Link groaned and remembered Robert saying he had been shocked by the shard. Link crouched next to the shining fragment. 

Link had pressed the Mirror to Robert's skin the second after, so if Link touched it again...

Nothing happened.


	48. A visit calls a visit

Link was impressed by what he saw. No sloppy movements, no big motions. If he didn't remember their faces Link would have thought them different people. 

Link turned as soon as he heard steps behind him, expecting to see Robert.

"What do you think?"

Link thinned his lips, a tall woman was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Link looked around making sure that it was-

"Yes, I am talking to you."

Link looked at the woman again, trying his best to look aloof, "Do we know each other?"

The woman snickered, "Well, I sure know you, Hero."

Link gave the woman a glare and decided that it was not worth it.

"Ignoring me?"

"Yup."

The woman cleared her throat and balanced herself on the ball of her feet, she gave a step to be next to Link and lowered her head a little. "Well, we could always-"

"Loran!"

Link turned his head, Robert was jogging to them with a murderous face, "Shoo!"

The woman huffed and retreated, "I haven't done anything."

Robert reached them and pushed Loran on the chest, "Yeah, sure. Get away, move."

Loran gave a couple of steps back, making sure to lock eyes with Link and wink at him.

"You're early," Robert said, trying his best to block Loran out of the way.

"Yeah, wanted to come here as fast as I could."

"Laudable," added Loran.

Robert turned his head and glared, "Zip it."

Loran picked on Link's curiosity, "The Hero doesn't even know who I am, at least let me do the honors."

"Fuck no. You're free to go, come on, chop chop."

Loran rolled his eyes and raised her shoulders. She then rummaged through her clothes and tossed a bag to Robert.

Robert catched the bag and immediately knew what it was, "What's this?"

"Don't really need it, I'm giving it back."

"It's your payment."

Link recognized the bag he had given Robert before leaving to Ordon.

Loran tilted his head, "Being on the good side of the Hero is enough, though if you would grant me a match that would be great."

Robert opened his mouth, but Link was faster, "Whenever yout want."

Loran showed her teeth in a dangerous smile, "What a lad." She then looked at Robert and patted the man on his arm before leaving.

Robert pouted and sighed with strength, "Oh, Hylia."

"Who's that?"

"You asked me to look for an instructor to your group. Loran is a huge pain in the ass, but she's good."

Link tried to control the snort that left his mouth.

"Yeah, real funny."

Link tilted his head but Robert could see his smile from behind.

"Yeah, I am well aware of the irony in here, all right?"

Link shook his head and walked to the group of people parrying in the distance, "They never practiced outside of working hours."

"Yeah, well, Loran's scary."

 

 

Link pushed on the window with an ease he was starting to feel comfortable with.

"Link."

Link didn't fight the smile that took over his face. Zelda's voice was filled with glee and she was wiggling the toes of her feet in anticipation, "Guess what?"

He gave this moment to her, really, "What?" Feigned ignorance, tight cheeks, her hand in his and her hair glowing under the candle light.

"You are ready to court me from tomorrow onwards."

Zelda squeezed Link's hand and giggled to herself. Link was too mesmerized to do anything but look at her. 

"This is gonna sound horrible, but there's light in my future."

Link snorted, "That does sound horrible."

Zelda rested her cheek on her knee, "What are you gonna do, Link?"

Link looked up a second, "Well, first on my list is take you away once a day, hopefully, gotta step myself up," Zelda kept on wiggling her feet, "Then, hopefully, get to dance with you at Telma's-"

"They won't let me go to Telma's."

"Which is why we're going at night, silly," Link then kept on adding, "and well, I'm gonna ask you a lot of things about where do you want to go and what do you want to do, and-"

Zelda circled Link's torso with her arms and rested her head on his neck.

"Zelda?"

"You're being funny," Zelda whispered. Who cared what others said. This meant too much.

Link relaxed his body, "Am I now?"

"Yeah, all of this is."

 

 

William knocked on Her Highness' door and waited, when her voice gave the go he strolled inside, thinned lips in place.

Zelda frowned, "What?"

"The Zoras are coming."

Zelda snorted, "Yeah, good one."

"I mean it, they heard the Gorons had come, so..."

Zelda sagged her shoulders, "Really?"

William opened his arms in surrender.

Zelda closed her eyes for a second. She had always had a soft spot for the Zoras, swift and deadly, soft-looking but with sharp tongues, and their Queen had been always...

William tried his best to soften the news, "Also," but Zelda's wide eyes were enough to let him know, "Queen Rutela has died."

"What?" All decorum out the window, "Excuse me?" Emotions should be under control.

"I was told that Queen Rutela was killed under Zant's invasion," Zelda was too sad to think about what this would mean to her credibility, "and that they were hoping for you to be as good a friend to her son, Prince Ralis."

Zelda tried to form words but only air left her lips.

"The Council received the news with mixed feelings, too."

"Of course I will help the Prince."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"See to it that everything is ready for them."

"As you command."


	49. And after a while, you understand

Loran munched thrice on one side and thrice on the other before swallowing her food. She was so focused on her hands that it wasn't until a fellow knight sat in front of her that she raised her head.

"Loran! Long time no see!"

Loran gave the man a glance and went back to her food.

The man squirmed on his seat, snickered to himself, "Fancy seeing you here again, huh? Are you done with Robert's errand?"

Loran glanced back at him and downed some of her juice, "I'm here, am I not?"

The man cocked his head, shot his eyebrows up and tried to look back to his table without being too obvious. "Then The Hero is back, right?" Loran munched her bread. "You see, people were able to see the Princess now and everyone is having some weird ideas-"

"Like him having a chance with Her Majesty?"

The man let out a surprised laugh, hit the table once, "Like that, yes!"

Loran cut her meat, "So I gather you haven't heard of him being given the go to court her?"

The man froze and then gave a tiny smile, "That's a good one, Loran, you almost got m-"

"Come on, I wonder why else you came to talk to me. You got your gossip now, go spread it to your friends."

The man got closer to Loran, his chest almost touching the table, "Loran it's not funny."

Loran sighed, made a face to show she didn't care what he thought, "When have I ever lied?"

The man shook his head in disbelief, "They are not that desperate to appease the townsfolk, are they?"

Loran concentrated again on her food, "Maybe it's love."

The man snorted and got up, he pointed to Loran with a smile, "That's a good one, too."

 

 

Link found Zelda with her head on her hands, the candle at her feet, and without any trace of humor in her. The only thing he thought of doing was to sit near her and remain silent.

"Rutela is dead..." Zelda whispered.

Link frowned, as if that information was too obvious to begin with. Link cocked his head and stopped dead in his tracks. 

It just...

It was so easy to forget people hadn't seen, or heard, or lived like him. 

Zelda had been locked up for his whole journey, and from the pain in her voice... "Did the Council not tell you?"

Zelda closed her eyes. She started to wonder how did Link manage to remain uneventful, and then remembered that he was from Ordon and he probably wasn't that interested in- or-

Rutela had been killed by Zant. His power must have contaminated Zora's Domain and if Link had to fight them off... "You saw her... getting killed?"

Link shook his head, just enough for her to see his discomfort, "No, she was gone already. I-"

Zelda did not pry, but her presence encouraged him.

"I talked with her spirit."

Zelda opened her eyes like saucers, shocked at the idea of someone else who could see more. But this was Link, The Hero, Link who defeated legions of monsters and Ganondorf, who helped Light Spirits bring the light back to the Kingdom. This was Link, and Zelda could feel her lips trembling because she didn't have to hide her magic now.

"What did she say?"

"She asked me to help her son."

Zelda whispered Ralis' name and grabbed her arms.

Link put his hand over Zelda's, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't know, I would have told you sooner, I-"

Zelda let out a tired laugh, "Oh, Link, it's fine. It's not that I am terribly sad over Rutela's death. She was a good ruler and we shared a bond, but she was a Zora..."

Zelda sniffled but said no more.

"Why didn't you know?"

"The same reason nobody in the Kingdom really knew I was held prisoner, the same reason the Council didn't dare think of my death till they saw a body," Zelda shook her head and threw her head back, "I might be a burden to the Council, and we might not see eye to eye, but I am still the Princess, I am still a symbol they need to keep peace. They needed Ralis to have a good grasp of his position before... you know, announcing it to the world."

The candle was right by her feet, but Zelda could feel the cold seeping through her feet. Cold and icy and unknown to her. Dark.

"Zelda?"

Zelda looked at Link, his hand was still over hers and Zelda grabbed it. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking..." Zelda shrugged her shoulders, "that could have very well been me."

Link abhorred the nonchalant way she talked about it. He could feel desperation pooling in his stomach at her closed eyes, as if acceptance was the only way to go. "If you had died then all of us would have died, too."

Zelda gave a faint smile, "You would have found a way-"

Link was sincere, "Zelda," and scared, "no."

Zelda snickered, "It's all right, I'm not going without a fight."

Link was still worried and Zelda could feel his words coming, so she interrupted, "Did you meet Ralis?"

Link was left with his mouth open but then sighed and answered, "Yes, I did. He helped me with something."

Zelda thought for a bit. With Link's record when meeting people it wasn't crazy to think that maybe, "Are you like, friends with him?"

Link did his best to remain nonchalant, but his eyes betrayed fondness, "He might have found courage in me."

Zelda could feel her heart bursting with pride.

"His words, not mine," Link mended.

Of course that child had found courage in Link.

 

 

Link threw himself on his bed and thought about Zelda's words. Rutela's death had been so secretive no one had known till now... what, almost a year after? 

Link turned and thought about Zelda in her tower and the Council doing their best to hide the fact that maybe, their Ruler was dead. The uncertainty, the uneasiness, the anxiety.

Link turned again and thought about Zelda in her tower and her hopes of a hylian turned wolf to help her Kingdom. The uncertainty, the uneasiness, the anxiety.

Link closed his eyes and though about Ralis and his new position and...

The uncertainty, the uneasiness, the anxiety.

Link opened his eyes and darkness filled his vision. He touched to his left, trying to feel the shape of things. There was his sketchbook, there were his letters, and there was...

The shard of the Mirror of Twilight, oddly enough, shone in the dark. 

Link touched it, but felt no spark. 

Link thought of Zelda and her love for her Kingdom and her love for her people and the expectations everyone placed upon her.

And her uncertainty and anxiety, he promised he would destroy them.


	50. Jewels and sweat, courage in a friend

William stood in ceremonial stillness next to Kafei. Zelda stood far to his left, surrounded by nobles and merchants and whoever could have a say in the Kingdom. Link stood in front of him, just a little bit further down the line.

As the most recent person to court Her Highness he was placed farthest from her. Not that he seemed to mind, he had his hands clasped behind his back and stole glances to Her Highness with no lust or love, or any type of adoration one would expect of him.

He almost looked worried.

And Princess Zelda stood proud and menacing in front of everybody.

William could feel that something was bound to happen. Zelda had been too calm about receiving Prince Ralis. Not that she was nervous in previous visits, but now, today, she was proud... like she was expecting people to realize something.

William would eat his shoe if it didn't concern Link.

 

 

Link moved his feet on his spot. He had wanted to stay out of this, but now he was courting Zelda and that meant his position was different. It meant he had to attend a shit ton of activities in which his only asset was that he remained silent and got to see the others embarrass themselves in front of the Princess. 

Maybe it was a little late to realize this, maybe not in the best of times, but Link wasn't really the type to like attention. Sucked to be him. 

The door that lead from the outside to the Castle opened and trumpets made a point of making a grand entrance for the Zora Pri- No, not anymore. To the Zora King.

Ralis looked heavy, adorned with jewels the size of Link's fists, but he stood tall and walked surrounded by Zoras that looked ready to kill. Link would have liked to lay in the grass and look at the clouds move in the sky. 

The procession moved slowly, not because they wanted to look regal and formal, but because Ralis was taking little steps so as to not disturb his jewels. Link could feel the concentration Ralis was mustering to walk, look menacing and look good while doing that. 

Nobody moved a muscle. The procession moved slow and the music had long finished but King Ralis was doing his best and-

Link had remained still as a statue, long gone was his eagerness to leave, he was now sending all his strength to Ralis. To keep poised, to not get nervous, to have his first meeting with the Ruler of Hyrule without problems.

It was one of the suitors. He shuffled his feet, just enough to move his leg and rest his weight on the other, just enough that in any other circumstance no one would have seen it. 

Princess Zelda looked at him with killing intent and the man stood straight.

Link had Ralis a few feet away from him and he looked like he was going to pass out. Link could see water droplets running down his skin and his skin looked pale.

It was a second. Link was standing, all seriousness and kindness, and Ralis stopped.

"Link."

It was a second, because Ralis' guards looked at their charge with urgency and what looked like Ralis' advisor gave the King a slight push for him to keep on walking.

It was a second, because Link couldn't even finish his smile before Ralis passed his position.

The moment Ralis moved forward with a slight smile on his face, the moment Link locked eyes with William who had his mouth open in a question, the moment King Ralis greeted Her Highness without nervousness and with a soft smile that surprised Zelda, the moment Ralis' advisor turned around to look at Link, so obvious even a suitor moved from his position to get a good look at the blond. The moment the procession disappeared and the Council stood there for a couple more of seconds to stare at Link, the moment the suitors, the musicians, the servants, the merchants and the nobles left, Link let out a sigh and disappeared into the stables.

 

 

Link was brushing Epona's fur, murmuring sweet nothings to his mare when William appeared at the stable.

"Link," he greeted.

Link hummed in answer, asking to Hylia to be left alone.

"You didn't tell the Council you were friends with King Ralis."

Link thinned his lips, shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know why I should've."

William walked forward, "To up your chances to become a suitor?"

Link couldn't help the pride that filled him, "Accomplished it anyway."

William was next to him now, "Barely."

Link raised his shoulders again.

"And mainly because Dotour didn't want Zelda to go on another escapade with you."

Epona neighed and Link caressed her muzzle.

"Why didn't you tell the Council that you had ties with the King?"

"Because I didn't want you to use him because of me."

William squinted, "That's not how it works-"

"And the last time I saw him he was just a Prince."

William raised an eyebrow, "Just," he marked, "a Prince?"

"I'm not letting you use him because he's friendly with me."

"Friendly is an understatement," William said, "I'm just quoting here, but you," William stressed, "are the reason he's alive, the reason he could calm himself today and a dear friend always welcome in Zora's Domain."

Link could feel his breathing getting labored. He was a child. A naive, dumb child who didn't know who he said those things to.

"Who else heard that?" The Council? The advisor? 

William saw Link's distress and answered, "Just the Princess," and then as an afterthought, "she told me. No one else heard, no one else knows," Link let out a breath that made William cock his head, "he may be young but he's not dumb."

Link patted Epona and stepped away, "Good, don't tell anyone else."

William shook his head, "It was obvious, Link, that he trusted you in some way, don't try to hide the sun with your thumb."

"I can always try," Link turned before leaving the stable.

William stopped in front of him, looking at Link. William rolled his eyes at Link's silence. "I just wanted to know why you didn't use such valuable assets to try and earn you position as suitor."

"I do not do the things I do because I'll get benefits from them."

William wasn't sure if Link was being sarcastic or not. "And yet you used your ties with the Gorons to make the Council eat shit months ago."

"That was different," Link snarled.

"Was it?"

Link thought about his travel to Death Mountain, about the monster that was Darbus, about the smirk of Gor Coron and the way the Gorons had looked reluctant with him. Sure, Link hadn't forced it, hadn't threatened, but was it any different?

"He's a child."

William nodded, "Just know that though people don't know as much as Zelda or me, they suspect." William opened his arms, "Nothing you can really do, just... prepare for it."

Link blinked, "Are you... helping me?"

William raised his shoulders and made a high-pitched sound, "I'm still deciding if you're dumb or too nice."

William patted Link's arm before leaving, "See ya."

And Link couldn't decide if William was a mean bastard or a cunning one.


	51. New eyes

Zelda dragged her feet around the room, tried to concentrate on the rug under her feet, maybe the faint sound she heard when her feet touched the tendrils of the fabric. 

Dotour had been silent and Lady Ria had looked at Link with new eyes. 

And Zelda, again, tried to concentrate on the rug under her feet.

 

 

Link wasn't nervous. He was... pissed. Dotour had called him and whenever Dotour was involved something that bothered Link happened, and though Link tried his best to go on his day without having to see Dotour he was now being called to his room and what a shitty way to start one's day.

"Hero."

Link did his best to go through the etiquette of greeting a higher ranking person. It was usually harder because Dotour always had an energy to him that screamed hostility and Link did not work well with that. But now Dotour sat calm on his chair and was waiting patiently for Link to end his excessive bow - just to spite the old man.

Link straightened and Dotour remained silent. Dotour's eyes made a round around the room before settling on his desk and Link could have sworn that Dotour had sighed with annoyance.

"So here we are," Dotour started. 

Link let his weight fall on his right leg and nodded. Sure, they were.

Dotour let himself fall on the back of his chair and rested his hands on his belly, his voice was unimpressed, "Not completely useless but also not the most useful, not the richest but not lacking in riches, not the smartest but not dumb, stubborn to a fault, maybe; hated at first and now popular with a large part of the population, the nicest to those who need a helping hand and though hot-blooded, knows which fights to fight."

Link frowned. 

"I abhorred your very presence, Hero, and though I still think there are people who are better suited to stand beside Her Majesty," Dotour closed his mouth and pursed his lips, "you have steadily won her affection and the people's."

Dotour talked with a soft voice and when he stopped talking Link breathed out, "Thank... you?"

"Do not mistake this for anything more than what it is, Hero, I'm a pragmatist at heart. It would be unwise of me to keep on fighting a losing battle."

Link changed the weight of his body to his other leg.

"I repeat, I do not think you are the right choice, but well..." Dotour glanced at Link and raised his shoulders a little, "with you... I can work."

Link was so unsure of what to do that he tried to get closer to Dotour but the man interrupted him mid-walk.

"This is, of course, not official, and though Her Highess has obviously made her decision clear, you have more than a few obstacles ahead."

Link steeled himself, "I know that."

"Good." Dotour rumbled through his papers and put one in front of himself with the letters to Link. "You know Termina?" 

Link had to think a second, "The neighbouring country?" Dotour was already searching his desk and Link wasn't sure when he was supposed to interrupt, "Uh, sir?"

Dotour scoffed, but decided not to mock Link for his change in attitude. Both had been aggressive and impolite in the past. "Termina has issued a call for help to their allies and if you want to have more chances of being accepted as King, you want to be popular abroad, too."

Link nodded, but was really itching to ask a question.

"Take a group with you," Dotour nodded towards the paper, "the details are there, I would advise a group of five to ten, but," Dotour waved his hand in front of him, "You have done more heroing than I, so it's your call."

"Uh, yes, but, sir-"

Dotour handed another paper, "The formal issue from Termina, it will help you go there without trouble," Dotour locked eyes with Link. "Do not lose it," he stressed.

Link nodded and followed Dotour's movements searching for more papers. Silence. "Sir."

Dotour turned slowly, "Yes?"

Link raised his hands, the papers Dotour had given him felt oddly important, "Why?" Now? Why help? 

If only Dotour could do without an explanation, "What will you do when you're King, Hero?"

Link frowned and cocked his head, "Well, I haven't thought about it-" Dotour sighed, as if expecting that answer, so Link blurted his real feelings, "I'll keep on supporting Zelda-" Link caught himself before finishing, " Her Majesty." He smiled, "Sorry."

Dotour waited a second, and Link kept on talking, "I don't know how to rule and I certainly don't know the vast majority of things that need to be known to live in a Castle, but-" Link looked at his hands, "I'm a fast-learner and Her Highness will be there for me, so..."

"Do you know how much Her Majesty loves Hyrule?" 

Link blew a raspberry, "She did come back here, didn't she?"

Dotour looked at Link.

"I would have kept her with me till you would have sent the army, and if she had just asked me, I would have fought you to keep her away."

"And she came back?" Dotour smiled.

"Herself... to Hyrule," finished Link.

Dotour bit his lip, "The Ice Princess, huh?"

What a sham.

"In all her life," Dotour raised his shoulder, "just one wish." Dotour looked at Link and thinned his lips, "I'm trying to find a healthy middle-ground."

"I understand."

 

 

Zelda had been sitting on her chair, nervous and high-strung, waiting for Dotour to come.

It wouldn't have worked if she had tried this months back. It was this time, right now, that it could work.

Dotour had entered and his scowl was not there, and even when Zelda had uttered Link's name Dotour had kept calm. 

So Zelda knew.

This was it.

"Am I not enough?"

Dotour had risen his head so quickly Zelda startled.

"Your Highness?"

"Do you think I am not enought to rule Hyrule?"

Dotour started motioning with his hands. Because no, but yes. "If you could have someone-"

"Link is there." Zelda steeled herself, "He is a peasant, he knows that, I know that... you know that. I will not ask him to rule with me immedialty, maybe never, and that's fine, because I am enough to rule Hyrule."

Dotour was speechless.

"Do you think I am enough?"

How was that even a question?


	52. The hole

Link offered his hand to Zelda and helped her walk down the hill.

"Try to have someone get you out of the Castle while I'm not here, all right?"

"You won't mind?"

Link stopped to let Zelda catch up to him and kissed her cheek, "Of course not."

Zelda squinted her eyes at him, "Sneaky."

"Me?", Link mocked, "I wonder who was the one that made Dotour change his mind?"

Zelda feigned innocence, "He is a rational man, Link, he just came around."

Link laughed and let himself drop to the ground. Zelda clasped her hands and looked down at him.

"I have a gift for you." 

Link raised his head and scoffed, "It's not my birthday."

Zelda rummaged through her dress, grabbing pockets Link was surprised existed, "It's for my peace of mind, mostly."

Link smiled and waited. Zelda had something on her hand and looked pensive. "Since you are going near Termina, I thought it wouldn't hurt to have some extra protection."

Zelda moved slowly, as they always did when they closed the gaps to the other. Zelda sat between Link's legs and grabbed his hand, "You only have to break it for it to work."

Link felt a ball in his hand, Zelda retreated her hands and put them on Link's leg. "It looks like jewelry," Link let it roll in his hand and its golden color changed, it was a whirlwind and a sea, shining and warm, "Magic?"

Zelda nodded, "My protective barrier," Link looked at her, worried she would be left without her power, "It will only work for a minute or so and it will encapsulate everything in a three meter radius, so be careful when you use it." Link was still frowning, "I just spent a fraction of magic and I'm fine already, you don't have to worry."

Link looked at the shining ball in his hand, "You don't have to worry."

Zelda nodded and let her head rest on Link's shoulder.

Link encircled Zelda in his arms and breathed her in. "Can I have a kiss before I go?"

 

 

Link would have liked to come alone. But Robert had whined and told him that it would look way too overconfident if he did so, and Link agreed, so Robert came along.

Ashei had found them at the stables. It had been short, "I'm coming with you," and she was gone. Link had sighed in defeat and Robert was starting to wonder it it had been a good idea to tag along.

Last had been Loran, she had found them last, right before they set foot outside. She stood in her armor, with a bag at her shoulder that screamed usage. Link had tried to argue, but Loran had told him that she hadn't accepted his money and that he owed her.

Link made Loran promise that this would make them even but the woman had smirked and raised a shoulder saying, "Sure, whatever."

Whatever was the worst.

It hadn't been a day and Loran already wanted to spar. Ashei had given Robert a pointed look, but Robert had raised his hand in apology, "Spare me, please." 

Link had jumped in immediately, "Let's have both of you come at me at the same time," the sooner this was over the better.

Ashei trotted with a skip to them and Loran sneered, "Cocky, huh?"

Link was already too tired to argue back, and by the way Loran was smiling she just found his attitude funny. 

Link smirked, "Whatever."

Loran was laughing when she dived in to attack. 

It was tiring, but the longer they fought the more Link thanked the fact they had wanted to spar. 

Ashei was the first to throw her hands up and leave the fight. She had left with a warning, "We better get moving if we want to be in Termina by the end of the week."

Loran stopped soon after, satisfied and with a grin that betrayed joy, "Let's go, Hero."

Link would have liked to come alone.

 

 

It was sunny and though Link would mock anyone who asked him if travelling with people was better, the banter that surrounded him was comforting.

It had started as a tingling in his stomach he mistook for hunger. It crept up and down his body and before the rest of the party turned to look at him he knew this was magic.

"Hey, Link, you okay?" 

Link's throat was tight and he found himself in all fours the next second.

Loran screamed to be prepared immediately and Link thanked Hylia she had come with them.

"Link!?" Robert was walking to him and the only thing he could do was howl.

He was transforming. Back to his Twilight form. His wolf form.

Now.

He hadn't even touched the stone, so how?

Another howl.

Loran frowned and looked at Link's writhing form, "Magic," she spat.

Uncontrollable. Powerful. Dangerous.

And Link seemed to be transforming into something. 

Robert intercepted her and Loran could see Ashei looking around.

"Loran, buddy-"

"Move."

"-Link is just suffering from something and I'm getting worried about the grip you have in your sword."

Loran could finish Robert in a second, but she had become fond of him, "Move."

Ashei pointed to the sky, "We have company, get ready!"

Loran remembered the monsters that had attacked the Castle, how people in the surrounding areas had talked about them falling from the sky. Monsters were one thing, monsters cast by magic was another. They were grosser than she remembered. She stepped next to one faster than Ashei and swung her sword through its neck. The monster fell limp for a second but got back to its feet the next moment. Loran frowned.

As Loran jumped back, Ashei shouted to her, "We have to take them down all at once!"

All at once, Loran looked around, there were three, so fine. "Robert!"

"On it!"

Loran dodged the back claw of the monster, "Ready!?" 

Ashei and Robert shouted back and they swung in unison.

The monsters fell and disintegrated in black squares and rectangles that changed form and went back to the hole they had come from. And then Link screamed and a new set of monsters fell. 

Loran sighed, "Robert go make Link shut up, if you have to cut his throat then just do it."

Robert ran back to Link the moment a black-bodied serpent-looking monster put eyes on him, "Cut his throat, she says," Link was roaring to the dirt, "Hey, buddy, I need you to chill out, you hear me?"

Robert kneeled beside Link and turned him around. There were golden marks around his face and arms and Robert had to shake off his need to yell for help, "Oh, right, you're shining, great, that's lovely. Magic, great, of all things."

Link bit the air like an animal and Robert slapped him hard, "Get a hold of yourself, you hear me!?" Link looked dazzled for a second, "There are monsters here and I can't have you calling for more, all right!?" Robert looked to the side and the last wave was already done for, Loran had grabbed one monster and threw it to another, Robert shivered. 

And Link roared to the sky. 

Ashei looked to the up, where a gaping black hole filled the sky, bigger in size to the other two. "That can't be good."

A new bundle of monsters fell and Ashei shouted in unison with Loran, "Robert, do something!"

Robert glared at Link, "Come on, what do I have to do?" Robert touched Link's marking, tried to ask him for help while rummaging in search of something when he touched that shard that had once stung him. It was a gut feeling that made him grab the mirror and flung it as far away as he could. "I swear, if that thing is what's calling for monsters, I'm gonna lose it," the shard was hot but it didn't sting him. Link kept on writhing on the ground. "What? You have something else? For Hylia's sake." Robert took Link's bag and ran far away from Link, "I don't have time to search inside this, buddy."

Link's screaming subsided, his markings faded and when Robert looked to Ashei and Loran they were silent and looking down at something.

Ashei kicked the black arm, it was the size of her entire length and Loran's silence was telling, "Well, this can't be good."


	53. The link that can't be broken

Ashei didn't need an answer, Robert didn't look like he wanted one, but Loran...

It wasn't like magic was a popular thing to begin with, but Loran's hate was new and even Link wasn't sure how to react.

"Next time you start that I won't hesitate, Hero," Link sighed and Robert looked uncomfortable. "Can't you control it?"

Link bit down his 'I thought I did,' because that was, for sure, not the answer Loran wanted. So Link just gave her what she needed, "I won't blame you if you kill next time."

Robert looked to the side, "Hey, come on, it won't happen again." Robert had made sure to stuff that weird looking shard of mirror with him. Link had made him promise to keep it away from him, along with another little bag Robert hadn't dared peek in. 

Link remained silent most of the way and Ashei did her best to keep Loran occupied with more mundane tasks than monsters falling from the sky.

 

 

At night, and by the time Robert had started to worry about Link's more-than-normal mutiny, Link had come to him. Link didn't say anything, just sat next to him and sighed.

"Does this have to do with you spawning monsters from the sky?"

Link snickered, "As long as you keep those things away from me we should be fine."

"Should I be worried?" 

Link shrugged, "I've gotten out of worse."

"I'm not worried about you, buddy."

It was worth it to see Link smile again. 

 

 

The moment the villagers heard they had come to defeat the monster, their group was surrounded by people giving them thanks and all types of information.

"Odolwa, huh?" Loran whispered. A monster that had appeared out of nowhere and that reeked of magic. 

Link couldn't help the guilt that filled his stomach. Not that Loran needed another reason to hate magic.

They went directly to face the monster, Link had even told them they could stay behind.

Loran had almost bitten his head off.

Robert had accompanied them too, but he was content in watching Link fight from afar and get as many weird looking moths as he could.

Odolwa fought as if he danced and it creeped Robert way more than it should. He also had a sword at least twice their size and he could call forward some type of moths Robert didn't want to think about. Robert was coming to terms with his cowardice and he was more than happy to shout warnings every now and then to Link, Ashei and Loran.

Ashei rolled to the side and cut a moth in half, "I thought you were getting these!?"

Robert aimed, "I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

Link moved with practiced easiness and even Loran let him call the orders. It shouldn't have surprised Robert that much but his mouth was still wide open when Link made Odolwa fall and cut his head with a pretty movement of his wrist.

"Magic," spat Loran.

This time Robert wasn't even trying to divert her attention, "What are we supposed to do with this?"

Link sheathed his sword, "We take the head, get it back to Hyrule so they can send it to Termina all pretty and we forget about it."

Ashei smirked, "It shows you are way out of your zone with this."

Robert shook his head with an exaggerated movement, "Is that supposed to make me feel bad? Because it's not working." 

Ashei cocked her head, "One can try."

 

 

Epona was the only horse to be spared the work of carrying Odolwa's head. On the one hand, four horses carrying one big head was overkill and impractical, and on the other hand it was funny to see Link sulking because he wasn't doing anything.

"Don't force yourself," Link said to Robert, but Robert was enjoying the situation enough to even hide discomfort.

"Link, just take it easy and let us take care of this."

Link gave him stinky eyes and Robert couldn't help but snicker.

 

 

Link disappeared as soon as they arrived at Castle Town. Loran wasn't good at formal events and Ashei flat out refused to do anything but stand there so it fell to Robert to be the representative and stand Princess' Zelda's eerily sweet smile. 

The moment Robert stepped outside people wanted to know about Odolwa's adventure and fight and Robert understood from the bottom of his cold dead heart why Link had turned tail at the first opportunity.

And though Telma's wasn't the most inconspicuous of places, knowing he was able to read Link's seemingly weird antics made Robert greet him with a smile.

"You will be glad to know I handled everything beautifully."

Link raised his head and gave him a small smile.

Robert sat on Link's bed, unsure on how to tread the topic of Link's shining skin. 

"Do you know what's wrong with you?"

"Nope," Link let his lips make a bubble sound at the end. Robert had remained silent, and his silence creeped Link more that anything, "I'll ask Zelda, she ought to know something more."

"You were glowing."

"Yeah."

"And you're not really surprised about that..."

Link turned slightly, "You want to know?"

Robert scrunched his nose, "I don't think I want to, no."

Link wiped a bit of grease from his sword, "Just so you know, even if I do transform, I can come back, don't worry too much."

Robert snorted, "Sure, I won't worry. Here you are, talking about transforming magic and I'm not freaking out at all, all right? I'm dandy here, the very picture of calmness-"

"Robert."

Robert had his mouth open and was shaking his head as if he were admonishing Link.

"It's gonna be fine."

 

 

Zelda had her brows pinched together, "That's worrying."

Link raised his shoulders, "Kinda, yeah, but I had Robert keep the stone and the mirror and so long I don't touch those, I'm gonna be fine."

"Or so you think. But this time you were transforming and you weren't touching anything."

"Maybe I was, who knows."

"You know, as if you would touch those things without knowing."

Link made a face and looked at Zelda, "It won't happen again."

Zelda got closer to him, "Link, I am not admonishing you, I'm just worried. Midna broking the mirror was supposed to sever for good the link between our worlds, and it clearly..." Zelda drifted off staring at Link.

So Link finished, "It hasn't been broken."

Zelda grasped at her chest. Everything they had done, Midna's farewell, all for nothing.

Zelda could see monsters falling outside her window, the dark shining reflection of her cage surrounding them, Zant's cold breath behind her neck.

"Zelda." Zelda didn't answer but Link could see the fear in her eyes, well hidden but there nonetheless, "You're not alone now, all right?"

It was a blessing, Zelda thought, a blessing in the form of a man, and when Zelda let her head fall to Link's neck and he gathered her in his arms Zelda wanted to cry.

"You too."

Link hummed in question, "What?" he whispered.

"I won't let you be alone either."

Link bit his lower lip and looked out the window. He closed his eyes and focused on Zelda's heat, on her scent, on her...

He, too, was seeing monsters falling from cuts in the sky.


	54. Let us sway and forget our troubles

Link was aware that something was wrong, his mind wasn't at ease still - the feeling of changing still crept up when he least expected it - but nothing had come close to what had happened with Odolwa so he let his mind worry about more present matters. 

Like Zelda's lighting hand.

"It's not your fault." Link whispered.

Zelda turned her head and nodded with strenght, "It is not," and not anyone's for that matter, she knew, "It's just..."

"Frustrating," Link helped, and Zelda let out a sigh of frustration.

Zelda could feel her hand prickling and she quickly shook it off, Link grabbed her hand, "It's fine, you don't have to hide it."

Zelda smiled, "No, I mean, I know. I just don't know how to control it after a certain point, so I rather put it out."

Link entangled his fingers with Zelda's and frowned. Zelda had been praised for dealing with Odolwa as fast as they did, and people had long forgotten their hate towards Link - they usually had only words of praise for him - though Link was sure that it was half meant to get into Her Majesty's good side.

Zelda shrugged, tired, "I shouldn't care this much."

And Link understood why she said that, the mussings of a few old people were nothing, especially after having to deal with her Council the past year. Zelda ought to be used to it, ought to know that their opinions were nothing of consequence. That was what she had been trying to make herself believe. But Link could see the tension in her shoulders and the way her patience grew thin. 

She had proved herself to her people, she had proved herself to her Council, she had proved herself to herself and it still was not enough. 

Link scooped closer to her, rested his chin on her shoulder, pecked her cheek, "Let's go out."

 

 

Zelda still couldn't believe the easiness into which she had fallen into. Link would find her brooding alone on her room and she would do her best to hide it, and still he knew. He always did.

The cold of the night would bite into her skin but it bothered her only a second. Link would make sure to close her window and his hand would find her waist. The first time, his touch had been electricity, his warmth a firework that lit up all of her alarms in her head. Again. Zelda had fought it off with a calmness she wasn't sure she had had before. 

This time, when Link brought her close to him, Zelda let her head fall to his neck, one arm grabbing his back and the other the hand that neared her bellybutton. The next moment she only felt the wind humming around her and Link's lips on her forehead.

Zelda could see the city with so much clarity at night it made her remember everything she had ever loved about it, and judging by Link's calm demeanor when walking around she was sure he had taken many strolls himself at night. 

People still walked around but they were hurrying home or talking in hushed voices under trees. None ever paid attention to the couple walking around. Zelda walked with a cape around but Link didn't even cover his head.

Zelda had worried at first, trying to walk without bringing attention to themselves and being bad at it. Link had been reassuring, "Walk like you own the place," he had grinned, "One, it's true," Zelda had squeezed his hand in amusement, "two, people will care less about someone who looks like they know what they're doing."

Link brought her to a garden and sat with her. Zelda closed her eyes and let the sounds of the crickets tune her worries out.

"Have you ever thought of practicing more magic?" 

Zelda nodded, "But people are scared of it, so I never really bothered much with it."

"That fireball was amazing, though."

Zelda shook her head, "And dangerous, one sudden movement and it could have exploded right in my face."

Link huffed and looked to the sky, "Yeah, maybe not so great." Link perked his ears and turned in place, "What about your Light Magic?"

Zelda twiddled with her fingers, "Granted by the Light Spirits."

"Could you use it again?"

Zelda nodded slowly, "I think so, I remember the feeling."

"Feeling, huh?"

Zelda perked her head and saw Link tending a hand to her. There was faint music around them, carried by the wind from what Zelda thought was Telma's direction.

"Care to dance with me?"

"What was all this talk about magic, though?"

"I was thinking that you could maybe scare the people you don't like with it."

Zelda let a laugh out to the sky and hit Link on the chest, "Real funny, Link."

Link cocked his head, "You could always tell them that they can have a duel with me for whatever reason."

Zelda thought for a second, "As in, for example, Sir Luco saying I'm still to young to know about ruling?" Link nodded. "I'll have you know, Sir Luco," Zelda's voice was high-pitched and her noise was pointing upward in mock disdain, "that your words are meriting of fighting for my honor, your opponent shall be Sir Link," Zelda fluttered her eyes and Link nodded with strenght.

"You could always add a 'prepare to die' at the end to be more dramatic."

Zelda hid her face on Link's neck and crossed her arms behind his head, "You'll have a queue forming by the end of the week."

"And I wouldn't mind it one tiny bit."

Zelda twirled with Link under the moon, surrounded by faint laughter from afar and the smell of food. When her legs wobbled and her head felt light Link pushed her to himself, "Easy, now." Her hands were on his chest and her head pounded slightly but Link was swaying her with care and Zelda closed her eyes.

She felt she was fading out, so she clinged to him.

 

 

Robert had started to look around whenever he found a group of people. It was almost a sure way to find Link. He had been helping around as always but now people wanted to look at Her Majesty's favorite, at the Council's approved, at the monster slayer, at the - only in hushes - next king, at the Hero.

Their Hero. 

Whether they believed or not was of little importance. Others did and others approved, and that's what mattered.

And though Link always shared with him how difficult it was to deal with so many people he always had a smile in place, he always handled himself perfectly and now, as Robert walked to him, Link was talking amicably with a woman and her little son.

William was next to Link, just a little farther to give him space, but overlooking his every movement, his every words, his-

Link caught sight of Robert and bowed slightly to come to him. The woman looked back and smiled to Robert, the little boy looked awestruck and Link trotted the last steps to him.

"Hey."

Robert patted Link on the shoulder, William walked to them with his hands behind his back, "Gaining more favor among the people, huh?"

Link made a face, "I'm going to help her father harvest some pumpkins, actually, could use an extra hand."

Robert smirked, "Isn't that what William is for?"

William made a point to make his shoes clink together, "You know why I'm here, Rob."

Robert bared his teeth with disgust, like every other time William called him by that nickname, "Actually, and if it isn't a bother, could I have some time alone with Link?"

William nodded, "As long as you don't make a scene."

Link elbowed William, but the man dodged with a sidestep.

Robert stayed silent till William had walked far enough, "So," he started, "everything all right with your babysitter?"

Link snickered, "Yes, everything's great."

"I still can't believe you have someone tailing you."

"It's necessary."

Robert sighed. It was common knowledge that Link was the only man Her Highness was willing to accept, and as soon as the Council had begun to fix the paperwork to hold the wedding it had been decided that someone had to counsel and protect Link from doing anything 'unapproved of'. 

Link had been too happy to oblige and if his relaxed demeanor wasn't telling, the way he just lighted up when seeing Zelda was enough for Robert to keep his mouth shut.

"You'll be a great King."

Link snorted, "Thanks."

Robert squinted his eyes, "I'm being serious."

Link nodded, straightened himself, "I know, I appreciate it." Link glanced back at William, he was concentrated on the far off mountains, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Robert coughed into his fist, "Well, It's... not really complicated, but I worry how it could be perceived, so I wanted to at least make it clear to you, because we both know people love gossip and-"

"Robert."

Robert breathed in, "My mother asked me to come back."

Robert said it in one breath, slow enough to be heard but with the desire for it to be done fast, his heart was calm but his mind was jumbled. How was he supposed to explain to Link that he wanted but also detested even thinking of going back?

"Oh, that's good."

Robert looked up, "What?"

Link tried his best to sound unconcerned, "Robert, it's been almost a year now, you can't... you shouldn't be like that with your family."

Robert opened his mouth, but Link spoke faster.

"And I'm not saying forgive them, I'm not saying make it as if nothing happened. But... be at peace with what you choose. Do it for yourself."

Robert frowned, "I know." He knew, it was just...

Link rested his arm over Robert's back, "Are you worried about what I would think about it?"

Robert's heart screamed and Robert couldn't meet Link's eyes, "I-"

"Because now, frankly, you could get you surname back and it wouldn't change a thing between us, all right?"

Robert didn't dare look up. He nodded.

"I mean, don't you agree? You've followed me through literal mounts of lava, that changes things, doesn't it?"

'Thank you', thought Robert, but he could only nod with his head.

Link squeezed Robert's shoulder, "So go back and see your family, if you want to stay you can."

"And if I want to come back?"

Link made a face, "Buddy, you don't even have to ask."

William had his eyebrow up, "People are coming and you've already made him cry, great job."

Link looked up with an apology on his face, "He's happy crying."

"Sure," William answered, "but you already have a date with some pumpkins that need harvesting, so maybe you should go there now. Let me take care of him."

Link looked at Robert, "You okay?"

Robert snorted, "Yeah, happy crying, you know? Go and be busy."

Link walked away but looked back a few times before disappearing.

"Aren't you worried he'll mess up?"

"He doesn't. He has never messed up, not since the talk about marriage started."

Robert sniffled, "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," William gave Robert a once-over and then handed him a handkerchief. "If you really go back to your family..."

Robert readied himself to William's next words. Words born out of worry for Link, for Her Highness, for the Kingdom. Words Robert already knew would arise.

"...do come back to see him, I'm sure he'll miss you."

Robert looked up, and he felt he wanted to cry again. "Ha," he mocked, "even you fell for him?"

William shrugged, "He has a way with people."


End file.
